


Oh There You Are (I've Been Looking For You Forever)

by Potterhead2468



Series: Oh There You Are [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has anxiety and depression, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, George King is a drama queen and I love him dearly for it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John is bad under pressure, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory, Slight Panic Attacks, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Trans Aaron Burr, ace Lafayette, agender dolley, chat fic, hes not really dead but they think he is, protect John Laurens like honestly, smol alex, smol james madison, sort of anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: AngrySmol: SoMomFriend™: NoAngrySmol: I have an announcementMomFriend™: nO....MariaRistretto: John??JohnLatte: fuck my lifeTheoMocha: You need to be a little more specific as to why John dearest.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a chat fic for a while now, but I didn't really have a reason to, until it hit me to combine it with a soulmate au I've also wanted to do for a while. 
> 
> So just a little background on the soulmates before we begin:  
> -Everyone has a soulmate/soulmates  
> -Not everyone ends up with their soulmate for a variety of reasons (they never meet, they don't love each other, ect.)  
> -Not all soulmarks are reciprocated (As in some people have one persons name but that person doesn't have their name in return)  
> -People who end up with their soulmate (and with reciprocated soulmarks), are called "true soulmates"  
> -True soulmates have the ability to see the aura, or color, of their soulmate, which typically surrounds their entire body.  
> -Some true soulmates say they can also see auras around their soulmarks, but this isn't proven  
> -All soulmarks start out black  
> -When true soulmates meet their marks turn to a deeper black and seem to almost glitter  
> -When your soulmate dies (which usually just means their heart stops), their mark on your body turns white  
> -Even if your soulmate is revived, the mark stays white forever  
> -A lot of people believe having multiple soulmarks is wrong and disgusting, but people are becoming more open to the idea as time passes.  
> -Having two soulmarks is still a fairly rare thing, having any more than two is nearly unheard of  
> -Most people who had multiple soulmarks were only true soulmates with one of them  
> -There were less than a thousand reported cases of people having more than one soulmate

**AngrySmol:** So

**MomFriend™:** No

**AngrySmol:** I have an announcement

**MomFriend™:** nO

**Peggles:** Lord save us

**AngrySmol:**?????

**Angelicant:** Alex the last time you made an announcement it was that you had broken Burr’s nose

**AngrySmol:** he deserved it

**Angelicant:** He didn’t say anything

**AngrySmol:** exactly

**Lafayetter:** Mon cher what I think they are trying to say is that you hardly make good announcements and so they believe you are about to admit to another stupid thing you have done

**AngrySmol:** another???

**Lafayetter:** Alexander I love you but you have done many stupid things in your life

**Lafaytter:** Including punching Burr for no real reason

**AngrySmol:** okay fair enough

**AngrySmol:** Can I make my announcement now????

**MomFriend™:** Is anyone hurt?

**AngrySmol:** no

**MomFriend™:** Is anyone dead?

**AngrySmol:** nO

**MomFriend™:** Fine you can proceed.

**AngrySmol:**!!!!

**AngrySmol:** Okay so you know how today Laf and I were supposed to go to that tailors that Peggy recommended to get outfits for the Christmas party next month.

**Angelicant:** no

**MomFriend™:** Yes

**Peggles:** that was today???

**AngrySmol:** Anyways

**Peggles:** heres Wonderwall

**AngrySmol:** Margarita i swear to god if you dO NOT STOP

**Lafayetter:** rip Peggy 

**Peggles:** you’re not going to stop your boyfriend from killing me???

**Lafayetter:** lol no i know better than to get in front of an angry alex

**Peggles:** RuDE

**Angelicant:** whelp rip Pegs

**MomFriend™:** rip Peggy she will be missed

**Angelicant:** omg Martha just asked me why everyone was saying rip Peggy and I told her and now she’s laughing so hard

**Angelicant:** Dolley was asleep next to her and they just woke up and they’re so confused

**MomFriend™:** You know you think Martha would be the one sleeping considering she’s the one about to burst out twins

**Angelicant:** She says thats the exact reason she cant sleep

**AngrySmol:** I AM TRYING TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT HERE

**MomFriend™:** Sorry Alex, continue

**AngrySmol:** THANK YOU

**AngrySmol:** So Laf and I were going to the tailors and we're supposed to meet there when i finish reading to the kids at the library

**AngrySmol:** so i get there first right because laf had to come all the way from our apartment

**AngrySmol:** and guess who the fuckin tailor is

**AngrySmol:** GUESS

**MomFriend™:**...

**AngrySmol:** ITS HERCULES FUCKIN MULLIGAN  
  
**AngrySmol:** AKA OUR SOULMATE

**MomFriend™:** NO WAY

**AngrySmol:** YES WAY

**_Lafayetter added brahhcules to the chat_ **

**Lafayetter:** HERCULES SAY HELLO

**brahhcules:** HELLO

**Angelicant:** Hi!

**MomFriend™:** Hey

**Peggles:** hello

**AngrySmol:** HERCULES MY LOVE

**brahhcules:** ALEXANDER MY DEAR

**brahhcules:** WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE

**brahhcules:** AND WHY ARE WE YELLING

**AngrySmol:** Oh idk I’m just excited

**AngrySmol:** These are our friends were telling you about.

**Angelicant:** I’m Angelica

**MomFriend™:** Eliza

**Peggles:** and Peggy!

**Lafayetter:** The Schuyler Sisters.

**brahhcules:** wait peggy

**brahhcules:** as in knitting club peggy

**Peggles:** Hi Hercules!!

**brahhcules:** holy shit

**brahhcules:** are you telling me

**brahhcules:** Peggy youve known two people who have the same name as my soulmates for how long and you never told me

**brahhcules:** wtf why

**Peggles:** idk i guess I didn’t think about it

**brahhcules:** you never thought to mention tHAT YOU HAD FRIENDS THAT HAD THE SAME NAME AS MY SOULMATES

**brahhcules:** EVEN THOUGH I LITERALLY TALKED ALL THE TIME ABOUT FINDING THEM AND HOW IT WAS BASICALLY MY BIGGEST GOAL IN LIFE I AM SO OFFENDED

**Peggles:** IM SORRY

**Angelicant:** Wow Pegs is just upsetting everyone today

**Peggles:** rUDe

**AngrySmol:** Okay like on one hand I agree with Hercules and am also extremely offended that Peggy, who claims to be such a good friend, wouldn’t even mention she knew someone who had the name that matched mine and Laf’s soulmark

**Lafayetter:** As am I

**AngrySmol:** But like at the same time I cannot believe Hercules just said his biggest goal in the world was finding us.

**AngrySmol:** He could choose anything in the world to chase

**AngrySmol:** But he chose us

**Lafayetter:** Alexander, are you crying?

**AngrySmol:** ... no

**Lafayetter:** mon cher

**AngrySmol:** I’m just really overwhelmed, because I never knew if I’d even find one of you, or if you’d even accept me even though we’re supposed to be true soulmates, but then I met Laf and they just like took me in right away and never even thought of turning back even though I was such a mess then

**AngrySmol:** and I’m still a mess now but not A Mess™, you know??

**AngrySmol:** and then we loss John and it was the worst thing ever, and I started thinking maybe we would lose Hercules too, or that he would reject us because I’m not that great and then Laf would get resentful and they would leave me because of it and then I would be alone without anyone to turn to because you were all friends were Laf first and even the Washington’s are closer to Laf than me and the only person who was kind of my friend first was Burr and he doesn’t really like me and so I would just be left with nothing and no one

**AngrySmol:** But then we met Hercules and it was just like !!!! and everything fell into place and I was the happiest I felt in my life because all I ever wanted was to have us together and then Hercules went and said it had been like his biggest dream too and it just made me really, really happy

**Lafayetter:** Oh Alexander

**brahhcules:** laf just tackled alex out of my lap and they are both on the floor now

**MomFriend™:** Are they okay?

**brahhcules:** theyre both crying but yeah i think so

**MomFriend™:** Okay good

**MomFriend™:** That means I can do this without Alex stopping me

**brahhcules:** should i be scared

**Peggles:** Maybe

**brahhcules:** oh god

**MomFriend™:** Hercules!!

**brahhcules:** yes??

**MomFriend™:** As the designated mom friend

**Angelicant:** Via yourself but sure

**MomFriend™:** AS THE DESIGNATED MOM FRIEND

**MomFriend™:** It is my job to warn you now that if you hurt Alex or Lafayette in any way at all I will not hesitate to let you see my wrath.

**MomFriend™:** I may look like a cinnamon roll but I promise you I could kill you in second if needed

**brahhcules:** noted

**brahhcules:** and i just want to let you know that i have no intention of hurting either of them ive literally waited so long for this

**brahhcules:** if i screw up i will deserve your wrath

**MomFriend™:** Okay good. Other than that, I think we’re going to be great friends, I can’t wait to meet you in person.

**Peggles:** You can come to Thanksgiving!!!

**AngrySmol:**!!!!!

**AngrySmol:** Y E S

**brahhcules:** hello alex are you okay now

**AngrySmol:** Mostly

**Lafayetter:** He’s about to pass out on the floor from exhaustion

**AngrySmol:** Emotions make me tired

**AngrySmol:** But Hercules should totally come to Thanksgiving dinner.

**AngrySmol:** We can introduce him to everyone!!

**brahhcules:** i have to ask my family about it first to make sure its okay

**Lafayetter:**!!!

**Lafayetter:** You could bring your family with you!!

**MomFriend™:** Laf, Thanksgiving is in a week, they probably already have plans

**brahhcules:** i mean my parents literally decided to go on a month long trip around europe and booked tickets for the next day so i mean

**brahhcules:** they would probably be okay with it

**Lafayetter:** We get to meet your family this is so exciting!!!

**AngrySmol:** we should go on a date to celebrate

**Lafayetter:** Mon cher you do not look like you can move

**AngrySmol:** hold on a second.

* * *

**AngrySmol:** okay private chat.

**Lafayetter:** Why???

**_AngrySmol added brahhcules to the chat_ **

**AngrySmol:** okay Herc’s here too now

**brahhcules:** why are we in a new chat

**AngrySmol:** I didn’t want to bug the others with our date planning

**brahhcules:** makes sense

**Lafayetter:** Alexander you can hardly move how do you expect to go on a date

**AngrySmol:** Coffee Date

**AngrySmol:** We can take Hercules to the special coffee shop by the library

**brahhcules:** special coffee shop??

**Lafayetter:** That is a long walk Alexander

**AngrySmol:** I know

**AngrySmol:** but I want Hercules to see it

**brahhcules:** see what

**AngrySmol:** Down the street from the library there’s a coffee shop

**AngrySmol:** it’s called Bean Bag Coffee

**Lafayetter:** It’s very cute btw, all the chairs are bean bags, it's adorable

**AngrySmol:** there’s also a dog there but thats besides the point

**AngrySmol:** I call it the special coffee shop because

**AngrySmol:** The first time I visited it, I was sure I could feel John’s presence

**AngrySmol:** It was like he had been there before

**AngrySmol:** And ever since then

**AngrySmol:** Whenever I step through those doors it’s like I can feel him there

**AngrySmol:** Even though he’s gone, when I’m in the coffee shop it's almost like he’s back again

**Lafayetter:** It is a hard feeling to explain Hercules,

**Lafayetter:** But once you have felt it you will know exactly what Alexander means

**Lafayetter:** I feel it every time I go there as well.

**brahhcules:** you can feel our john in the coffee shop

**AngrySmol:** yeah

**brahhcules:**....

**brahhcules:** lets go

* * *

**JohnLatte:** shit. shit shit shit shit shti siht

**MariaRistretto:** John??

**JohnLatte:** fuck my life

**TheoMocha:** You need to be a little more specific as to why John dearest. We’re your best friends not mind readers.

**JohnLatte:** have they come in yet?

**MariaRistretto:** Have who come in yet

**JohnLatte:** my soulmates

**TheoMocha:** They just walked in

**JohnLatte:** shit shit shit

**JohnLatte:** maria you have to cover for me

**MariaRistretto:** I will but you have to get away from the coffee machine. Theo distract them.

**TheoMocha:** How???

**TheoMocha:** Wait never mind Mac just trotted up to them, they’re all looking at her. Hurry John, run for it.

**JohnLatte:** fuuck my liiiiiifeeeee

* * *

**JohnLatte:** why is he even here he was already here today why is he back oh my god

**JohnLatte:** who is with him i know one of them was lafayette but i thought i saw another face

**JohnLatte:** can i risk a peak

**JohnLatte:** i dont know why im asking you two youre too busy to text

**JohnLatte:** im going to do it

**JohnLatte:** alex is probably too busy talking to even notice ill just look out real quick and

**JohnLatte:** holy shit

* * *

**AngrySmol:** Herc are you okay?

**brahhcules:** im fine

**Lafayetter:** You’re crying mon cher

**brahhcules:** because alex was right

**brahhcules:** i can, i can feel john here

**brahhcules:** its like hes wrapping us all in a hug and keeping us safe and even though hes gone

**AngrySmol:** It’s like he’s telling us everything is going to be okay

**Lafayetter:** and that he loves us

**brahhcules:** yeah exactly

**brahhcules:** its just a lot to take in

**brahhcules:** i miss him so much

**brahhcules:** even though i never met him it still felt like part of my heart was ripped out when he died

**Lafayetter:** We know Herc

**AngrySmol:** We feel the exact same way

**brahhcules:** sitting here almost feels like we got a second chance

**AngrySmol:** We did.

**AngrySmol:** Even if he isn’t here physically, his spirit somehow lingers here in this coffee shop, and forever in our hearts.

**AngrySmol:** John will always be with us

**AngrySmol:** And one day we will be with him too.

* * *

**TheoMocha:** Okay the coast is clear

**MariaRistretto:** John?

**JohnLatte:** im coming

**TheoMocha:** Were you crying?

**MariaRistretto:** What happened

**JohnLatte:** you know that other guy that was with alex and lafayette?

**JohnLatte:** that was hercules

**TheoMocha:** shit

**JohnLatte:** they found him

**JohnLatte:** they found our other soulmate

* * *

**Martha™:** I’ll be there in five minutes to get you.

**JohnLatte:** i

**Martha™:** Theo told me what happened

**Martha™:** And I know you’re not okay even if you say you are so I’m on my way to get you.

**Martha™:** Well Martha M. and I are on the way to get you

**JohnLatte:** at least youre not texting and driving

**Martha™:** That is why MM is here, so that I won’t do that specific thing

**JohnLatte:** so i get scolded when i risk my life but when you do it its totally cool

**Martha™:** John,,,

**JohnLatte:** yeah i know

**JohnLatte:** mac and i will be waiting outside

**Martha™:** We’re just around the corner.

**JohnLatte:** I also got you and Martha M coffee

**Martha™:** Bless

**Martha™:** Martha M just said you’re her favorite brother-in-law now

**JohnLatte:** implying i wasnt before

**Martha™:** She also said you’re her favorite because you don’t live with us and drive her crazy

**JohnLatte:** they are children let them live

**Martha™:** No Henry is a moody teenager starting high school, James is an annoying preteen who thinks he’s invincible, and Mary is a child but shes also half demon

**Martha™:** That’s why we left David with them

**JohnLatte:** i concede they can be pretty awful at time

**JohnLatte:** but thats family i suppose

**Martha™:** Exactly

**Martha™:** Now get in before the coffee gets cold or David loses his mind

**Martha™:** Apparently Mary is watching Frozen for the 4th time today

**JohnLatte:** omg your poor husband

**Martha™:** Do you think she would turn it off if we brought them pizza?

**JohnLatte:** probably but isnt your husband like lactose intolerant or something

**Martha™:** We’ll buy him a salad

**Martha™:** He won’t really care as long as we can turn that stupid movie off

**JohnLatte:** then yeah i would get pizza to tame the demons

**Martha™:** omg

* * *

**Martha™:** Hey John?

**JohnLatte:** yeah

**Martha™:** You know if you wanted to talk to Alex and the others we would support you

**Martha™:** All of us, including Theo and Maria

**JohnLatte:** i cant martha

**JohnLatte:** ive already hurt them so much and i cant risk hurting them again

**JohnLatte:** and you know i want to be with them more than anything but i cant because just the thought of dating them makes me feel very !!!! and i can’t do it to them martha

**JohnLatte:** its been two years and theyre happy without me and im okay alone

**JohnLatte:** like it hurts so much to see them but i have you and your spouses and the demons and Maria and Theo

**Martha™:** You’re crying

**JohnLatte:** am not

**Martha™:** You are

**JohnLatte:** dont you dare

**Martha™:** Too late

* * *

**JohnLatte:** as much as i appreciate you trying to help

**JohnLatte:** i cannot breath get these demons off of me

**Martha™:** Whats happening

**JohnLatte:** mary is crushing my chest and henrys arm is in my stomach and it h u r t s

**JohnLatte:** s a v e m e

**Martha™:** omg okay im coming

**JohnLatte:** where did you even go

**Martha™:**.... no where

**JohnLatte:** oh my god

**JohnLatte:** my own sister

**JohnLatte:** left me

**JohnLatte:** her oldest and least demon like brother

**JohnLatte:** to be crushed by our siblings just so she could make out with her spouses

**JohnLatte:** i am disgusted

**Martha™:** Listen,,,,

**Martha™:** They are very pretty and I am very gay

**JohnLatte:** disgusting

**Martha™:** rUDe

**JohnLatte:** why is david here to rescue me and not you

**Martha™:** Martha M is cuddling me and i didnt want to leave

**JohnLatte:** he looks so flustered why would you do this to him

**JohnLatte:** omg mary just asked if he was okay because he is vry red and david just like stuttered for a second and then henry looked david in the eye and asked if you three were having sex

**Martha™:** no

**JohnLatte:** david literally bolted from the room he was so red oh my god

**JohnLatte:** i think its time to give henry the talk tbh

**Martha™:** JOHN NO

**JohnLatte:** hes your responsibility

**Martha™:** YOURE OLDER

**JohnLatte:** youre the one with actual experience

**Martha™:** Shit you got me there

**Martha™:** Fine I’ll do it

**Martha™:** But later because David just came in the room and he is very red and me and Martha need to squish him with cuddles until he’s better

**JohnLatte:** cool

**JohnLatte:** im going to go force the demons to watch the bee movie with me

**Martha™:** Do you just carry that movie around with you??

**JohnLatte:** ,,,, i may have hidden a copy in your house a few weeks ago

**JohnLatte:** just in case

**Martha™:** Just in case what

**JohnLatte:** just in case one of my siblings needed to torture the other ones

**Martha™:** Wait why did Henry just scream

**Martha™:** And why was there a big thump

**JohnLatte:** i put in the movie and henry saw what it was so he screamed and tried to run off but mary tackled him

**JohnLatte:** shes just said “if we have to suffer so do you” omg i love her

**Martha™:** What is James doing??

**JohnLatte:** sleeping

**JohnLatte:** literally when mary and henry got up he just stretched across the couch and passed tf out

**Martha™:** incredible

* * *

**JohnLatte:** the demons have convinced me to take them to get ice cream

**Martha™:** you were just watching the bee movie

**JohnLatte:** yeah but then henry said something to mary about ice cream and then james woke up and so we went to get ice cream

**Martha™:** Okay well have fun with that I’m going to go enjoy having an empty house with my spouses

**JohnLatte:** disgusting

* * *

**Martha™:** JONATHAN

**JohnLatte:** not my name

**Martha™:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**JohnLatte:** i have no idea what you mean

**Martha™:** YOU HYPED OUR SIBLINGS UP ON SUGAR

**Martha™:** DROPPED THEM OFF HERE

**Martha™:** AND THEN LITERALLY RAN OUT OF THE DOOR WITH YOUR DOG

**JohnLatte:** youre the one that told me to have fun feeding them ice cream

**JohnLatte:** so i did

**Martha™:** YOU COULD HAVE STAYED TO DEAL WITH THE AFTERMATH

**JohnLatte:** nah

**JohnLatte:** i had to go feed ellie and frances and macchiato

**Martha™:** Did you just use your animals as an excuse for getting out of dealing with what you’ve done?

**JohnLatte:** absolutely

**JohnLatte:** they are my children and therefore my responsibility to take care of

**Martha™:** your children

**JohnLatte:** yes

**Martha™:** a turtle, a bird, and a dog are your children

**JohnLatte:** yeah

**Martha™:** Would you name a child after a coffee?

**JohnLatte:** if i found her in a coffee shop sure

**Martha™:** Goodbye jonathan

**JohnLatte:** thats still not my name

**JohnLatte:** and there is nothing wrong with macs name

**Martha™:** GOODBYE JONATHAN


	2. Panic And Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheoMocha: Where is John??
> 
> MariaRistretto: IN THE STORAGE CLOSET
> 
> JohnLatte: alex came in and i panicked and ran to the nearest place i could find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this story so soon but then this chapter happened so here it is.

**AngrySmol:** So I went to visit Hercules for lunch right

**Lafayetter:** I am already worried

**AngrySmol:** I open the door to the shop and my ears are assaulted by the sound of someone screaming

**Lafayetter:** oh dear

**AngrySmol:** They’re still screaming???? It’s been like two minutes oh my god

**Lafayetter:** Is Hercules okay?

**AngrySmol:** I think so...

**AngrySmol:** Whoever is yelling is on the phone, but I can’t ask who because they are so loud

**AngrySmol:** Wait I think they stopped now

**Lafayetter:** Has Hercules said anything?

**AngrySmol:** he just told his mother to chill omg

**Lafayetter:** literal goals

**AngrySmol:** Hercules is so red this is so adorable

**Lafayetter:** aww I wish I was there to see it

**AngrySmol:** Don’t worry I got like 30 pictures before he noticed and walked out of the room

**AngrySmol:** I sent them to your email so you could save them on the computer bc I know you like to do that

**Lafayetter:** omg I can’t wait to see them

**Lafayetter:** As soon as I am free of this hell meeting

**AngrySmol:** You're still at that??? It's been like two hours

**Lafayetter:** I am very aware of that Alexander

**Lafayetter:** However the person we are meeting with has not shut up hardly once yet

**Lafayetter:** Even Washington is beginning to lose his patience

**AngrySmol:** I told him it was a bad idea to meet with them

**AngrySmol:** They’re all horrible people I tried to warn him

**Lafayetter:** And that is why you are not here mon petit

**Lafayetter:** Because Washington knew you would kill someone before the meeting even started

**AngrySmol:** I

**AngrySmol:** I was about to argue with you but then I realized you're probably right

**Lafayetter:** Of course I am, I know you very well

**Lafayetter:** Has Hercules returned yet?

**AngrySmol:** He just reentered the room and he still a little red but he's also beaming and he is so adorable

**brahhcules:** thats because im vry happy to see you

**AngrySmol:** Omg that's so cute

**AngrySmol:** I'm happy to see you too love!

**brahhcules:** are you ready to go for lunch

**AngrySmol:** Or we could just stay here and make out

**brahhcules:** i mean

**Lafayetter:** I cannot believe my own boyfriends are going to make out whilst I am stuck in actual hell

**brahhcules:** listen

**AngrySmol:** we're sorry love

**Lafayetter:** No you're not

**brahhcules:** okay but have you seen alex

**brahhcules:** he is like the actual sun and when he offers to make out with you you do not say no

**Lafayetter:** Oh no I understand

**Lafayetter:** I just wish I could join you

**AngrySmol:** Next time

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Alexander!!!!

**AngrySmol:** You rang my love?

**Lafayetter:** Where! Are! You!!

**AngrySmol:** On my way to the office

**AngrySmol:** I would have been back sooner but Hercules is very pretty and I didn’t want to stop kissing him

**brahhcules:**!! Love you Alex

**AngrySmol:** I love you too Herc!

**Lafayetter:** As adorable as this is,

**brahhcules:** aw you think we’re adorable

**Lafayetter:** We need you here now!!

**Lafayetter:** and of course i do Hercules have you two seen yourselves honestly

**AngrySmol:** I thought I was banned from the meeting

**Lafayetter:** yes but then they began talking finances and one of them is asking all these questions and none of us know what is going on

**AngrySmol:** omg I'm on my way

**Lafayetter:** H u r r y

**AngrySmol:** I just got to the front of the building

**Lafayetter:** they just asked Washington a question and he is sweating because he does not know how to answer

**Lafayetter:** I have never seen him look more lost

**AngrySmol:** i am literally sprinting there right now

**Lafayetter:** Jefferson is distracting them by talking in literal circles and I never thought I would say this but bless his ability to talk endlessly

**AngrySmol:** I almost ran into three people and Angelica is literally yelling down the hall at me but im almost there

**AngrySmol:** I’m also vry out of breath because this is a very large building and I am not built for running

**Lafayetter:** I have a glass of water waiting for you love just get in here and save us from this hell

**Lafayetter:** Even Jefferson is running out of things to say

**AngrySmol:** I can see the door I’ll be there in a second

**Lafayetter:** Oh I see you

**Lafayetter:** Dear you are very red maybe you should take a second

**Lafayetter:** Aaand you’re in the room already okay

* * *

**brahhcules:** Alex!!!

**AngrySmol:** Hercules!!!

**brahhcules:** are you o k a y

**brahhcules:** i only just got the texts bc i was with a customer are you still alive

**AngrySmol:** Somewhat

**Lafayetter:** After the meeting ended he collapsed on top of the table and has not moved

**Lafayetter:** He was vry red when he arrived but he’s mostly normal color now but also he’s sweating and will not move

**AngrySmol:** My legs feel like jelly

**AngrySmol:** I just sprinted up a billion flights of stairs, incurred the wrath of Angelica Schuyler, down a very long hallway into a meeting where I stood and talked for over an hour over a very simple financial issue I cannot believe none of you could figure out

**AngrySmol:** So if I want to die on this table you should let me

**Lafayetter:** Alexander we still have work for another few hours you cannot stay there

**AngrySmol:** ugggggh

**brahhcules:** youll hurt your back if you lay there too long

**AngrySmol:** But I can’t move

**Lafayetter:** Oh Alexander

**Lafayetter:** Come here, I will carry you back to my office and you can rest on the couch whilst I work

**AngrySmol:** Lafayette just lifted me in their arms as if I weigh nothing and they are so strong I love them so much

**brahhcules:** rt

**Lafayetter:** That is because you do not weigh much mon petit lion you are very small and I love you for it

**brahhcules:** Laf is right Alex you weigh literally nothing and its adorable

**AngrySmol:** I am offended

**brahhcules:** i love you alex

**Lafayetter:** love you dear

**AngrySmol:** omg

**AngrySmol:** I love you both two

**AngrySmol:** Even if you are very tall and make me feel short

**Lafayetter:** We’re tall so we can protect you

**brahhcules:** and reach the top shelf for you

**AngrySmol:** That was one time!!!

**brahhcules:** i have known you for like three days???

**AngrySmol:** Wait has it really only been three days

**Lafayetter:** It feels as though it's been a life time

**brahhcules:** thats because my life didnt start until i met you

**Lafayetter:** omg Hercules

**AngrySmol:** That was so cheesy omg I love you so so much

**brahhcules:** <3 i love you too!!!

* * *

**brahhcules:** by the way

**brahhcules:** i told my mom about meeting you guys

**AngrySmol:** Is that why she was screaming when I walked in early?

**brahhcules:** no actually she was screaming bc i told her you invited everyone to thanksgiving

**Lafayetter:** Was it good or bad screaming?

**brahhcules:** good

**brahhcules:** shes very excited to meet you and says “I’ve been waiting your entire life for the moment you would bring your soulmates home to me” and then she started crying about how fast im growing up

**AngrySmol:** That’s adorable

**Lafayetter:** So who is coming with you to Thanksgiving then?

**brahhcules:** just my mom and my dad. apparently my older brother has ditched to do something with his friends

**Lafayetter:** Three more people should not be so bad then.

**Lafayetter:** We should let George and Martha know

**AngrySmol:** I’ll do it!

**Lafayetter:** Oh dear

* * *

**AngrySmol:** MR WASHINGTON

**GWash:** Alexander

**GWash:** It has been a long day, please tell me you are not in trouble

**AngrySmol:** Why does everyone always assume there is trouble when I text them?

**GWash:**... 

**GWash:** What do you need son?

**AngrySmol:** CAN LAFAYETTE AND I BRING THREE MORE GUESTS TO THANKSGIVING PLEASE ITS VERY IMPORTANT

**GWash:** I suppose so

**GWash:** Everyone else is going to be there so three more cannot hurt

**GWash:** Who are you bringing?

**AngrySmol:** OUR SOULMATE AND HIS PARENTS

**GWash:** Your soulmate?

**AngrySmol:** I HAVE TO TELL LAFAYETTE THANK YOU SIR

* * *

**AngrySmol:** WASHINGTON SAID YES

**MomFriend™:** Said yes to what?

**Peggles:** idk but it sounds like Alex just got engaged to his boss

**AngrySmol:** HERCULES AND HIS PARENTS ARE COMING TO THANKSGIVING

**Angelicant:** Did you think he would say no?

**AngrySmol:** NOT REALLY BUT YOU NEVER KNOW HE MIGHT HAVE

**Lafayetter:** Forgive him, he is very excited

**AngrySmol:** OF COURSE IM EXCITED THE SECOND LOVE OF MY LIFE GETS TO MEET OUR WEIRD FAMILY

**Peggles:** Alex just called us his family

**MomFriend™:** Does that mean you’re not going to yell at Washington for calling you son anymore?

**AngrySmol:** IM NOT HIS SON

**Lafayetter:** Mon ami we lived with him for three years, Martha and George are basically our parents

**AngrySmol:** yes but I’m still not his son

**Angelicant:** That makes no sense

**MomFriend™:** Does anything with Alex?

**Angelicant:** Point taken

**AngrySmol:** Wow I come in this chat to share incredibly great news and this is how you thank me

**AngrySmol:** How dare you

**Peggles:** aww, we still love you Alexander

**MomFriend™:** And we think you excitement is very sweet and cannot wait to meet Hercules

**Angelicant:** Also you’re basically like our brother so we get kicks out of teasing you whenever we can

**AngrySmol:** still rude

**AngrySmol:** But considering I have been blessed with glorious news I will chose to ignore that

**AngrySmol:** Besides I need to prepare because thanksgiving is in a few days and I am not at all ready to meet parents

**Lafayetter:** You did perfectly fine when you met George and Martha

**Angelicant:** Yeah but he did sort of botch the meeting with our dad

**MomFriend™:** Well I mean he did sort of just walk up to dad and say like “Hello sir I am Alexander Hamilton aka the boy whose name is on your daughter however her name is not on me and I actually have three other soulmates so we aren’t dating but we are still good friends however it I didn’t have a soulmate I would totally fuck her” He didn’t have any tact

**AngrySmol:** I was nervous!! Your dad is very intimidating and the words just came out with me thinking.

**AngrySmol:** Also that is not at all what I said I am much more eloquent than that.

**MomFriend™:** If you mean you talk in like thirty paragraphs than sure

**AngrySmol:** I am being bullied

**AngrySmol:** Why won’t anyone let me have happiness today

**Lafayetter:** I

**AngrySmol:** Not you, you give me happiness just by existing

**Lafayetter:** awww <3 <3

**AngrySmol:** <3

**Peggles:** Gross, don’t you have a private chat for this

**AngrySmol:** Fight me Peggy

**Peggles:** No thanks I would actually like to live until I'm old thank you very much

**AngrySmol:** hA so you think I would win

**Peggles:** No but I know if I even touched you your soulmates would kill me

**Peggles:** And have you see Lafayette, they are terrifying

**AngrySmol:** And that is why I love them

**Lafayetter:** I love you two!!

**Peggles:** I'll say it again

**Peggles:** Use Your Private Chat

* * *

**TheoMocha:** You know

**TheoMocha:** I was thinking and

**TheoMocha:** Considering none of us are really doing Thanksgiving with our families this yea

**JohnLatte:** Excuse me, I thought we were each other's families

**JohnLatte:** Also all of my demon siblings are here too

**TheoMocha:** I meant with no adults John

**MariaRistretto:** I mean technically we’re all adults

**TheoMocha:** I AM TRYING TO MAKE A POINT HERE

**MariaRistretto:** Sorry, continue

**TheoMocha:** THANK YOU

**TheoMocha:** AS I WAS SAYING

**TheoMocha:** Since none of us are really celebrating with adults who like traditions and stuff, and are instead just celebrating with each other this year

**TheoMocha:** Why don’t we just like skip the big feast part of it and do something fun instead

**TheoMocha:** Like we could all go play laser tag or mini golf or something

**MariaRistretto:** WE COULD GO SEE MOANA

**JohnLatte:** SOLD

**TheoMocha:** Wait really?

**JohnLatte:** yeah i mean martha and i had been talking about doing something different anyways this year

**JohnLatte:** its the first year weve all been away from home and after all the fighting she did to get our siblings away from dad

**JohnLatte:** we kind of agreed doing something less traditional might make it a little easier

**MariaRistretto:** Honestly I’m down for anything that gives me an excuse not to go home

**MariaRistretto:** My parents are /still/ asking me why I left James when were supposed to be soulmates

**MariaRistretto:** Apparently the fact that he almost KILLED ME still isn’t a good enough reason for them

**MariaRistretto:** You think they would give it up after two fucking years but apparently not.

**JohnLatte:**... do you wanna come over

**MariaRistretto:** Do you mind?

**JohnLatte:** ill get the couch set up and order us a pizza

**JohnLatte:** and Mac just got a bath today so she is ready for prime cuddles

**MariaRistretto:** I’ll be there in ten

**JohnLatte:** theo?

**TheoMocha:** lol im already on my way over see you soon

* * *

**JohnLatte:** so

**TheoMocha:** Why are you texting when we are five feet from you?

**JohnLatte:** idk because theres a movie on??

**JohnLatte:** also ellie would kill me if i interrupted ‘let it go’ it is her favorite song

**MariaRistretto:** John she’s a bird

**JohnLatte:** a very smart bird who can talk and who will annoy me to the end of times if i interrupt her song

**TheoMocha:** I

**JohnLatte:** look at ellie and tell me she isnt watching the tv

**MariaRistretto:** huh

**MariaRistretto:** she actually looks very into it

**JohnLatte:** of course she is shes a very smart bird

* * *

**JohnLatte:** !!!!

**JohnLatte:** i forgot!

**TheoMocha:** forgot what?

**JohnLatte:** why i texted you in the first place

**MariaRistretto:** Which was...?

**JohnLatte:** i wanted to know if we were going to plan anything specific for thanksgiving or not

**JohnLatte:** and also if you wanted to join my siblings and i for a sleepover that night

**MariaRistretto:** I think we should just go with the flow and see how we feel, though we have to go see Moana at some point

**TheoMocha:** Yeah I agree, I think the whole point of not doing the traditional things is to let go of the pressure it brings, and making a plan would just bring pressure back

**JohnLatte:** okay so no plan but we have to see Moana at some point

**JohnLatte:** what about the sleepover do you want to come

**MariaRistretto:** Where would it be?

**JohnLatte:** well here probably because i have mac and frances and ellie and i cant really leave them all night

**TheoMocha:** Honestly I’m down

**MariaRistretto:** Same. But I’m sleeping next to Theo this time because John kicks in his sleep sometimes

**JohnLatte:** only when theres something on one side of me

**JohnLatte:** if theres a person on each side its not as bad

**MariaRistretto:** Right well I’m not taking any chances

**JohnLatte:** well its not like im the only one with bad sleeping habits

**JohnLatte:** you sleep walk sometimes and we both know theo talks in her sleep

**TheoMocha:** We all agreed to never speak of my night time talkings ever

**TheoMocha:** They never make sense and I never remember them in the morning

**JohnLatte:** thats probably for the best because you’ve mentioned some creepy things in your sleep

**MariaRistretto:** The conversations are always amusing until suddenly you turn them into some kind of horror show

**MariaRistretto:** also @JohnLatte, I only sleepwalk when I’ve had a very bad day or when I’m in a new place

**JohnLatte:** the point was we’re all messed up sleepers

**JohnLatte:** and so therefore we should not judge the others for their horrible sleeping activities

**TheoMocha:** What happens when you’re asleep stays asleep

**MariaRistretto:** Agreed.

* * *

**MariaRistretto:** this is the worst day of my life i am actually dying

**JohnLatte:** im so sorry i didnt want to leave you alone

**JohnLatte:** hes never come in during the week before why was he here during the week hes never here during the week its always on saturday

**TheoMocha:** What happened???

**MariaRistretto:** I AM RUNNING THE SHOP BY MYSELF

**MariaRistretto:** AND IT IS HELL

**TheoMocha:** Where is John??

**MariaRistretto:** IN THE STORAGE CLOSET

**JohnLatte:** alex came in and i panicked and ran to the nearest place i could find

**MariaRistretto:** HES TRAPPED IN THERE THEO

**MariaRistretto:** AFTER ALEX LEFT HE TRIED TO GET OUT BUT THE DOOR WILL NOT OPEN IT IS LITERALLY LOCKED AND I DON’T HAVE THE KEYS TO THAT DOOR AND NEITHER DOES JOHN

**JohnLatte:** well even if i did they wouldnt be much help in this situation

**TheoMocha:** I might have the keys to the door

**JohnLatte:** why do you have one but not us?

**TheoMocha:** Because I’m the manager and you’re not???

**JohnLatte:** fair enough

**MariaRistretto:** THATS NICE AND ALL BUT YOURE NOT HERE THEO SO IT REALLY DOESN'T HELP

**TheoMocha:** I’M SORRY MARIA BUT I’M CURRENTLY IN CLASS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SOME OF US TOOK LONGER TO KNOW WHAT THEY WANTED TO DO WITH THEIR LIVES THAN OTHERS

**JohnLatte:** can we all just like chill

**MariaRistretto:** I WOULD LOVE TO JOHN BUT I CANNOT MAKE IT THIS WHOLE DAY UNTIL THEO GETS OUT OF CLASS BY MYSELF ITS TOO MUCH WORK

**TheoMocha:** I can call you in a little backup

**TheoMocha:** But I’m not sure if you’re going to like it

**MariaRistretto:** You don’t mean...

**TheoMocha:** I do

**MariaRistretto:** But h lives in LA now

**TheoMocha:** He’s back in town for a shoot though

**MariaRistretto:** Would he even do it?

**MariaRistretto:** I mean we haven’t seen him since he got his big break in that movie

**MariaRistretto:** He’s so famous now why would he even come back?

**TheoMocha:** He still owes me a few favors from all the times I covered for his ass when he snuck out for auditions

**TheoMocha:** Besides you know he loved working here even if he complained all the time

**MariaRistretto:** The shop is going to be in chaos if word gets out he’s here

**TheoMocha:** If you don’t have any help it’s going to be chaos period

**MariaRistretto:** I’m going to regret this

**MariaRistretto:** But send him over

**JohnLatte:** okay ive been quiet this whole time hoping one of you would explain but since youre clearly not going to i have to ask

**JohnLatte:** what the hell are you two talking about

**TheoMocha:** We can’t get you out of the closet until after I get out of class

**TheoMocha:** So I’m sending Maria help from someone we used to know

**JohnLatte:** okay but who

**MariaRistretto:** Don’t freak out but

**MariaRistretto:** It’s George King

**JohnLatte:** youre fucking kidding me

**MariaRistretto:** I’m not

**TheoMocha:** Back before you got a job here George used to work here. Me and him started at the same time actually, I used to cover for him whenever he snuck off to auditions, he was always looking to catch his big break

**JohnLatte:** youre joking

**JohnLatte:** THE George King used to work here? You two know THE George King?

**TheoMocha:** Yep

**MariaRistretto:** Sadly

**JohnLatte:** okay why do you say it like that the dude is literally one of the top rising stars right now how can you not be happy youre friends with him

**MariaRistretto:** Oh don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy

**MariaRistretto:** It’s just, George is a little...

**TheoMocha:** Eccentric, a drama queen, loud and slightly obnoxious at times?

**MariaRistretto:** Yeah that.

**MariaRistretto:** Like don’t get me wrong he’s a great friend and pretty cool to be around most of the time, but he’s also a lot to handle.

**TheoMocha:** He can also be a little loud at times and likes to enter every room in a way that causes all eyes to go to him

**TheoMocha:** A bit vain at times, but he always comes through for his friends in the end.

**TheoMocha:** Which is why, Maria, he just texted me saying he was going to be there to help you in ten minutes.

**MariaRistretto:** I am not ready for this

**JohnLatte:** at least you’re not locked in a closet

**MariaRistretto:** You did that to yourself

**JohnLatte:** I P A N I C K E D

**MariaRistretto:** All I’m saying is that none of this would be happening if it wasn’t for you going into the closet

**TheoMocha:** Well John is very familiar with closets

**JohnLatte:** RUDE

**MariaRistretto:** Yeah John I thought you were done with being in closets John what happened

**JohnLatte:** i feel so attacked right now

**JohnLatte:** i am trapped alone in this dark closet for who knows how long until Theo shows up to save me

**JohnLatte:** and you two are out there bullying me this is so rude

**MariaRistretto:** aww, Johhhhhn

**JohnLatte:** its not like i planned for this to happen

**TheoMocha:** We know John. We’re just teasing you.

**JohnLatte:** i just, whenever i see one of them i panic and all i can think to do is to run or hide and usually im prepared for it but he came out of nowhere and it was early and i wasnt thinking clearly because i havent had any coffee yet, i didnt realize id be trapped

**MariaRistretto:** John are you crying in there?

**JohnLatte:** maybe

**TheoMocha:** It was only teasing John. We know you didn’t mean to get locked in there and we know you can’t help how you react when you see your soulmates.

**TheoMocha:** You’re scared. We both understand that.

**JohnLatte:** a lot has just been happening these past few days and after seeing hercules with alex and lafayette and knowing that i could never be apart of that, i could never be a part of their happiness, it just hurts so much

**JohnLatte:** and i havent been sleeping well the past few nights so i guess im just overly tired and really emotional and its making me have stupid thoughts that i dont want but i cant push away

**MariaRistretto:** Oh John.

**MariaRistretto:** If I was strong enough I would physically kick this door down and drag you out here and hug you until you couldn’t breathe

**JohnLatte:** thanks but i think you might actually get fired if you did that

**TheoMocha:** Are you going to be okay for a few more hours? I can try and sneak away to break you out if you need me to

**JohnLatte:** ill be fine

**JohnLatte:** i think im just going to try and sleep since theres nothing else to do in here

**JohnLatte:** it smells like coffee which is always soothing

**JohnLatte:** and maybe if i plug in my headphones ill be able to distract myself long enough to fall asleep

**MariaRistretto:** I’ll be right out here if you need anything.

**MariaRistretto:** If nothing else I’ll get George to kick the door down, he loves to save the damsel in distress.

**JohnLatte:** thanks but id rather not look like a mess the first time i meet a famous person if you dont mind

**TheoMocha:** I’ll rush over as soon as I can okay John?

**TheoMocha:** Just stay safe until then

**JohnLatte:** i will

**JohnLatte:** and thank you both


	3. George King Has Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EspresSoself: So I was thinking
> 
> Capurrrchino: Never a good thing
> 
> EspresSoself: Shut up Theo
> 
> EspresSoself: As I was saying, I was doing some thinking and, if seeing Alex and Lafayette and the other one hurts John so much, why don’t we just ban them from the shop
> 
> BrewtifulMe: George no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on updating so soon but Thursday was James Madison's birthday so I decided to write a bit of JeffMads to celebrate, only things got out of hand and it's a little bit late, but Happy Birthday anyways James Madison, you are dead so I imagine time doesn't matter for you

**MariaRistretto:** We’re in between rush hours right now. There's about three people in the shop and it's fairly silent except the sound of someone typing on their computer.

 **MariaRistretto:** I'm standing behind the counter making sure everything is ready for our next rush when suddenly the doors fly open, the bell rings violently and someone walks in, the doors slamming behind them. They stop just beyond the door, ripping off their sunglasses with a smirk and proclaim loudly “GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES”

 **MariaRistretto:** Two of the customers turn to stare (the third is wearing headphones and cannot hear). George struts up to the counter full smirk, before grabbing onto the edge an like pole vaulting over it despite the fact we've told him many times not to do this.

 **MariaRistretto:** I smile apologetically to the customers who eventually look away from George as if nothing had happened. George meanwhile is pulling on his apron as if it was nothing and sliding on a hat before he turns to look at me, a large smile on his face but not the one you see on tv. A genuine one.

 **MariaRistretto:** He pulls me into a quick hug because he's George, but before we get a chance to talk beyond that a customer walks in. George walks up to the register and starts talking to them as if no time has passed since he last worked here.

 **TheoMocha:** So things are going good then?

 **MariaRistretto:** Yeah. I mean he's still being his same old obnoxious and over the top self, he's only been here like ten minutes and he's already yelled twice at the coffee machine for not working fast enough or not doing what he wanted, but I mean it's kind of like old times you know?

 **MariaRistretto:** Things were so different back then and so much has changed but it's nice to see that George is still the same as he always was here in the shop.

 **TheoMocha:** So by the end of the day we’re probably going to want to kill him right?

 **MariaRistretto:** Probably

* * *

 **MariaRistretto:** Well we’ve survived the first rush hour somehow.

 **MariaRistretto:** I'm not nearly as good at making drinks as John is, but George is even worse, so that kind of slowed us down slightly. Luckily George was able to keep anyone from being too upset by using his usual charm and flirting with everyone that walked in.

 **TheoMocha:** I'll give it to him the boy has charm, which is obviously why he's made it as far as he has already.

 **TheoMocha:** Anyone spotted him yet?

 **MariaRistretto:** A few people seemed to know who he was but we haven't been flooded with people yet.

 **MariaRistretto:** George does play a psychotic killer in his show I mean so that could also be why no one wants to meet him.

 **TheoMocha:** He is kind of new to the whole industry too I mean his show just finished airing its first season a few months back, so it's not like he's super famous yet.

 **MariaRistretto:** John knew who he was

 **TheoMocha:** That's because John loves to watch all those creepy thriller movies and shows.

 **MariaRistretto:** Touché.

 **MariaRistretto:** Oh George just asked if he could join our chat.

 **TheoMocha:** Ehh, John probably won't mind so go for it.

 **MariaRistretto:** Okay brace yourself

**_Maria Ristretto has added EspresSoself to the chat_ **

**TheoMocha:** Hey George!

 **EspresSoself:** Hello Theo, how are you dear?

 **TheoMocha:** I'm good thank you, how are you?

 **EspresSoself:** Oh I'm absolutely wonderful as usual, you know me it's hard for anything to get me down

 **EspresSoself:** Though I do admit that your name rather disappoints me Theo.

 **MariaRistretto:**... why?

 **EspresSoself:** As does yours Maria

 **EspresSoself:** You work at one of the best named coffee shops in the world (and I would know I've been to many), and you use such simple screen names as these?

 **EspresSoself:** Where is the fun in that? Where is the excitement?

 **TheoMocha:** What do you suggest we change our names to then Georgie?

 **EspresSoself:** Why coffee puns of course!

 **TheoMocha:** George no

 **EspresSoself:** Oh but it would be so much more fun!

 **MariaRistretto:** I'm down for it tbh

**_MariaRistretto has changed their name to BrewtifulMe_ **

**EspresSoself:** Oh yes that is perfect darling, I absolutely love it for you.

 **BrewtifulMe:** Your turn Theo

 **TheoMocha:** Absolutely not

 **EspresSoself:** Oh don't be a party pooper Theo

 **JohnLatte:** ueah dont be a party pooper theo

 **TheoMocha:** How long have you been here??

 **JohnLatte:** honestly I just woke up I have no idea whats going on

 **TheoMocha:** But you said something anyways?

 **JohnLatte:** yeah well my brain is hardly awake and seemed like a good idea

 **BrewtifulMe:** We’re supposed to be changing our names to coffee puns or whatever but Theo is refusing

 **JohnLatte:** Like this?

**_JohnLatte has changed their name to TheDailyGrind_ **

**EspresSoself:** I have no idea who you are but yes I approve

 **TheDailyGrind:** the guy stuck in the closet

 **TheDailyGrind:** john laurens

 **EspresSoself:** I'm George King, the hottest new face in Hollywood and former employee of this glorious coffee shop

 **TheDailyGrind:** awesome wow

 **TheoMocha:** John how awake are you right now?

 **TheDailyGrind:** like five percent

 **TheoMocha:** Go back to sleep

 **TheDailyGrind:** i cant

 **TheDailyGrind:** not until you change your name

 **EspresSoself:** I like this kid

 **TheDailyGrind:** excuse u i am like 24

 **TheDailyGrind:** i think anyway

 **TheoMocha:** Jesus

**_TheoMocha changed her name to Capurrrccino_ **

**Capurrrccino:** Happy now?

 **EspresSoself:** It'll do

 **EspresSoself:** Though it would be a better name if this shop had a cat mascot instead of a dog

 **TheDailyGrind:** mac is not a mascot she is my dog

 **TheDailyGrind:** she just comes with me to work every day and the customers love her

 **Capurrrccino:** John go to sleep

 **TheDailyGrind:** wait but i need to know how mac is doing now

 **TheDailyGrind:** is she okay without me there whats going on

 **BrewtifulMe:** I just sent you like twenty pictures does that answer your question

 **TheDailyGrind:** yaeh

 **TheDailyGrind:** tell mac to be a good dog and that ill be out soon

 **BrewtifulMe:** Tell her yourself

 **TheDailyGrind:** kay

 **BrewtifulMe:** Oh my god

 **BrewtifulMe:** I am so glad there was only like one other person in here besides us

 **Capurrrccino:** Did John just yell through the door?

 **BrewtifulMe:** Yep

 **EspresSoself:** The dog's name is Macchiato

 **TheDailyGrind:** technically her full name is Caramel Macchiato but yeah

 **EspresSoself:** She's named after a coffee, John is officially my favorite out of you three

 **TheDailyGrind:** thank

 **TheDailyGrind:** its because Macchiato means stained and she basically looks like shes got caramel stains on her coat

 **TheDailyGrind:** its also alexs favorite drink

 **TheDailyGrind:** he orders it every time he comes in here

 **TheDailyGrind:** unless he's tired and then just drinks something really strong

 **TheDailyGrind:** not that I ever talk to him or anything

 **TheDailyGrind:** i just happen to overhear him when he orders

 **TheDailyGrind:** every saturday

 **TheDailyGrind:** while i hide in the back because i cant talk to him

 **Capurrrchino:** John, go to sleep

 **TheDailyGrind:** yeah okay

 **EspresSoself:** Okay why do I feel like I've missed something here?

 **BrewtifulMe:** Because you haven't been here in like forever?

 **EspresSoself:** Well darling when you’re as busy as I am being famous, it’s finding time to travel across the country just for a coffee

 **Capurrrchino:** Well a lot things change when you’re not there to witness it whatever the reason.

 **EspresSoself:** Maybe you could fill me in on them then considering I was off charming Hollywood with my incredible acting and flawless style.

 **Capurrrchino:** Sorry Georgie but we can’t just go handing out John’s secrets just because you asked.

 **BrewtifulMe:** It’s all a very sensitive subject for him, and we promised when he told us to keep it between us.

 **EspresSoself:** Fine then, I shall just have to ask John when he wakes up then

 **Capurrrchino:** Or don’t

 **EspresSoself:** Too late Theo darling. If its the only way I will find out, I’ll ask

 **EspresSoself:** Now if you’ll excuse me there is a wave of people coming in and I must work my magic on the crowds whilst Maria struggles with that coffee machine from hell

 **BrewtifulMe:** Someone literally shoot me now.

* * *

**_BrewtifulMe has sent a video._ **

**BrewtifulMe:** What happens when you let George try and make coffee in the devil machine

**_The video starts facing the floor, and in the background you can hear shouting. The camera slowly moves up to reveal a slightly younger George King, standing in front of the an oldish coffee machine and yelling furiously at it as he tries to get it to do what he wants. The camera looks over to the other side of the counter, where a customer is waiting looking mostly amused as they stare at George. George’s yelling continues in the background as the camera pans over the rest of the coffee shop, filled with only a few people who are seemingly indifferent to George’s rantings. They’re regulars at the shop it seems. The camera then turns around to face the person who is holding it, and Maria’s face comes into view. Her hair is slightly longer here and there’s a light bruise on her cheek and a nervous look in her eye, but she’s smiling slightly nonetheless, and she mouths silently to the camera “He’s been doing this for almost three minutes.”. The camera then turns back around to face George, who has stopped shouting but is still muttering moodily at the machine which finally seems to have produced what he wanted. George delivers the coffee to the customer before turning to face Maria, a scowl on his face. When he notices the camera he straightens up just slightly, and looks it dead in the eye before he says “That coffee machine can rot in fucking hell.”_ **

**Capurrrchino:** Oh my god

 **BrewtifulMe:** I totally forgotten I had this on my phone until George once again started to yell at the coffee machine

 **EspresSoself:** That thing is the actual devil and it never works and I hate it

 **BrewtifulMe:** Okay I agree

 **BrewtifulMe:** But for some reason John never has the same problems so I don’t know if you can actually blame the machine

 **EspresSoself:** Well clearly John must be a demon whisperer then because I can make coffee on other machines but not this one

 **Capurrrchino:** When was this anyways?

 **BrewtifulMe:** I think it was like two weeks after I had started working with you

 **EspresSoself:** Oh I remember this day! It was the first time Theo had ever left the two of us alone in the store together

 **Capurrchino:** That was when I was gone the whole week wasn’t it?

 **EspresSoself:**  Indeed darling it was

 **BrewtifulMe:** You told us to send you updates because you were worried about how everything would go, so I took this video

 **EspresSoself:** I remember at the time Maria was still kind of really shy/scared to be around me, so I was trying to be extra dramatic that day to make her smile and feel more relaxed around me.

 **BrewtifulMe:** It took a while but by the end of that week I actually kind of trusted you, which made me even more nervous because if James had found out I knew he would have been pissed.

 **EspresSoself:** Speaking of your piece of shit ex-husband

 **EspresSoself:** He hasn’t been giving you any trouble has he? Do I need to talk to him again?

 **BrewtifulMe:** That won’t be necessary George, though I appreciate your concern. I haven’t seen him since the divorce was finally finalized.

 **BrewtifulMe:** My parents are /still/ giving me crap about leaving him though, and apparently my mom talks to him regularly, but I haven’t heard a word from him since that night

 **EspresSoself:** Well your parents are assholes.

 **Capurrrchino:** George! You can’t just say things like that.

 **BrewtifulMe:** It’s fine Theo, he’s right.

 **EspresSoself:** I usually am yes

 **BrewtifulMe:** Don’t push it King.

* * *

 **TheDailyGrind:** theo please tell me you are coming soon

 **Capurrrchino:** Oh you’re awake, hello John

 **TheDailyGrind:** yeah yeah hello to you too, now please tell me you are coming soon

 **Capurrrchino:** In about half an hour why

 **TheDailyGrind:** because i am about to explode

 **TheDailyGrind:** i was on my third coffee before i got locked in here and i really need to pee

 **Capurrrchino:** Serves you right for drinking so much coffee

 **TheDailyGrind:** i needed it to survive i was so tired

 **TheDailyGrind:** and now ive slept and im not tired but i really really need to pee

 **Capurrrchino:** Okay Okay, I’ll get there as soon as I can

 **TheDailyGrind:** bless

* * *

 **TheTolHalf:** James why do you literally look like you’re about to pass out?

 **TheSmolHalf:** I do not

 **TheTolHalf:** you are literally an inch away from freaking out over something do not lie to me

 **TheTolHalf:** something has clearly worked you up very much what is it

 **TheSmolHalf:** Its n o t h i n g

 **TheTolHalf:** Don’t make me ask Dolley

 **TheSmolHalf:** Are you threatening me with my other soulmate and the spouse of one of our coworkers?

 **TheTolHalf:** absolutely

 **TheSmolHalf:** Why would they even know anything anyways?

 **TheTolHalf:** because you tell them literally everything and they’re like your second best friend after me???

 **TheSmolHalf:** You’re my boyfriend and also my soulmate

 **TheTolHalf:** which is why you should tell me what is going on

 **TheTolHalf:** pleeeeeeeeease?????

 **TheSmolHalf:** No

 **TheTolHalf:** Fine I’ll just ask Dolley

* * *

 **TheTolHalf:** DOLLEY!!

 **Dolls:** Okay I already know what you’re going to ask because James has already texted me

 **TheTolHaf:** So you’re not going to tell me

 **Dolls:** Oh no I totally am

 **Dolls:** Apparently George King, aka the lead actor in that one weird thriller James likes, apparently he’s in town and he’s working at a coffee shop not too far from your work

 **Dolls:** And James really wants to meet him but also he’s too nervous too and he didn’t want to tell you because he said you would drag him down there if he did

 **TheTolHalf:** Just out of curiosity, what is this coffee shop called?

* * *

 **TheSmolHalf:** You are dead to me.

 **Dolls:** Have fun Jemmy!!

 **TheSmolHalf:** fuck off

* * *

 **TheTolHalf:** This is the cutest thing ever

 **TheSmolHalf:** Thomas I swear to god no its not

 **TheSmolHalf:** I am so red my face is hot

 **TheTolHalf:** You should talk to him

 **TheSmolHalf:** ajkhndjkgferouolk;ajhhs

 **TheSmolHalf:** NO

 **TheTolHalf:** Why not? He seems pretty friendly and lots of other people are doing it

 **TheSmolHalf:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **TheSmolHalf:** WE ARE GETTING OUR COFFEE AND LEAVING

 **TheTolHalf:** I’m going to talk to him

 **TheSmolHalf:** nOO

 **TheTolHalf:** Want me to get you his autograph?

 **TheSmolHalf:** Thomas please do not do this to me

 **TheTolHalf:** too late

* * *

 **TheSmolHalf:** I cannot believe you did that

 **TheTolHalf:** He’s such a friendly guy, I can see why you like him so much

 **TheSmolHalf:** I am not speaking to you for the rest of my life I cannot believe you actually did that Thomas

 **TheSmolHalf:** I literally felt like I was dying I was so red and hot and I hate you so much

 **TheTolHalf:** Love you too Maddy <3

 **TheSmolHalf:** Asshole

* * *

 **EspresSoself:** I have no idea who that guy was but he was incredible

 **Capurrrchino:**???

 **EspresSoself:** This guy just came up to talk to me and said “Listen I have no idea who you are really my boyfriend really fucking loves you only he’s too shy to talk to you for himself, so I came over to ask if he could have your autograph.”  

 **EspresSoself:** And you know I get these things all the time so of course I’m like “Sure why not, what do you want me to sign?”

 **EspresSoself:** And he’s like “Shit man I don’t know, literally anything would make him happy he just likes you a lot”

 **EspresSoself:** And then he stops for a moment to think and the next thing I know he’s taken off his jacket, which looked very expensive mind you and very nice, and he just hands it to me like “Here sign this. He’s always stealing my jackets anyways.”

 **EspresSoself:** So I sign the sleeve of this jacket which is worth like honestly at least half of what this entire shop costs, and he just smiles at me like “Cool thanks”, and then just walks off into the crowd

 **EspresSoself:** I have no idea who he is or what the hell just happened, but honestly I think that is the best fucking fan experience I have ever had in my life

* * *

 **TheSmolHalf:** You're never getting this jacket back just so you know

 **TheTolHalf:** I didn't really plan to

 **TheTolHalf:** It looks better on you anyways

 **TheSmolHalf:** Are you implying I should wear more of your clothes

 **TheTolHalf:** I would not survive if you did

 **TheSmolHalf:** hmmm

* * *

 **TheDailyGrind:** FINALLY

 **TheDailyGrind:** IM FREEEEEEE

 **TheDailyGrind:** THANK YOU THEO YOU ARE MY HERO

* * *

 **BrewtifulMe:** Red alert

 **BrewtifulMe:** John do not leave the bathroom

 **TheDailyGrind:**...why?

 **TheoMocha:** Lafayette and Alex have just walked in

 **TheDailyGrind:** youre fucking joking me

 **TheDailyGrind:** great, just as i get free from one prison i am forced into another

 **TheDailyGrind:** literally fuck my life

* * *

 **EspresSoself:** Okay was I seeing things or does that Alex kid actually have John’s name on the back of his hand?

 **TheDailyGrind:** i knew this was going to come up eventually

 **TheDailyGrind:** yes he did

 **EspresSoself:** And correct me if I’m wrong, but John’s name appeared to be white and not black like normal?

 **TheDailyGrind:** yeah it was

 **EspresSoself:** So Alex is your soulmate

 **TheDailyGrind:** one of them

 **EspresSoself:** One of them?

 **TheDailyGrind:** i have three

 **TheDailyGrind:** lafayette, hercules, and alexander

 **EspresSoself:** But why was his soulmark white? That only happens when a soulmate dies

 **TheDailyGrind:** well funnily enough i have died

 **EspresSoself:** Oh

 **TheDailyGrind:** i dont really want to go into it

 **TheDailyGrind:** but as far as the three of them know im still dead

 **TheDailyGrind:** which is why i never talk to them and hide whenever they come in

 **TheDailyGrind:** because i cant face them and hurt them all over again

 **EspresSoself:** They really upset you don’t  you?

 **TheDailyGrind:** it just hurts seeing them and not being able to do anything about it

 **EspresSoself:** hmm

* * *

 **EspresSoself:** So I was thinking

 **Capurrrchino:** Never a good thing

 **EspresSoself:** Shut up Theo

 **EspresSoself:** As I was saying, I was doing some thinking and, if seeing Alex and Lafayette and the other one hurts John so much, why don’t we just ban them from the shop

 **BrewtifulMe:** George no

 **EspresSoself:** What? If they can’t come in the shop then John doesn’t have to see them and he won’t have to worry about them seeing him anyways and he can like relax a little bit

 **Capurrrchino:** Okay but we’re trying to keep the fact John is even here a secret.

 **Capurrrchino:** If we banned them we’d have to give a reason why, and that would expose John more than likely

 **EspresSoself:** Oh

 **EspresSoself:** I hadn’t thought about that

 **TheDailyGrind:** its not like you can exactly just ban anyone you want anyways

 **EspresSoself:** I mean I technically can’t but my dad can

 **EspresSoself:** He always said that was one of the benefits of owning your own businesses

 **TheDailyGrind:** what

 **TheDailyGrind:** hold the fuck up

 **TheDailyGrind:** are you telling me youre the boss’s son

 **EspresSoself:** You didn’t know that?

 **TheDailyGrind:** NO

 **Capurrrchino:** How else do you think someone as obnoxious as this ass would get a job here?

 **EspresSoself:** Excuse me, this “obnoxious ass” was the one who got you a job here in the first place

 **Capurrrchino:** That’s because you didn’t want to work here alone and I was one of the only people who could tolerate you more than a few hours

 **EspresSoself:** Harsh

 **TheDailyGrind:** you know, i was wondering how you got a job at a coffee shop not knowing out all how to work a coffee machine

 **EspresSoself:** That thing does not work properly it's a piece of trash

 **TheDailyGrind:** well she certainly isnt going to work for you if you talk to her like that

 **BrewtifulMe:** She?

 **TheDailyGrind:** yeah, her name is Stella

 **Capurrrchino:** You named the coffee machine??

 **TheDailyGrind:** of course i did why do you think im her favorite

 **Capurrrchino:** I

 **BrewtifulMe:** Okay what the fuck is even happening today.

* * *

 **TheTolHalf:** Dinner’s almost done are you out of the shower?

 **TheSmolHalf:** yeah I'm on my way down

 **TheTolHalf:** hurry up I wanna kiss you before the food finishes.

 **TheSmolHalf:** chill I'm here

 **TheTolHalf:**!!

* * *

 **TheSmolHalf:** Thomas come back here I don't know how the stove works

 **TheTolHalf:** why would you do this to me???

 **TheSmolHalf:** The house is going to burn down don't be dramatic

 **TheTolHalf:** I'm not

 **TheTolHalf:** you have literally killed me I am dead

 **TheSmolHalf:** Are you crying???

 **TheTolHalf:** WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO

 **TheTolHalf:** YOU COME DOWN THE STAIRS WITH SWEATPANTS THAT HANG WAY TOO LOW BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO ME AND DONT FIT ON YOUR FRAME

 **TheTolHalf:** YOUR GLASSES ARE ON AND YOUR STILL A LITTLE WET FROM THE SHOWER AND YOUR SHIRT IS WAY TO BIG IT LOOKS LIKE A DRESS

 **TheTolHalf:** AND YOU DONT EVEN HAVE HANDS LIKE WHERE ARE THEY

 **TheTolHalf:** AND YOU HAVE THIS ADORABLE SMIRK ON YOUR FACE AND YOU JUST WALK OVER AND KISS ME LIKE YOURE NOT STANDING THERE LOOKING LIKE A LITERAL RAY OF SUN

 **TheTolHalf:** AND LIKE THE FUCKIN SOFT GREY LIGHT THAT JUST SURROUNDS YOU CONSTANTLY WAS PRATICALLY SPARKLING AND YOU LOOKED SO FUCKINF CUTE MY HEART CANNOT HANDLE IT

 **TheTolHalf:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JAMES WHAT THE FUCK LIKE IT SHOULDNT EVEN BE POSSIBLE TO LOVE A PERSON THIS MUCH AND YET HERE I AM LOVING YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF AND I CANNOT FUNCTION

 **TheSmolHalf:** Omg Thomas.

 **TheSmolHalf:** this is so cute I love you so much

 **TheTolHalf:**!!!

 **TheTolHalf:** I love you too!!!

 **TheSmolHalf:** Great, now please come turn off this stove before we both die here.

 **TheTolHalf:** Coming!!

* * *

 **TheSmolHalf:** Thomas

 **TheTolHalf:** Yes Maddy?

 **TheSmolHalf:** You are not wearing that to work

 **TheTolHalf:** lol too late

 **TheSmolHalf:** Thomas we have a meeting today

 **TheSmolHalf:** A meeting you’re supposed to talk at

 **TheSmolHalf:** You can not walk into it wearing a shirt that looks like a crop top on you

 **TheTolHalf:** Why not? I look fabulous.

 **TheTolHalf:** And don’t say I don’t because I saw the way you stared when I walked down the stairs

 **TheSmolHalf:** I can see you stomach and I am very weak

 **TheSmolHalf:** But that’s not the point

 **TheTolHalf:** Pretty sure it is

 **TheSmolHalf:** It's not professional Thomas!!

 **TheTolHalf:** Oh look at that it's time to go

 **TheSmolHalf:** Thomas I swear to god.

* * *

 **TheTolHalf:** You know making out in my office isn't really professional either

 **TheSmolHalf:** You shouldn't have worn that shirt then

 **TheTolHalf:** Our meeting starts in twenty minutes

 **TheSmolHalf:** that still leaves seventeen minutes for you to kiss me now get back over here

 **TheTolHalf:**!!

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Madison

 **TheSmolHalf:** Hamilton no

 **AngrySmol:** Is Jefferson wearing your shirt?

 **TheSmolHalf:**.... maybe

 **AngrySmol:** I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to this but

 **AngrySmol:** Why?

 **TheSmolHalf:** He's trying to kill me

 **AngrySmol:**....

 **TheSmolHalf:** Don't ask

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Please don’t jump your boyfriend in the middle of this meeting

 **TheSmolHalf:** Hamilton!

 **AngrySmol:** You are already eye fucking him I cannot take anything else

 **TheSmolHalf:**...

 **TheSmolHalf:** Fuck off

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** Why did Madison just drag Jefferson out of the room the second the meeting was over as if their house was on fire?

 **Lafayetter:** I know that we are officially on break now but I do not think it warrants that speed

 **AngrySmol:** Love did you see what Jefferson was wearing?

 **Lafayetter:** Oh yes! He looked very good today, I don’t know he doesn't wear crop tops more, he can pull them off very well

 **AngrySmol:** It was Madison’s shirt

 **Lafayetter:** Well it looked very nice on him

 **AngrySmol:** Yes well I think Madison certainly agreed with you.

 **AngrySmol:** If you catch what I’m saying

 **Lafayetter:** Madison thought he looked nice???

 **brahhcules:** im scared to even ask what happens at your work

 **Lafayetter:** He is his boyfriend of course he thinks he looks nice

 **AngrySmol:** Lafayette dear, I love you to pieces, but that is not at all what I was saying

 **Lafayetter:** Then what do you mean?

 **AngrySmol:** wait for it

 **brahhcules:** god i love laf they are so innocent

 **AngrySmol:** They have on this cutest confused puppy face like they genuinely don’t  understand

 **Lafayetter:** Ohhhhh wait

 **Lafayetter:** You meant

 **AngrySmol:** And they’ve got it

 **Lafayetter:** Oh Ew Alexander that is disgusting!!

 **Lafayetter:** Why would you mention that, now all I can think about is the two of them and it is just

 **Lafayetter:** Horrifying.

 **AngrySmol:** Lafayette just visibly shuddered and I am trying so hard not to laugh how are they so adorable

 **brahhcules:** one of lifes many mysteries

 **Lafayetter:** I can never look at the two of them the same way why would you do this to me Alexander

 **AngrySmol:** You were the one that brought it up first

 **Lafayetter:** But you could have just left me in my wishful thinking instead of dragging me to sin land

 **brahhcules:** omg sin land

 **AngrySmol:** Could’ve should’ve would’ve, it’s too late now

 **Lafayetter:**...

 **Lafayetter:** You’re riding in the back of the car.

 **Lafayetter:** We will be there soon to get you for lunch Hercules.

 **brahhcules:**!!!

* * *

 **brahhcules:** i cant believe they actually made alex sit in the back

 **brahhcules:** Laf looks like a pissed off parent and alex looks like your moody teenage son

 **AngrySmol:** Does that make you my Daddy??

 **brahhcules:** a l e x a n d e r n o

 **AngrySmol:** Are you sure? ;)

 **brahhcules:** alex i swear to god

 **AngrySmol:** But you’d be a cute daddy

 **brahhcules:** n o

 **AngrySmol:** Fine

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Lafayette is going to kill me when we stop aren’t they?

 **brahhcules:** if they stop and read those messages, probably

 **AngrySmol:** Oh god pray for me

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **AngrySmol:** Shit


	4. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AngrySmol: Okay so I’ve been thinking, and maybe I should just like not go tomorrow to Thanksgiving. 
> 
> AngrySmol: I’ll just tell everyone I got sick and stay home 
> 
> brahhcules: why?
> 
> Lafayetter: Mon cher are you alright?
> 
> AngrySmol: Because I cannot meet your parents Hercules!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a mention/slight description of a panic attack

**AngrySmol:** Okay so I’ve been thinking, and maybe I should just like not go tomorrow to Thanksgiving.

 **AngrySmol:** I’ll just tell everyone I got sick and stay home

 **brahhcules:** why?

 **Lafayetter:** Mon cher are you alright?

 **AngrySmol:** Because I cannot meet your parents Hercules!!

 **AngrySmol:** I am not at all ready or prepared or able to meet them

 **brahhcules:** itll be fine

 **AngrySmol:** What if they hate me? What if they meet me and hate me and decide that I’m not good enough for you? 

**AngrySmol:** What if I say something stupid or inappropriate and they hate me? What if they say they don’t want me to date you because I’m weird and impulsive and talk to much? What if I make a fool of myself and everyone laughs? Or worse, what if they pretend to like me but then shit talk me behind my back to you and then you’re torn between us and your parents?

 **AngrySmol:** I can’t do this Hercules, I can’t, I’m so sorry, I just I can’t meet your parents it’s too much pressure and I don’t want to lose what we have because it hasn’t even been a week yet but I love you so much it hurts and I can’t lose that and I can’t do this I can’t I’m so sorry I just

 **AngrySmol:** I want to make you proud, make both of you proud, and make John proud from wherever he's watching us because I know up there somewhere he is watching us, and I want all of you to be proud of me but I'm not good with parents or always knowing the right things to say in social situations and I try really hard not to say anything stupid but when I get nervous it slips out sometimes and right now I'm very anxious

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander did you take your medicine this morning?

 **brahhcules:** medicine?

 **AngrySmol:**... No

 **Lafayetter:** Mon petit lion

 **AngrySmol:** Sorry

 **Lafayetter:** It is okay Alexander. I am coming down to you so we can talk.

 **brahhcules:** take care of him for me laf

 **Lafayetter:** I will

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** I have finally managed to coax Alex into a sleep after several hours of him worrying and after a mild anxiety attack

 **brahhcules:** is he okay

 **Lafayetter:** Not very, but if I can get him to sleep enough and if he takes his medicine tomorrow he should be okay at Thanksgiving.

 **brahhcules:** about that

 **brahhcules:** what medicine is our boyfriend taking and should i be worried about it?

 **Lafayetter:** oh

 **Lafayetter:** We haven't told you yet

 **Lafayetter:** I forget it has been less than a week since we first met

 **brahhcules:** havent told me what exactly

 **Lafayetter:** It is nothing horrible do not worry

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander is just a very private person when it comes to things such as this, he is embarrassed of it though there is no reason to be.

 **brahhcules:** lafayette, dear, you are starting to ramble like alex

 **Lafayetter:** Sorry

 **brahhcules:** its okay!! i just wasn't sure if you were aware you were doing it

 **Lafayetter:** Non I wasn't.

 **brahhcules:** whats going on laf

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander has an anxiety disorder.

 **Lafayetter:** He has medicine he is meant to take everyday to help control it, and he goes to therapy every Saturday, and most of the time he is okay. But when he forgets his medicine or has a very bad day, his anxiety can get worse.

 **brahhcules:** why woudnt he want to tell me that

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander believes having such anxiety makes him weak, and he is afraid that if people find out they will see him differently. Most of our friends do not even know

 **Lafayetter:** There is more though

 **Lafayetter:** I have never told anyone this, but there was a time when I almost left Alexander

 **brahhcules:** no

 **Lafayetter:** Back in our Freshman year of college, Alexander was very much depressed. I had not realized it when we first met, but over time it became clear to me something was very wrong with him. There was a point when he stopped attending classes and would do nothing but lay in bed for days at a time. When I tried to talk to him, he would either ignore me or yell until I backed off.

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander knew there was something wrong with him. The first time we met he told me that he wasn't easy to love, but I had no idea this is what he meant. He was destroying himself day by day, and my heart broke more and more as I watched him. I tried to get him help, but he always insisted he had no way to pay for it

 **Lafayetter:** After a few months it got too much for me to take, and though it was the last thing I wanted to do I forced Alex to make a choice: He could either accept my offer and get some help, or he could reject it and lose me forever. It took him a minute to respond, but he eventually relented and accepted my help. He did not want to lose me either.

 **Lafayetter:** He has been on depression medicine twice since then. The first time when he began getting help, and the second not long after John died. It's been just over a year since he stopped taking it, but we both know that in the future it may become necessary he start again. For now he is okay, and Alexander promised to never refuse help again so as not to lose any of us.

 **brahhcules:** i

 **Lafayetter:** I know it is a lot to take in, but it doesn't change anything about Alexander. He is still our love, even if his head is a little messed up at times.

 **brahhcules:** is that why he refers to his college self as a Mess™ and his now self a simple mess

 **Lafayetter:** That among other reasons.

 **Lafayetter:** Even when Alex began to heal, he was still was very much a mess in college. He had terrible sleep habits and lacked many basic skills needed for human survival

 **Lafayetter:** And of course his first interaction with Mr. Schuyler were no doubt an added reason

 **Lafayetter:** He also had no sense of fashion and would go weeks without washing his hair and taking minimal showers until I forced him too

 **Lafayetter:** He has gotten better over the last year or so, and without college it has gotten much easier for both of us to be on the same schedule

 **Lafayetter:** He still cannot cook however do not let him lie to you

 **brahhcules:** you know this doesn't change anything right

 **brahhcules:** that telling me this, it changes nothing about how much i love you and how much i love alex

 **brahhcules:** he is still my soulmate and still a third of my heart and nothing will ever change that

 **Lafayetter:** I know

 **brahhcules:** okay

 **brahhcules:** im just checking because you started rambling on again

 **brahhcules:** maybe it is time for you to go to bed as well

 **Lafayetter:** It is time we all go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

 **brahhcules:** no kidding

 **brahhcules:** alex may think meeting my parents is bad but i am meeting all of both of yours family at one time and that is true terror

 **Lafayetter:** Do not worry Hercules, we will stay at your side the whole time

 **Lafayetter:** I will tell you who everyone is and then Alexander will tell you his opinions on everyone and probably give you a very long backstory

 **brahhcules:** i look forward to it then

 **brahhcules:** Goodnight Lafayette, I love you

 **Lafayetter:** I love you too!! <3

* * *

 **TheDailyGrind:** fuck my life

 **BrewtifulMe:** is that your new motto?

 **TheDailyGrind:** its like six am why are you awake

 **BrewtifulMe:** I go to the gym every morning???

 **TheDailyGrind:** disgusting

 **BrewtifulMe:** Why are you awake??

 **TheDailyGrind:** mac woke me up at 4:30am this morning demanding to go out, and then forced me on an almost hour walk in the cold dark depths of New York

 **TheDailyGrind:** and as if that wasn't bad enough, when we stopped for coffee because i was freezing and only slightly awake, youll never guess who came in right before i left

 **BrewtifulMe:** Who?

 **TheDailyGrind:** fuckin Lafayette

 **TheDailyGrind:** they looked half asleep and their eyes were hardly open but i swear they got a glimpse of me before i got out the door again

 **TheDailyGrind:** they didnt say anything though so maybe they didnt see me

 **BrewtifulMe:** Or maybe they thought they were seeing a ghost considering they think you're dead

 **TheDailyGrind:** maybe

 **TheDailyGrind:** i sprinted away from the coffee shop just to be sure they couldnt find me or anything

 **TheDailyGrind:** but now its like six something in the morning and i am cold and awake and i cant even go back to sleep because ellie now thinks its morning and wont shut up

 **TheDailyGrind:** the sun isnt even up and i am already suffering

 **BrewtifulMe:** awww you poor thing

 **TheDailyGrind:** are you mocking me

 **BrewtifulMe:** Absolutely

 **TheDailyGrind:** i hate you

 **BrewtifulMe:** That’s nice

 **BrewtifulMe:** Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve arrived at the gym and have things to do before we meet later on

 **TheDailyGrind:** ugggh

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Lafayette love is something wrong?

 **AngrySmol:** You came back from your walk with Philip and you looked ... sad?

 **Lafayetter:** I am fine

 **Lafayetter:** It is just

 **Lafayetter:** When I was out walking Philip, I stopped to get some coffee because it was very early and I was still very tired

 **Lafayetter:** And I know it is crazy, but for a moment when I walked in I was so sure I had seen John.

 **Lafayetter:** It was just for a moment, when I blinked he was gone and I know it must have only been my imagination

 **Lafayetter:** But still it felt like losing him all over again and it just

 **Lafayetter:** hurt

 **AngrySmol:** I know exactly what you mean

 **AngrySmol:** Sometimes when I’m in the special coffee shop, or just down town near it, sometimes I swear for a moment I see a flash of bright red light, swear I see someone who draws me in with that connection I’ve only ever felt with you and Hercules.

 **AngrySmol:** Sometimes I swear John is there and in the next instant I blink and he’s gone and maybe it’s just my imagination but

 **AngrySmol:** I like to think that maybe it’s John’s ghost. That wherever he is he’s watching over us, waiting for the day we get to meet again.

 **AngrySmol:** I don’t think you’re crazy. I think John really is with us.

 **Lafayetter:** I

 **Lafayetter:** Thank you Alexander.

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** What if I just don’t say anything all dinner and then I can’t embarrass myself

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander, dear, I love you but you would not survive 

 **Lafayetter:** You cannot go five minutes without saying something do not kid yourself

 **AngrySmol:** Shit you’re right

 **brahhcules:** youll be okay alex

 **brahhcules:** literally nothing you could say could shock either of my parents

 **AngrySmol:** But I still talk! too! Much!!

 **Lafayetter:** Love

 **brahhcules:** alex you dont talk too much

 **brahhcules:** but we will be right there beside you in case you do

 **Lafayetter:** Yes I am very skilled at cutting you off Alexander, we will help you don’t worry

 **brahhcules:** and whatever happens happens

 **brahhcules:** even if for some unknown reason my parents dont like you

 **brahhcules:** i will always love you alex

 **AngrySmol:** Thank you

 **AngrySmol:** I love you too.

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Who the fuck invited Burr

 **Peggles:** you did 

 **MomFriend™:** right after you punched him the face

 **AngrySmol:** Why did I do this to myself?

 **Angelicant:** You felt bad for breaking his nose 

 **AngrySmol:** Riiiight 

 **AngrySmol:** Okay well I guess that means I can’t be a total ass to him 

 **Lafayetter:** Mon cher I thought you liked Burr? 

 **AngrySmol:** I mean,,, kind of? 

 **AngrySmol:** We’re frenemies more than anything

 **AngrySmol:** I don’t hate him as much as Jefferson, but like I don’t necessarily like him all the time either.

 **MomFriend™:** I don’t know why not he’s a pretty chill person 

 **Angelicant:** Eliza, I love you, but you get no say in this whatsoever you like basically everyone 

 **brahhcules:** i think he seems pretty okay

 **AngrySmol:** Shit you’re here

 **AngrySmol:** And you’re talking to Burr?? 

 **AngrySmol:** shit shit shit  

 **brahhcules:** he’s a really cool dude 

 **brahhcules:** my parents seem to like him 

 **AngrySmol:** All parents like Burr I hate him so much  

 **Lafayetter:** Love now is not the time to be bitter we are about to meet our soulmates parents 

 **AngrySmol:** Right 

 **AngrySmol:** Fuck 

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander 

 **AngrySmol:**... Yes? 

 **Lafayetter:** Where did you go? 

 **AngrySmol:** nowhere 

 **brahhcules:** love 

 **AngrySmol:** Our old bedroom 

 **Lafayetter:** Are you okay? 

 **AngrySmol:** peachy

 **brahhcules:** love you ran off when you saw me coming 

 **AngrySmol:** Not you your parents 

 **Lafayetter:** Dear why

 **AngrySmol:** I couldn’t stay  

 **brahhcules:** why 

 **AngrySmol:** I may or may not be freaking out slightly 

 **Lafayetter:** I’ll be there in a minute mon cher 

 **brahhcules:** im coming too  

 **AngrySmol:** You don’t have to 

 **brahhcules:** too late 

* * *

 **brahhcules:** if youre not ready to meet my parents alex you dont have to 

 **brahhcules:** theyll understand 

 **AngrySmol:** No 

 **AngrySmol:** I want to do this, I really do 

 **AngrySmol:** I’m just very !!!!  

 **Lafayetter:** You can wait if you need to

 **AngrySmol:** I don’t want to wait though  

 **AngrySmol:** I want to meet them 

 **brahhcules:** if this is really what you want then we will both be with you 

 **AngrySmol:** I do 

 **Lafayetter:** Okay 

 **Lafayetter:** I love you Alex 

 **brahhcules:** I love you Alex!! 

 **AngrySmol:** I love you both too

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** I am shaking so much 

 **Lafayetter:** You did so well! 

 **brahhcules:** im so proud of you dear 

 **brahhcules:** my parents called you a “lovely young man” and say “they have never met someone so nice and polite”  

 **AngrySmol:** Really???? 

 **brahhcules:** they love you  

 **AngrySmol:** oh thank god  

 **AngrySmol:** I’m still shaking though can somebody hug me 

 **brahhcules:** on it 

 **Lafayetter:** same 

 **AngrySmol:**!!! 

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Okay now that I am not shaking

 **AngrySmol:** It is time to introduce everyone to Hercules

 **brahhcules:** there are a lot of people here I am alarmed 

 **AngrySmol:** Let’s get started

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** Angelica!

 **Angelicant:** You rang? 

 **Lafayetter:** We are headed your way to introduce Hercules to your signfs be prepared  

 **Lafayetter:** Alex is doing much of the talking so  

 **Angelicant:** Jesus 

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** Eliza! 

 **MomFriend™:** oh dear 

 **Lafayetter:** And Peggy! 

 **Peggles:** yo 

 **Lafayetter:** we are headed your way  

 **Lafayetter:** Alex is leading the way and he is literally bouncing so be nice  

 **Lafayetter:** However he is about to introduce you all to Hercules and probably talk a long time so prepare yourself 

* * *

 **brahhcules:** so 

 **AngrySmol:** yes 

 **brahhcules:** tell me if i have this right but  

 **brahhcules:** Peggy is dating Elizabeth Sanders but they are not soulmates, but neither of them have ever met their soulmate or plan to 

 **AngrySmol:** Yep

 **brahhcules:** Eliza is single, but her soulmate is Alex, though Alex doesn’t have her soulmark back on him 

 **Lafayetter:** Oui 

 **brahhcules:** And Angelica is married to John Church and “married” to Dolley and Martha 

 **brahhcules:** Martha has the soulmark of Dolley and John Church, but John Church has the soulmark of Angelica, Angelica has the soulmark of Dolley, and Dolley has the soulmark of Martha and a dude name James Madison 

 **brahhcules:** James Madison also has Dolley’s name as one of his soulmarks, but they are only friends, and James Madison is dating his other soulmate Thomas Jefferson, who Alex hates a lot. 

 **AngrySmol:** ugh jefferson 

 **AngrySmol:** But yes exactly love 

 **brahhcules:** i am amazed i kept that straight 

 **Lafayetter:** Dear there is nothing straight about any of us 

 **Lafayetter:** At all 

 **brahhcules:** touche 

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** OKAY WHO GAVE ALEX WINE 

 **Peggles:** that depends  

 **Peggles:** why do you want to know 

 **brahhcules:** alex is sobbing and im not entirely sure why but he seems very upset 

 **brahhcules:** i cant understand anything he is saying i am very worried 

 **Lafayetter:** ALEXANDER IS A LIGHT WEIGHT AND ALSO A VERY EMOTIONAL DRUNK  

 **Lafayetter:** NOT TO MENTION HE IS NOT MEANT TO DRINK WITH HIS ANXIETY MEDICATION BECAUSE IT JUST MAKES HIM EVEN MORE UPSET AND ALSO CAN BE VERY DANGEROUS 

 **Peggles:** It was only one glass!! 

 **Peggles:** He took it, I thought it was okay!!

 **Lafayetter:** Alex doesn’t say no to wine even though he knows he shouldn’t because Alex has no self preservation 

 **brahhcules:** please dont do it again this is so heartbreaking 

 **Peggles:** I’m sorry  

 **Lafayetter:** It isn’t all your fault Peggy just be careful next time 

 **Peggles:** I will 

 **Lafayetter:** We are taking Alex home now if anyone asks where we went

 **brahhcules:** we 

 **Lafayetter:** Alex is clinging to you Hercules you are coming with us tonight 

 **Lafayetter:** If you do not mind  

 **brahhcules:** i would never mind spending time with you 

 **Lafayetter:** omg <3 

 **Peggles:** disgusting 

* * *

 **TheDailyGrind:** i am exhausted 

 **Capurrrchino:** Same 

 **BrewtifulMe:** it is only 4pm 

 **TheDailyGrind:** and mac woke me up at 4am what is your point 

 **BrewtifulMe:** We still need to have dinner

 **Capurrrchino:** Wait food?  

 **Capurrrchino:** I vote iHop

 **TheDailyGrind:** sold

 **BrewtifulMe:** That isn’t dinner 

 **Capurrrchino:** Except it is 

 **TheDailyGrind:** the three demon children all want iHop so

 **Capurrrchino:** yes 

 **TheDailyGrind:** also i need coffee or i am going to die 

 **BrewtifulMe:** fine 

 **Capurrrchino:** I heard that sigh Maria

 **TheDailyGrind:** shes judging us 

 **ExpresSoself:** I am too  

 **Capurrrchino:** Fuck off Georgie you’re not here 

 **ExpresSoself:** That’s because you didn’t invite me 

 **Capurrrchino:** You have a family George 

 **ExpresSoself:** Okay fair 

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Hercules is so soft

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander go back to sleep 

 **AngrySmol:** But Hercules is so soft and it deserves to be appreciated  

 **AngrySmol:** and he’s such a heavy sleeper oh my god i love him so much  

 **AngrySmol:** Why doesn’t he sleep with us all the time 

 **AngrySmol:** Hercules should sleep with us all the time 

 **Lafayetter:** He doesn’t live with us 

 **AngrySmol:** He should though 

 **AngrySmol:** It would be so much better if he did 

 **Lafayetter:** Dear, it is late, go back to sleep and we will talk about this in the morning 

 **AngrySmol:** yeah okay  

 **AngrySmol:** I love youu  

 **Lafayetter:** I love you too


	5. What's Up With Aaron Burr (Sir)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayetter: Alexander, you have that face you only get when you cannot figure out something you want to know
> 
> AngrySmol: I don’t have a face for that
> 
> Lafayetter: Mon cher, yes you do.
> 
> brahhcules: whats wrong dear
> 
> AngrySmol: Something’s up with Burr but no one will tell me what

**AngrySmol:** Being hugged by Hercules is like being hugged by the sun

**brahhcules:** dear 

**AngrySmol:** It’s true!!! You're very warm and soft and also very bright!! You are like the literal sun and I love you so much! 

**brahhcules:** aw i love you too alex  

**Lafayetter:** Alexander how are you typing when you are squished between the two of us 

**brahhcules:** how are you typing with your eyes closed?

**Lafayetter:** They are open very slightly  

**Lafayetter:** But it is very early and I do not wish to be awake 

**brahhcules:** dear it’s 12pm 

**Lafayetter:** It is also Sunday and I wish to sleep 

**AngrySmol:** I was trying to be quiet dear that is why we were texting

**Lafayetter:** Yes but you are awake and I know that so it woke me up 

**AngrySmol:** Sorry love 

**Lafayetter:** Can we just go back to sleep? 

**brahhcules:** I 

**AngrySmol:** You two can but I have to go take Philip on a walk, he’s getting antsy 

**Lafayetter:** Alexander you will get lost if you go out alone 

**AngrySmol:** I take offense to that 

**Lafayetter:** Do I need to remind you of the incident of Christmas 2011  

**AngrySmol:**...  

**AngrySmol:** You may have a slight point 

**Lafayetter:** Of course I do. Hercules and I will come with you, and we can grab lunch on the way

**brahhcules:** ill bring my stuff and you can drop me off at my place on the way back  

**AngrySmol:** You’re leaving already? 

**brahhcules:** im sorry love i have work tomorrow i have to  

**AngrySmol:** :( 

**brahhcules:** ill come visit you both at work tomorrow for lunch if you want

**AngrySmol:**!!! Yes  

**Lafayetter:** We will miss not seeing you in the morning though, mon cher 

**brahhcules:** i know 

**brahhcules:** ill miss you guys too 

**AngrySmol:** You know all of this could be fixed if Hercules just moved in with us  

**Lafayetter:** Love,

**AngrySmol:** I’m serious!! Our lease is up at the beginning of December, we could all move somewhere else together and be happy and cute and in love and then no one would have to miss anyone because we would live together  

**Lafayetter:** As much as I would love having Hercules here always, are you sure you are ready for it? Change can be very hard for you Alexander even if you act as if it is not.  

**AngrySmol:** I know Laf

**AngrySmol:** But I brought it up with my therapist already, and it’s something I have been thinking about since the moment I first entered Herc’s shop.  

**AngrySmol:** I’m doing better now then I have been in years, and you both will be there to help me adjust to the change  

**Lafayetter:** Hercules what do you think?  

**brahhcules:** i wouldnt be opposed to finding a place for the three of us together  

**brahhcules:** i actually kind of thought about bringing it up but i wasn't sure if we had hit that stage yet 

**Lafayetter:** Oh mon cher we hit that stage the moment we met 

**AngrySmol:** So does that mean we can start looking for places?  

**Lafayetter:** Only if we take it slowly and reach an agreement on a place rationally.

**Lafayetter:** If you try to rush it like you did when we found this place, Alexander, you will only hurt yourself again and then I will be very upset with you because I do not like it when you do such things to yourself  

**AngrySmol:** I promise I'll be careful  

**AngrySmol:** Please Lafayette?? 

**brahhcules:** hes giving you the puppy eyes how can you say no  

**Lafayetter:** I cannot and he knows it

**Lafayetter:** Fine Alexander, you can start looking for a new home  

**AngrySmol:** Yes!!!  

**Lafayetter:** After Philip goes on his walk  

**AngrySmol:** Ugh

**Lafayetter:** Alexander  

**AngrySmol:** Fine, Fine. 

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** why do I always have to open up the shop 

**BrewtifulMe:** Because you live across the street?? 

**Capurrrchino:** You're also the newest employee so you get stuck with the worst jobs  

**BrewtifulMe:** Also that coffee machine only works for you and none of us function without coffee so we need you there to have it ready when we arrive.

**TheDailyGrind:** so basically its just because you like my coffee 

**Capurrrchino:** Pretty much yeah  

**TheDailyGrind:** wow okay  

**BrewtifulMe:** We love you John!  

**Capurrrchino:** Well I mean mostly 

**TheDailyGrind:** i hate both of you 

**ExpresSoself:** Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today  

**TheDailyGrind:** somebody doesnt want me to make them coffee today 

**BrewtifulMe:** John are you threatening people with your coffee making skills now?

 

**TheDailyGrind:** yes 

**Capurrrchino:** Mean 

**ExpresSoself:** but effective   

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** why hasnt a ban been placed on georges use of the coffee machine yet 

**BrewtifulMe:** I think it’s kind of funny watching him yell at it honestly  

**TheDailyGrind:** people are staring  

**TheDailyGrind:** someone just came up to me and asked if he was okay 

**TheDailyGrind:** someone is going to video this and put it online and then everyone will think hes a psychopath in real life 

**BrewtifulMe:** Might drum up more business

**TheDailyGrind:** or it might just drive people away 

**BrewtifulMe:** Ehhh, I’ll take that risk 

**TheDailyGrind:** hes going to break something 

**BrewtifulMe:** Well it’s not like you can’t fix it if he does 

**TheDailyGrind:** what if i cant  

**TheDailyGrind:** what then maria

**BrewtifulMe:** Then we close the shop early and pin the blame on George and he buys us a new machine 

**BrewtifulMe:** Which honestly we could do with, this one is as old as the shop itself 

**TheDailyGrind:** stella is a perfectly good coffee machine and i dont know why you insult her this way 

**BrewtifulMe:** Okay but consider, a newer coffee machine would have a lot more fancy gadgets on it 

**BrewtifulMe:** Think of all the new drinks you could make 

**TheDailyGrind:** tempting 

**TheDailyGrind:** but i would still rather stick with stella we have been through a lot of coffees together 

**BrewtifulMe:** John you’ve worked here a year 

**TheDailyGrind:** everyday weve been open for a year yes  

**TheDailyGrind:** do you know how many coffees i made in that time  

**TheDailyGrind:** almost every single one 

**TheDailyGrind:** i use the machine the most and so therefore i think i should get a say on whether we are killing stella or not 

**Capurrrchino:** No new coffee machine.  

**Capurrrchino:** Not until that one reaches the end of it’s life cycle, and no any damage George does to it does not count 

**BrewtifulMe:** But Theoooooo

**Capurrrchino:** John makes miracle coffee on that machine and as long as he is happy I am not going to force him to change  

**TheDailyGrind:** thank  

**Capurrrchino:** welc 

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** Not to alarm anyone 

**BrewtifulMe:** But a guy with the name Aaron Burr just ordered a coffee from me  

**BrewtifulMe:** And I might have saw part of his soulmark when he was handing me the money  

**BrewtifulMe:** And I’m not saying he had Theo’s name on it, but it definitely looked like it might have been 

**TheDailyGrind:** im dying he ordered a cappuccino 

**TheDailyGrind:** its just like theos name it has to be him 

**EspresSoself:** Wait wait wait, which one is he?  

**BrewtifulMe:** Okay so you see the really tall guy with the big hair and like really fancy clothes? He’s standing with his arms around a really short dude who is like drowning in a coat and also lushing slightly? 

**BrewtifulMe:** Aaron is the one standing beside them basically rolling his eyes at them 

**EspresSoself:** Oh my god

**EspresSoself:** This is incredible 

**BrewtifulMe:** What is?

**EspresSoself:** I know that guy 

**TheDailyGrind:** you know aaron 

**EspresSoself:** No the tall guy with lots hair 

**EspresSoself:** He came in that day John locked himself in the closet and asked for an autograph for  his boyfriend 

**EspresSoself:** Who must be the short guy because that is most certainly the jacket I signed, I would recognize it anywhere.  

**EspresSoself:** Probably worth even more now that is has my signature on it. 

**EspresSoself:** I’m going to go talk to them and see if he remembers me 

**EspresSoself:** And maybe I can find out Aaron really is Theo soulmate 

**BrewtifulMe:** And how do you plan to do that smart guy? 

**EspresSoself:** I’m going to ask him who his soulmate is of course! 

**TheDailyGrind:** geOrgE nO 

* * *

**TheSmolHalf:** Oh my god 

**TheSmolHalf:** Oh my god George King was right there oh my god  

**TheSmolHalf:** He talked to me Thomas! He talked to me and I answered and I didn’t even make a fool of myself oh my god 

**TheTolHalf:** This is the most pure thing I have ever seen omg I love you so much  

**TheSmolHalf:** I love you too!!  

**TheSmolHalf:** The George King Thomas! He’s a star, a real life celebrity, and I talked to him!! 

**TheSmolHalf:** All of my life goals, completed. 

**TheTolHalf:** Okay but are we just going to ignore the fact that after like ten minutes he just turned to Aaron and flat out asked him who his soulmate was, and then proceeded to say that he almost certainly knew who she was

**TheSmolHalf:** Yes I’m very happy for Aaron that he is probably meeting his soulmate later today 

**TheSmolHalf:** But like also I TALKED TO GEORGE FUCKING KING. This is a very important moment for me, I don’t have time to think about Aaron sorry 

**TheTolHalf:** You’re still smiling so brightly, this is the happiest I’ve seen you in years.  

**TheSmolHalf:** That’s because I’m not usually very good with strangers or like talking to people in general  

**TheTolHalf:** Except to me 

**TheSmolHalf:** Right, and Dolley. But besides that you know I tend to have a really hard time talking to people but I somehow managed to talk to George King, aka a famous tv star and the lead actor in my favorite show of all time, this is an incredibly big deal for me 

**TheTolHalf:** And I’m very proud of you for it dear!

**TheSmolHalf:**!!  

**TheSmolHalf:** I love you Thomas. 

**TheTolHalf:** I love you too Maddy <3 

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** just a head ups for you theo, you might want to go home and take a shower before coming to work 

**BrewtifulMe:** You might want to also want to check your makeup and maybe change into something a little nicer than normal

**Capurrrchino:**... Why? 

**TheDailyGrind:** ask george 

**Capurrrchino:** King, what did you do?

**EspresSoself:** Only the greatest thing in the entire world my dear Theodosia 

**EspresSoself:** You see today whilst you were in school, a young man named Aaron Burr came in. 

**Capurrrchino:** Oh no 

**EspresSoself:** You weren’t there to talk to him so naturally I had to, there was no way I was going to let your potential soulmate slip out of our grasps so easily

**Capurrrchino:** You didn’t 

**EspresSoself:** I explained the entire situation to Aaron, and though he looked a little skeptical at first his friends and I managed to convince him that meeting you was worth a shot 

**Capurrrchino:** George no 

**EspresSoself:** So he agreed to come back to the shop after he got off work to meet you.  

**EspresSoself:** Around five he said?

**Capurrrchino:** Oh my god 

**TheDailyGrind:** sorry theo 

**BrewtifulMe:** We tried to stop him but you know George. When he sets his sights on something he doesn’t drop it.

**Capurrrchino:** I hate you all so much right now 

**EspresSoself:** Theo darling, you are about to have the opportunity to meet the man you have been waiting most of your life to find.

**EspresSoself:** You may be upset about it now, but if all goes well with you and Aaron tonight you will be the happiest person in this shop 

**EspresSoself:** And you will be thanking me for giving you the chance 

**BrewtifulMe:** I think what George is trying to say is that whilst this may seem a bit overwhelming, you should forget about that and focus on the fact that you’re about to meet your soulmate. Your other half. You should be celebrating that instead of focusing on the negative 

**TheDailyGrind:** yeah and if anything goes badly i am completely willing to fight this guy to the death 

**BrewtifulMe:** John no

**TheDailyGrind:** john yes 

**Capurrrchino:** John if you try to start a fight I will lock you in the closet again and not let you out all day 

**TheDailyGrind:** uggggh, fine

* * *

**EspresSoself:** Oh speaking of soulmates 

**BrewtifulMe:** Here we go  

**EspresSoself:** I was thinking of ways to help John out with his soulmates considering they upset him so much

**TheDailyGrind:** george  

**EspresSoself:** What if we just served them really really awful coffee so they wouldn't want to come back?  

**TheDailyGrind:** george no

**EspresSoself:** Why not?

**TheDailyGrind:** its mean

**BrewtifulMe:** Not to mention it probably wouldn't work. They've gotten bad coffee here before when Theo wasn't around and I had to make it, but it still hasn't drove them away yet.

**EspresSoself:** They haven't had my coffee though  

**TheDailyGrind:** you are not submitting my soulmates to that kind of torture you monster

**EspresSoself:** It isn't that bad

**TheDailyGrind:** the coffee is awful but the service is horrifying  

**EspresSoself:** It might scare them away 

**TheDailyGrind:** absolutely not 

**EspresSoself:** Fine 

* * *

**EspresSoself:** What if I was just really annoying so they just didn't want to come back 

**BrewtifulMe:** So you mean you'd be yourself? 

**EspresSoself:** Rude 

**Capurrrchino:** But true  

**EspresSoself:** Theo shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?  

**Capurrrchino:** Fight me King  

**TheDailyGrind:** youre not going to annoying my soulmates 

**EspresSoself:** John I am trying to help you here  

**TheDailyGrind:** i know but like please dont

**TheDailyGrind:** i dont need any help with my soulmates i can handle them myself  

**BrewtifulMe:** Because you've done so well at handling them so far  

**TheDailyGrind:** dont start maria  

**TheDailyGrind:** what i do and dont do with my soulmates is completely up to me

**TheDailyGrind:** and if im not ready for the heartbreak that will come along with finally meeting them face to face then thats my choice and you can either accept that or not but im tired of fighting with you about it 

**_TheDailyGrind has left the chat_ **

**BrewtifulMe:** Shit

**EspresSoself:** Fuck  

**BrewtifulMe:** John just grabbed his bag and walked out of the shop with Mac on his heels  

**Capurrrchino:** You've fucked up real good this time

**BrewtifulMe:** Theo! 

**Capurrrchino:** Look, I have a date in less than an hour with my own possible soulmate so I can't fix this right now 

**Capurrrchino:** You can either go after John now, which I would not recommend because it'll only push him further into defense mode 

**Capurrrchino:** Or you can stop by after work with pizza and an apology and see if he’ll let you in 

**Capurrrchino:** If not, then I'll go by later and check on him and make sure he's okay  

**Capurrrchino:** Seriously I don't know why you two were poking at him like that, you know how sensitive John is about his soulmates.  

**BrewtifulMe:** I know

**EspresSoself:** I didn't mean to upset him, I just wanted to help

**BrewtifulMe:** It wasn't you George  

**BrewtifulMe:** This is all my fault, because I shouldn't have been pushing him, but I just want him to be happy you know?

**BrewtifulMe:** And he's never going to be happy as long as he keeps torturing himself with the “what if”

**Capurrrchino:** No. But forcing him before he's ready to talk to them isn't going to make him any happier. It'll just make him more likely to mess things up because he doesn't think he deserves them. 

**EspresSoself:** He really thinks that?  

**Capurrrchino:** He does.  

**EspresSoself:** Damn 

**Capurrrchino:** That's why we can't force him into anything  

**BrewtifulMe:** We just need to be there for him  

**Capurrrchino:** Exactly.  

**Capurrrchino:** Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a possible date with a possible soulmate to get to

**BrewtifulMe:** Good Luck Theo!! 

**EspresSoself:** And have fun darling! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.  

**Capurrrchino:** That’s a very short list Georgie so it shouldn’t be hard 

**EspresSoself:** I feel like that was meant to be an insult 

**Capurrrchino:** It was

* * *

**AngrySmol:** Why does Burr look like he's about to implode? 

**TheSmolHalf:** Why are you asking me? 

**AngrySmol:** Because Burr wouldn't answer if I asked him and I hate your boyfriend.  

**TheSmolHalf:** He says the feeling is mutual  

**AngrySmol:** Is he reading this over your shoulder?

**TheSmolHalf:** Yes- TJ 

**TheSmolHalf:** Fuck off Alex- TJ 

**AngrySmol:** Fight me Jefferson I'm trying to figure out why Aaron looks ready to shit his pants  

**TheSmolHalf:** Why should I tell you? -TJ 

**AngrySmol:** I didn't ask you, I asked your boyfriend

**TheSmolHalf:** Why should James tell you? -TJ 

**AngrySmol:** Because he's not a dick like you are 

**TheSmolHalf:** Which is exactly why I won't tell you, because I know you'll make Aaron's life hell. -James 

**AngrySmol:** uggggh

* * *

**AngrySmol:** Do you know why Burr looks like he's about to implode? 

**Angelicant:** You know most polite conversations begin with hello.

**AngrySmol:** But this isn’t a conversation it’s a question 

**Angelicant:** How do your soulmates put up with you?

**AngrySmol:** They love me  

**Angelicant:** For some reason 

**AngrySmol:** Okay either you didn’t get much sleep last night or someone in your department has screwed up 

**Angelicant:** Both

**Angelicant:** Martha’s getting really close to her 38 week mark and hasn’t been sleeping that great which means none of us sleep well because we’re worried 

**AngrySmol:** Almost there 

**Angelicant:** And the idiot who was supposed to take my place whilst I’m gone after the twins come apparently has no idea how to do this job and has already screwed up despite the fact that he hasn’t even started yet

**AngrySmol:** So I’m guessing you don’t know about Aaron then 

**Angelicant:** No Alexander

**AngrySmol:** damn

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Alexander, you have that face you only get when you cannot figure out something you want to know 

**AngrySmol:** I don’t have a face for that 

**Lafayetter:** Mon cher, yes you do. 

**brahhcules:** whats wrong dear 

**AngrySmol:** Something’s up with Burr but no one will tell me what 

**brahhcules:** what do you mean  

**AngrySmol:** He just looks incredibly antsy/nervous/scared and keeps glancing at the clock every five minutes

**Lafayetter:** How do you know this? 

**AngrySmol:** I’m was in a meeting and the door to his office was open 

**Lafayetter:** A meeting with who? 

**AngrySmol:** Honestly I have no idea 

**AngrySmol:** I’m pretty sure I was only there in case there was a financial question or smth 

**AngrySmol:** There wasn’t, but after last time I don’t think Mr. Washington wanted to take a chance 

**brahhcules:** shouldnt your boss know about these things 

**AngrySmol:** Probably, but like it’s a little complicated and he’s old so we don’t bug him about it 

**Lafayetter:** It is more than a little complicated  

**brahhcules:** mr washington isnt that old

**AngrySmol:** No but he acts like he is 

**Lafayetter:** You’ve aged him mon petit 

**brahhcules:** laf dear i love you but i think you have as well 

**Lafayetter:** I am his son it is what I do 

**AngrySmol:** But I’m not his son 

**Lafayetter:** We are not having this debate again Alexander  

**Lafayetter:** Weren’t you concerned over what was going on with Aaron? 

**AngrySmol:** No one will tell me!!! 

**Lafayetter:** Have you thought perhaps it is because Aaron does not wish for you to know? 

**AngrySmol:** Well, obviously, why do you think I didn’t ask him?

**brahhcules:** dear perhaps you should let it go then 

**Lafayetter:** Hercules is right, you should let it slide on by 

**AngrySmol:** I thought you were about to make a Frozen reference and I was ready to throw this pillow at you

**Lafayetter:** Oh no, I thought about it but decided not to. You look upset enough 

**AngrySmol:** Thank you love <3 

**Lafayetter:** <3 

**AngrySmol:** Anyways, I can’t just let it go. Have you met me? I can’t let anything go.  

**AngrySmol:** It just eats and eats away at me until I find out

**brahhcules:** you could try distracting yourself  

**brahhcules:** maybe you could look through some apartment listings 

**brahhcules:** i dont know if either of you noticed but like your lease is up in a matter of days

**brahhcules:** and my apartment cannot hold two extra people it hardly holds me 

**Lafayetter:** Your “apartment” is just a room above your shop  

**brahhcules:** exactly  

**brahhcules:** i know we said we wouldnt rush it  

**brahhcules:** but if you want to find a place before your lease is up then you might need to start looking 

**Lafayetter:** We can always move back in temporarily with the Washingtons if we have to 

**Lafayetter:** Though I don’t think it will come to that because as soon as Alexander read your text his face lit up and now he has stolen my computer to look for apartments. 

**brahhcules:** he has his own computer though

**Lafayetter:** Yes but he was in my office and apparently his was too far away, so he decided to use my computer instead  

**Lafayetter:** The only thing is that I was sitting at my desk when he decided this  

**AngrySmol:** So I just sat in their lap 

**AngrySmol:** Which is always my favorite thing to do because Laf has their arms wrapped me and they are very warm and this is so cozy I love it so much  

**brahhcules:** ahhhh i wish i was there 

**Lafayetter:** We wish you were here too mon cher. It does not feel right to be looking for places without you. 

**AngrySmol:** Wait Hercules what are you up to right now? Are there anyone besides you in the shop? 

**brahhcules:** no why

**AngrySmol:** Give me a minute, I’m going to Skype you so you can look at places with us 

**brahhcules:** hold on let me go grab my computer 

**Lafayetter:** Alexander you do know we should be working right now 

**AngrySmol:** It’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re going to get fired. 

**Lafayetter:** I  

**AngrySmol:** Besides, who is going to notice?

**Lafayetter:** There is a whole office full of people around us  

**AngrySmol:** And we regularly get away with make out sessions in said offices, and also I know for a fact Jefferson and Madison have done a lot more  

**Lafayetter:** Disgusting

**AngrySmol:** So long as no one kills anyone and everything is done on time we Washington will let basically anything slip by 

**Lafayetter:** How is the office not in shambles yet? 

**AngrySmol:** Beats me 

**AngrySmol:** Oh!! Hercules is calling.

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** How do I look?

**BrewtifulMe:** Incredible.

**EspresSoself:** You look absolutely radiant Theo darling. Aaron isn’t going to be able to resist you.  

**Capurrrchino:** Okay, Okay good.

**Capurrrchino:** When did you say he was going to be here?

**BrewtifulMe:** Around five I think 

**Capurrrchino:** And you don’t think this is too much?

**EspresSoself:** It’s perfect  

**Capurrrchino:** What if he doesn’t like me?  

**BrewtifulMe:** Well that’s unlikely considering you’re incredible

**Capurrrchino:** What if we don’t click? What if we’re not true soulmates and this is all a waste time?

**EspresSoself:** It’s not a waste of time darling. You’ll never know if you are true soulmates until you meet.  

**BrewtifulMe:** And even if you aren’t true soulmates, that doesn’t mean you still won’t have a great relationship, even if it’s only a friendship.  

**BrewtifulMe:** Besides, true soulmates aren’t everything. You know, James and I were supposedly true soulmates but look how that turned out.  

**BrewtifulMe:** Soulmarks and Soulmates do not define your life Theo.  

**EspresSoself:** Maria’s right.  

**EspresSoself:** Whatever happens tonight between you and Aaron, it is only a single moment in your timeline.  

**EspresSoself:** If you two are true soulmates then fantastic, if not then that’s okay too. You’ll talk and figure out how you want to go from there.What the two of you want to do with your bond.  

**EspresSoself:** Whatever happens, just know that we’ll be there for you no matter what. 

**Capurrrchino:** You know, for a guy who calls a lot of crap on all this soulmate shit, you give some really good advice Georgie.  

**Capurrrchino:** Thank you.  

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** George you’re crying 

**EspresSoself:** Am not 

**BrewtifulMe:** Lies 

**EspresSoself:** Did you see the look on Theo’s face? The moment Aaron walked in and their eyes met she just, 

**EspresSoself:** I’ve never seen her look so happy in her life  

**EspresSoself:** And Aaron was just staring at Theo as if she was the sun itself, and though he looked a little nervous walking in when he saw her it just all faded away instantly you could just tell 

**BrewtifulMe:** And then you ruined the moment by clearing your throat very loudly  

**EspresSoself:** They were in the middle of the shop, this is a business you know

**EspresSoself:** But did you see they way they both blushed and looked away at the same time, and how Theo did that nervous laugh she always does, and Aaron coughed awkwardly before he asked Theo if she wanted to get something to eat and she said yes.  

**EspresSoself:** And they walked out like two blushing teenagers on their very first date, hands brushing against each other as they walked but neither one quite brave enough to make the first move just yet 

**EspresSoself:** It was the cutest thing I have ever seen 

**BrewtifulMe:** Are you getting sentimental on me George King?  

**BrewtifulMe:** I never thought I would live to see this day 

**EspresSoself:** In all my life I have known anyone who has gotten a happy ending from their soulmate. I didn’t think it was really possible.  

**EspresSoself:** But Theo,

**EspresSoself:** She just might get her happy ending with Aaron after all.  

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** theo

**Capurrrchino:** John?

**TheDailyGrind:** hi

**Capurrrchino:** Are you okay?

**TheDailyGrind:** not really

**Capurrrchino:** Where are you right now?

**TheDailyGrind:** i dont know

**TheDailyGrind:** after i left the shop my head was just so

**TheDailyGrind:** full you know

**TheDailyGrind:** i didnt want to stay at home because i wasnt sure if i could trust myself to so i just left mac there and started walking

**TheDailyGrind:** and i walked and i walked until i realized the sun was setting and i had no idea where i was

**Capurrrchino:** Do you need me to come get you?

**TheDailyGrind:** please

**TheDailyGrind:** i dont have any money for a taxi and i really dont want martha to know shell worry

**Capurrrchino:** I’ll be there as soon as I can. Ask someone where you are, and then find a safe place and something to distract yourself until I get there

**TheDailyGrind:** okay

**Capurrrchino:** I’ll be there as soon as I can.

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** I hate to run out on you whilst you’re in the bathroom but I really have to go.

**Capurrrchino:** My friend has got lost and is on the verge of the breakdown and I gotta go help him.

**UnBurrlievable:** Do you need me to come with you?

**UnBurrlievable:** I did drive us here, I could give you a lift to pick up your friend if you want.

**Capurrrchino:** You don’t have to do that

**UnBurrlievable:** I want to.

**UnBurrlievable:** Where are you?

**Capurrrchino:** Outside waiting for a taxi. I already paid off the bill.

**UnBurrlievable:** I’ll be out there in a second just wait for me

**Capurrrchino:** Thank you for this Aaron.

**UnBurrlievable:** You’ve already been so accepting of me Theo. It’s the least I could do to be the same to you.

**Capurrrchino:** Thank you.

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** Did you get home okay?

**UnBurrlievable:** Safe and sound.

**UnBurrlievable:** How’s John? He seemed pretty out of it when we picked him up.

**Capurrrchino:** I can’t believe he started drinking after texting me

**Capurrrchino:** I know I told him to distract himself but that’s not what I meant.

**UnBurrlievable:** Well it certainly did do a good job of distracting him

**Capurrrchino:** Yeah for now. He’s going to regret it in the morning though.

**UnBurrlievable:** He doesn’t drink much does he?

**Capurrrchino:** Hardly ever.

**UnBurrlievable:** I could tell. He didn’t have very long but he got very drunk very fast

**Capurrrchino:** Thanks for helping me get him into his apartment by the way, I don’t think I could have done it on my own.

**UnBurrlievable:** I’ve dealt with my fair share of drunken friends far worse than yours before so it was no problem.

**UnBurrlievable:** I do have a question though

**Capurrrchino:** Okay shoot.

**UnBurrlievable:** When I was helping John inside, I couldn’t help but notice a soulmark behind his ear.

**UnBurrlievable:** It said the name Alexander Hamilton

**Capurrrchino:** yeah...

**UnBurrlievable:**...

**UnBurrlievable:**...Is John’s last name Laurens?

**Capurrrchino:** it is

**UnBurrlievable:** shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie I've been waiting to use Burr's username since I started this story and I'm so excited to finally get a chance to. 
> 
> Also shoutout to @The_dark_lord who asked to see some more Burr, this chapter is for you. 
> 
> If there's anything else any of you want to see, any particular characters or maybe just something you want to see happen, a topic for the crew to discuss, let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate it somehow.


	6. John Laurens Legit Can't Catch A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheDailyGrind: you told theo 
> 
> Martha™: John 
> 
> TheDailyGrind: don't “John” me 
> 
> TheDailyGrind: you told theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick note before we start:  
> Dolley, who's name was previously just Dolls, has been upgraded to DollsAndBrawls, just because I thought it was a little plain and could do with something added.
> 
> Also, just a warning for this chapter. Several times pass drinking/alcohol abuse is mentioned or talked about. 
> 
> I think that's all for now

**_BrewtifulMe added Martha™_** **,** ** _Martha2.0,_** **_Capurrrchino, EspresSoself, David, and UnBurrlievable to the chat_**  

**BrewtifulMe:** Hello everybody and welcome to the ‘We’re All Here To Keep John Laurens A Secret From His Soulmates Who Keep Showing Up Literally Everywhere And It’s Destroying Him’ chat

**EspresSoself:** That is a ridiculous name 

**BrewtifulMe:** Your face is ridiculous  

**EspresSoself:** Excuse you, my face is flawless  

**BrewtifulMe:** Debatable 

**Capurrrchino:** Guys seriously? 

**BrewtifulMe:** Right, not the point 

**EspresSoself:** You actually had a point this time? 

**BrewtifulMe:** Yes, George, I did. 

**EspresSoself:** Awesome, wow.

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** Okay Georgie spill, why are you acting so salty and angry today?

**EspresSoself:** Sorry Theo. I’m just dealing with a lot of family stuff right now.  

**Capurrrchino:** Do you want to talk about it? 

**EspresSoself:** It’s nothing.  

**EspresSoself:** Just the same old fights I always have with my dad. You know about acting not being a stable career and that I should give up my fantasies and be focusing on the shop  

**EspresSoself:** I’m one of the main characters on the hottest new teen shows and it means nothing to him. 

**EspresSoself:** We got into a really big fight last night and I stormed off so I guess I’m still going from that.  

**EspresSoself:** Also I broke into your apartment and stayed the night on the couch since you weren’t home.  

**Capurrrchino:** It’s not breaking in if you have a key  

**Capurrrchino:** Which I gave you in case you ever needed to escape your father, I’m just glad you went there instead of somewhere stupid like a strip club or something 

**EspresSoself:** That was one time and it was an accident  

**Capurrrchino:** Suuuuuure

**Capurrrchino:** Seriously though you can stay at my place as long as you need. I’m probably going to be with John for while, at least until I know he’s okay, but make yourself at home 

**Capurrrchino:** And don’t listen to your father Georgie. You’re a great actor.

**EspresSoself:** Thanks Theo  

**Capurrrchino:** Anytime

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** The point of this chat is that our dear John Laurens is having more problems than usual with his soulmates. 

**BrewtifulMe:** I don’t know if any of you have noticed, but ever since Hercules first showed up they seem to be in the coffee shop more

**BrewtifulMe:** It’s been getting harder lately for John to avoid them, and it’s hurting him more and more as time passes

**Martha™:** So what are we going to do? I mean, it’s not like you can just keep John’s soulmates from the coffee shop.  

**EspresSoself:** Only because John will not let me no matter how many times I have offered  

**Capurrrchino:** John likes to see them though. He likes being able to keep track of them, he likes knowing they’re doing well.

**Capurrrchino:** It’s just the sudden run-ins that aren’t going over so well  

**UnBurrlievable:** Sudden run-ins with Alexander Hamilton rarely do

**Martha™:** Right not to be rude, but who the fuck are you 

**Martha2.0:** Dear 

**Capurrrchino:** He’s my soulmate  

**UnBurrlievable:** Aaron Burr, at your service.  

**Martha™:** Right and why are you here 

**David:** Martha, honey 

**Capurrrchino:** Aaron drove John and I home last night.

**Capurrrchino:**... He also knows all three of John’s soulmates  

**UnBurrlievable:** Unfortunately.  

**UnBurrlievable:** I met Alexander by accident one afternoon and he hasn't left me alone since.

**Capurrrchino:** Funny, that's exactly how I met George 

**EspresSoself:** Oh come Theo darling, you know the day we met was one of the best in your lives. Where would you be without me?

**Capurrrchino:** I would be sane still 

**BrewtifulMe:** Theo I love you but you have never been sane a day in your life. 

**Capurrrchino:** I was slightly sane once

**Martha™:** “slightly”  

**BrewtifulMe:** “once”  

**Capurrrchino:** Aren't we supposed to be figuring out ways to keep John away from his soulmates?

**BrewtifulMe:** Right  

**Martha2.0:** Aaron, couldn't you work damage control on Alex or something and keep his away  

**UnBurrlievable:** The day I can control Alexander Hamilton is the day the world comes to an end.  

**Capurrrchino:** He can't be that bad.  

**UnBurrlievable:** He broke my nose a few weeks ago because I quote “didn't say anything” for or against his argument during a company meeting, mostly because I had no idea what he was talking about 

**BrewtifulMe:** oh my god  

**EspresSoself:** John's soulmate is insane  

**UnBurrlievable:** Yes

**Martha™:** Please tell me the other two are better

**UnBurrlievable:** Hercules seems nice enough from what I know of him but we haven't talked much.

**UnBurrlievable:** Lafayette is scary as hell and could murder anyone and get away with it, but is at least less impulsive than Alex is. 

**Capurrrchino:** I’ve talked to Lafayette multiple times and they don’t seem scary at all.

**BrewtiulMe:** I disagree

**EspresSoself:** Have you ever seen Lafayette walk Theo darling? Just the way they move expresses an aura of ‘I will kill you if you even look at me wrong’

**UnBurrlievable:** Lafayette has said several times they can kill someone using no more than a bobby pin and a paper clip. Several different ways.  

**UnBurrlievable:** They say it with such conviction that I 100% believe them. 

**BrewtifulMe:** Okay but being killed by Lafayette would be a honor honestly 

**ExpresSoself:** it would be tbh 

**David:** I don't mean to interrupt, but isn't this meant to be a chat about John? 

**Martha2.0:** At one point dear it was meant to be 

**Capurrrchino:** Well as it stands there isn’t a whole lot we can do right about John’s soulmates

**BrewtifulMe:** Not yet anyways

**BrewtifulMe:** I guess we just have to wait and see what happens

**Capurrrchino:** Speaking of what’s going to happen, I’m pretty sure John just woke up  

**Capurrrchino:** No, correction I know John just woke up, I can hear him puking in the toilet. I have to go take care of this. 

**Martha™:** Wait why is he throwing up? Is he sick? Did he catch something last night? You picked him up Aaron, tell me what you know.  

**UnBurrlievable:** He was out in the rain last night so that’s possible  

**UnBurrlievable:** But considering the state he was in last night I would say it’s more likely John is throwing up from a hangover

**Martha™:**... A hangover? 

**BrewtifulMe:** I thought John didn’t drink  

**Martha™:** He’s not supposed to. 

**UnBurrlievable:**.... 

**Martha™:** Burr was my brother drinking and/or drunk when you found him last night? 

**UnBurrlievable:** Perhaps this is a conversation better had between you and John  

**UnBurrlievable:** I think it’s time I just, bow out  

**Martha™:** Is that a yes?

**_UnBurrlievable has left the chat_ **  

**Martha™:** Jesus fuck. 

**Martha™:** Guess I have a phone call to make, if you will excuse me for just a moment. 

**_Martha_ ** **™** **_has left the chat_ **

**BrewtifulMe:** Well

**BrewtifulMe:** This development was unexpected  

**EspresSoself:** And confusing. I must admit, I don’t see at all what the big deal is here. So what if John got a little drunk? We’ve all seen the state he’s been in lately, can you really blame him for wanting to take off the edge a little? 

**BrewtifulMe:** Well the thing is John doesn’t drink. As long as I’ve known him he never has, he always seemed to have hated alcohol. Why he would suddenly decide to drink is beyond me.  

**Capurrrchino:** It don't think it was sudden.  

**BrewtifulMe:** Theo?  

**BrewtifulMe:** How’s John doing?  

**Capurrrchino:** Not great. He’s having one of his bad days I think.  

**Capurrrchino:** Martha M, David, tell his sister to go easy on him okay?

**David:** Martha M is already handling it. She took Martha’s phone until she calmed down some.  

**Capurrrchino:** Let her know John is safe and that I’m watching him, so nothing will happen to him.

**David:** I will  

**David:** And thank you for being there for him Theo.  

**Capurrrchino:** Always.

**EspresSoself:** Okay is it just me or is anyone else confused about what’s going on right now?  

**BrewtifulMe:** No I’m pretty lost too. 

**Capurrrchino:** Sorry Georgie annd Maria. 

**Capurrrchino:** When John is feeling better you can ask him, but it’s none of our places to say.

**Capurrrchino:** It’s just another part of his past he has to deal with, I think. Whatever John tells any of us beyond that is up to him.  

**EspresSoself:** Understood.  

**EspresSoself:** Thank you anyways Theo darling.  

**BrewtifulMe:** And keep us updated on how John is doing.

**Capurrrchino:** I will.  

* * *

**Martha™:** How are you 

**TheDailyGrind:** Martha... 

**Martha™:** Are you hurt in anyway?  

**TheDailyGrind:** im fine 

**Martha™:** No cuts or bruises from any fights? 

**TheDailyGrind:** there werent any fights martha  

**Martha™:** For once  

**TheDailyGrind:** Martha 

**Martha™:** I don’t want an explanation John  

**Martha™:** I don’t care why you did it. I know why you did it. It’s the same reason you always did it.  

**Martha™:** Just, how much did you drink last night?

**TheDailyGrind:** honestly i lost count somewhere after ten  

**Martha™:** And did you start before or after you started texting Theo?  

**TheDailyGrind:** before  

**Martha™:** And does Theo know about /before/?  

**TheDailyGrind:** no 

**TheDailyGrind:** nobody knows about that but you and your signfs and probably Henry because he’s old enough to figure those things out on his own

**Martha™:** How often have you been going out like this? 

**TheDailyGrind:** it was only last night 

**Martha™:** Is it going to stay that way?  

**TheDailyGrind:** yes  

**Martha™:** I hope so

**Martha™:** Don’t let history repeat itself John

**TheDailyGrind:** i wont

**Martha™:** Good.

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** i need a favor 

**BrewtifulMe:** Is this favor going to get me in trouble with Theo and/or your sister?  

**TheDailyGrind:** possibly  

**BrewtifulMe:** Is it illegal or something you are not allowed to do? 

**TheDailyGrind:** no  

**BrewtifulMe:** Is it something Theo and/or your sister would disapprove of? 

**TheDailyGrind:** maybe at first but not like forever 

**BrewtifulMe:** What do you need?

**TheDailyGrind:** i want to get a tattoo  

**BrewtifulMe:** A tattoo? Today? 

**TheDailyGrind:** yeah like right now 

**BrewtifulMe:** Aren’t you still recovering from a hangover? 

**TheDailyGrind:** not really

**TheDailyGrind:** ive dealt with worse tbh 

**TheDailyGrind:** also now is like the only time i have free because theo is about to take mac out for a walk 

**TheDailyGrind:** martha will probably make me go over to her place tomorrow because she doesn't trust me  

**TheDailyGrind:** so like now is my only free time 

**BrewtifulMe:** Why don’t you just ask Theo to take you?  

**TheDailyGrind:** because theo would ask martha and then martha would get all concerned and be all sad and try to talk me out of it because she thinks im doing it for stupid reasons  

**BrewtifulMe:** Are you? 

**TheDailyGrind:** yes and also no  

**BrewtifulMe:** Fair enough  

**BrewtifulMe:** Are you still upset about yesterday? 

**TheDailyGrind:** yes but ill get over it  

**TheDailyGrind:** please maria

**BrewtifulMe:** fine but i'm bringing George with me 

**BrewtifulMe:** This way if Theo gets mad she can get mad at both of us

**TheDailyGrind:** deal

**BrewtifulMe:** I’ll meet you downstairs in ten 

**BrewtifulMe:** I know the perfect place to go.  

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** okay is it just me or is the tattoo artist totally checking George out

**BrewtifulMe:** I think he is tbh, but it's like so low key it's hard to tell  

**BrewtifulMe:** Maybe he's just star struck?  

**TheDailyGrind:** no hes totally checking him out  

**TheDailyGrind:** trust me i have years of subtle crushing experience and that is so what it looks like

**BrewtifulMe:** Well if you're right then I kind of want to wish him good luck because man is George a handful 

**TheDailyGrind:** part of his charm right

**BrewtifulMe:** part of something alright. 

* * *

**DollsAndBrawls:** Are you seriously checking him out right now? 

**TattoosAndBruises:** Listen  

**TattoosAndBruises:** George King is a very handsome man

**TattoosAndBruises:** A very famous handsome man that you normally only see on tv 

**TattoosAndBruises:** Can you blame me for staring at someone people would kill to just get a glance of?  

**DollsAndBrawls:** So you're saying you have a crush on him?  

**TattoosAndBruises:** No I'm just saying he's very pretty  

**DollsAndBrawls:** Uh-huh sure 

**TattoosAndBruises:** /very pretty/  

**TattoosAndBruises:** And I wouldn't mind a chance to go on a date with him  

**DollsAndBrawls:** I don't see that chance happening any time soon

**TattoosAndBruises:** So I'll continue to stare and dream as if it will  

**DollsAndBrawls:** Oh my god you're an absolute disaster. 

* * *

T **heDailyGrind:** are you allowed to get a tattoo 

**TheDailyGrind:** like I mean you are sort of the star of a very popular show, couldn’t you get in trouble or whatever 

**EspresSoself:** I probably won’t get into any like serious trouble  

**EspresSoself:** Hold on, I’ll ask my costar 

* * *

**EspresSoself:** Do you think I could get away with getting a tattoo in between seasons? 

**CoopdeVille:** Depends on the size, the color, and also the placement of the tattoo.  

**CoopdeVille:** You should probably ask your manager though

**EspresSoself:** Eh I'm going to risk it

**CoopdeVille:** If you get in trouble I knew nothing about this  

**EspresSoself:** Fair  

* * *

**EspresSoself:** I mean Cooper said it should be fine and he’s been in this business like ten years longer than I have so I trust him 

**TheDailyGrind:** i suppose a tattoo is at least easier to cover up than a piercing  

**EspresSoself:** Easier to hide from Theo surely  

**EspresSoself:** You do realize she’s going to kill you when you get home  

**TheDailyGrind:** oh yeah totally  

**TheDailyGrind:** my sister is going to be worse probably  

**TheDailyGrind:** but ill tell youu a little secret george  

**TheDailyGrind:** i really dont give a fuck anymore 

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** We’re all screwed when Theo sees us aren't we?

**TheDailyGrind:** yeah pretty much

**BrewtifulMe:** Want to go get something to eat instead of going back to your place then?  

**TheDailyGrind:** yeah i dont think I can actually eat anything right now

**TheDailyGrind:** im in much pain  

**TheDailyGrind:** but ill come with you and nap in the booth or something bc I do not want to see theo yet  

**BrewtifulMe:** Cool I'll tell George

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** Hey King, stop flirting with the tattoo artist and lets go 

**EspresSoself:** I am not flirting

**BrewtifulMe:** Sure you're not

**EspresSoself:** He was simply giving me tips on how to take care of my tattoo 

**BrewtifulMe:** Right and Theo is going to be thrilled to see us all

**BrewtifulMe:** Seriously King lets go. We're going to stop to get dinner or something if you hurry your ass up

**EspresSoself:** Yes yes I'm coming, I'm coming

* * *

**DollsAndBrawls:** Were you just flirting with him? 

**TattoosAndBruises:** Absolutely  

**DollsAndBrawls:** Wow you answered that with no shame

**TattoosAndBruises:** Look you don't meet celebrities every day Dolley.

**DollsAndBrawls:** Like half your friends are celebrities

**TattoosAndBruises:** You also don't meet guys that pretty everyday

**TattoosAndBruises:** When you see them you gotta take the chance and run with it

**DollsAndBrawls:** You just wanted to tell Cooper you met his co-star and flirted with him

**TattoosAndBruises:** That is absolutely a factor 

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** i just realized that theo hasn't texted me all afternoon

**BrewtifulMe:** You left a note telling her where you were going right?

**TheDailyGrind:** i told her i was with you and George yeah

**TheDailyGrind:** but she hasn't said anything to me  

**TheDailyGrind:** Martha would be hounding me if it was her 

**TheDailyGrind:** do you think theos mad 

**BrewtifulMe:** No 

**BrewtifulMe:** I think she just trusts you to make good decisions and not lie

**TheDailyGrind:** oh 

**TheDailyGrind:** well she's probably not going to after today  

**TheDailyGrind:** getting a tattoo and a piercing are not good decisions in her book  

**BrewtifulMe:** You should have seen her face when I first came in with my nose pierced  

**BrewtifulMe:** I swear for nearly a week she just alternated between passive aggressively hinting at how stupid of an idea it was and fussing over me getting an infection  

**BrewtifulMe:** But she got used to it eventually so I wouldn't worry too much.

**TheDailyGrind:** oh so I just have a week of intense judging to get through

**BrewtifulMe:** Well the good news is we’ll all be right there with you.

**BrewtifulMe:** Me with my eyebrow piercing  

**BrewtifulMe:** King with his tattoo

**BrewtifulMe:** Theo can judge us all at once when we work in the coffee shop!

**TheDailyGrind:** well its better than what martha is going to do 

**TheDailyGrind:** knowing her she’ll flip her top and rant for three hours on why this like most decisions in my life is a bad one 

**BrewtifulMe:** Don't listen to her John 

**BrewtifulMe:** She might now get it but I know exactly why you did what you did. And it's not a bad reason.  

**BrewtifulMe:** If she can't see that then that's her problem

**TheDailyGrind:** yeah.... 

**BrewtifulMe:** So you ready to face the music then?

**TheDailyGrind:** as I'll ever be

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** What

**Capurrrchino:** The 

**Capurrrchino:** Fuck

**Capurrrchino:** Wait John isn't here so I can't yell at him

**Capurrrchino:** Hold on

**_Capurrrchino added TheDailyGrind to the group chat_ **  

**Capurrrchino:** Now that you're all here 

**Capurrrchino:** WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!  

**TheDailyGrind:** theo  

**Capurrrchino:** I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS 

**Capurrrchino:** YOU SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE THE NIGHT AFTER YOU GOT DRUNK ENOUGH THAT YOU WERE THROWING UP 

**Capurrrchino:** WHICH ACCORDING TO MARTHA IS SOMETHING YOU USED TO DO QUITE A LOT TO DEAL WITH THINGS IN COLLEGE 

**Capurrrchino:** TO GET TATTOOS AND PIERCINGS?  

**TheDailyGrind:** martha told you what  

**Capurrrchino:** Fuck I wasn't supposed to mention that

**TheDailyGrind:** excuse me a moment.

**_TheDailyGrind has left the chat_ **

**BrewtifulMe:** What the fuck  

**EspresSoself:** Martha can go to hell  

**EspresSoself:** She had no right to tell you that Theo

**Capurrrchino:** I

**BrewtifulMe:** If John wanted us to know he would have told us

**Capurrrchino:** I didn't ask her to tell me

**EspresSoself:** No, but you didn't stop her either

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** what. the. hell.

**Martha™:** I see you're feeling better.

**TheDailyGrind:** what the hell martha  

**Martha™:** What’s wrong John? 

**TheDailyGrind:** dont play dumb

**TheDailyGrind:** you told theo  

**Martha™:** John

**TheDailyGrind:** don't “John” me

**TheDailyGrind:** you told theo

**TheDailyGrind:** after everything thats happened

**TheDailyGrind:** you promised you would never tell anyone without my permission 

**Martha™:** And you promised you would never drink again  

**Martha™:** After last night I was worried about you  

**Martha™:** And since I figured you would refuse to come here I told Theo so she could make sure you didn't go out and do what you did last night 

**Martha™:** Or what you would do every weekend in college and every night over Winter Break until that night  

**TheDailyGrind:** i told you i wasnt going to and i meant it 

**TheDailyGrind:** last night was a mistake that i regret ever making  

**TheDailyGrind:** but it was a mistake. i did not go out looking to drink

**TheDailyGrind:** you deliberately broke a promise by talking to theo and now all three of them know  

**TheDailyGrind:** so congratulations

**TheDailyGrind:** youve officially lost my trust

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** John...

**TheDailyGrind:** don't apologize

**TheDailyGrind:** i know youre worried about me theo

**TheDailyGrind:** and i know you would never ask martha what happened you respect me too much and i thank you for that

**TheDailyGrind:** but you shouldn't have blurted it out like that in front of Maria and George

**TheDailyGrind:** and i know you didnt mean it  

**TheDailyGrind:** but it doesn't change the fact that you did it  

**TheDailyGrind:** im not mad at you

**TheDailyGrind:** i just

**TheDailyGrind:** need some time to collect my thoughts

**TheDailyGrind:** can you please just take George and Maria and go?  

**Capurrrchino:** Okay.

**Capurrrchino:** I really am sorry John.  

**TheDailyGrind:** i know

**Capurrrchino:** I'll see you later

**TheDailyGrind:** bye

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** Hey John 

**BrewtifulMe:** I know you want to be alone right now and I respect that  

**BrewtifulMe:** But you did just get a new tattoo and piercing  

**BrewtifulMe:** I got some stuff for you to clean and take care of both of them, I'll leave them down here in your mailbox so you can get them whenever you're ready  

**BrewtifulMe:** You remember how right? 

**TheDailyGrind:** yeah

**TheDailyGrind:** thanks maria  

**BrewtifulMe:** of course  

* * *

**DollsAndBrawls:** Hey Angelica?

**Angelicant:** Dolley my dearest, is there a reason you're texting me when you're just across the sofa? 

**DollsAndBrawls:** Well it's more of a precaution, this might be nothing, but just in case I didn't want the other two to hear it

**DollsAndBrawls:** But today I had a customer, who was telling us about his soulmates and I'm really hoping this is all just a coincidence but

**DollsAndBrawls:** What was the name of Lafayette’s third soulmate?

**Angelicant:** John Laurens.  

**DollsAndBrawls:** I was afraid you'd say that

**Angelicant:** Why?  

**DollsAndBrawls:** Swear you won't say anything  

**Angelicant:** I promise.

**DollsAndBrawls:** That customer  

**DollsAndBrawls:** His name was John Laurens.  

**Angelicant:** youre shitting me 

**DollsAndBrawls:** I wish I was  

**Angelicant:** what are the odds this is only a confidence and that the man you met is not our Laf’s soulmate? 

**DollsAndBrawls:** He had Hercules’s, Alex's, and Lafayette's names.  

**Angelicant:** Shit  

**DollsAndBrawls:** That's not all 

**DollsAndBrawls:** Apparently John has seen all of them  

**DollsAndBrawls:** He works at that coffee shop Alex loves, Bean Bag Coffee

**Angelicant:** That's why they always say it feels like John is there with them.

**Angelicant:** Because he is.

**DollsAndBrawls:** He watches them from the stairs until they leave. He says every time he sees them it hurts, like a piece of his heart is being ripped apart. 

**Angelicant:** If he wants to see them so bad then why doesn't he just talk to them?  

**DollsAndBrawls:** He's afraid they won't want him. He says after all the pain he's caused them, he can't bear to add anymore, and insists finding him will only add more pain. 

**Angelicant:** That's crazy though. All they talk about is how they miss John and how much they wish he was here to share it with them.  

**Angelicant:** How would finding him alive cause them more pain than when he died 

**DollsAndBrawls:** They don't know how he died 

**Angelicant:** Yeah that one is a little bit of mystery, but it can't be that bad right?

**DollsAndBrawls:** John’s death wasn't an accident Angelica  

**Angelicant:** oh  

**DollsAndBrawls:** He’s afraid if they know that they'll never forgive him

**DollsAndBrawls:** He really loves them Angelica 

**DollsAndBrawls:** And he would rather have them love him and never meet  

**DollsAndBrawls:** Then meet them and take the risk they would turn him away.  

**Angelicant:** When is he coming to your parlor next?  

**DollsAndBrawls:** Next week probably. He wants to get a tattoo on each arm but we decided since it was his first tattoo we should wait at least a week in between. 

**DollsAndBrawls:** Why? 

**Angelicant:** I want to meet him.  

**Angelicant:** Maybe if I do I'll be able to figure out a way to work things out for everyone.  

**DollsAndBrawls:** You swore not to say anything  

**Angelicant:** And I won't, I promise.

**Angelicant:** But if they're all just miserable without each other 

**Angelicant:** Then maybe I can find a way to give John the courage he needs to talk to them. 

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Alexander, where are you? 

**AngrySmol:** In the bath tub

**Lafayetter:** Oh, well I got dinner if you want to come get some 

**AngrySmol:** Or you could bring it to me

**Lafayetter:** How long have you been in there?

**AngrySmol:** The bathtub is still full of bubbles, so not very long, Like ten minutes?  

**Lafayetter:** Probably much longer considering the amount of bubble bath you use  

**Lafayetter:** But you cannot have been in there for too long, so I suppose I can just this once bring it to you 

**AngrySmol:** I love you!!  

**Lafayetter:** I love you too.

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Mon petit can you please unlock the door?

**AngrySmol:** Oh right

**AngrySmol:** Hang on a sec

* * *

**brahhcules:** that was not a note in the human range

**AngrySmol:** It wasn’t even a scream, more like a strangled yelp or something  

**brahhcules:** do you think theyre okay

**AngrySmol:** You just scared them is all  

**AngrySmol:** And then they got embarrassed so they ran

**brahhcules:** embarrassed about what

**AngrySmol:** Both about being scared by you and also probably just from the fact that you opened the door in only a towel.  

**AngrySmol:** It took Lafayette a few months before they were even comfortable seeing me without my shirt on  

**AngrySmol:** They’re a bit shy when it comes to those sort of things  

**brahhcules:** then why did you let get out and open the door???? 

**AngrySmol:** Because the bathtub is warm and outside of it is cold 

**brahhcules:** alex.... 

**AngrySmol:** I forgot!!!

**AngrySmol:** Laf and I have been okay for years, it didn’t occur to me until they ran off that you haven’t actually got there

**brahhcules:** we should go find them

**AngrySmol:** No need.  

**AngrySmol:** Eliza just texted me and said Lafayette burst into her apartment talking in rapid French, very red, and face planted on her couch 

**AngrySmol:** She wants us to come get him because apparently she has an emergency meeting in half hour

**brahhcules:** what kind of an emergency

**AngrySmol:** She didn’t say, but apparently it’s urgent  

**brahhcules:** we should get dressed then  

**AngrySmol:** Yeah I guess

**AngrySmol:** You know you’re going to have to carry Laf back right? 

**brahhcules:** will they let me 

**AngrySmol:** Probably but they’re going to be very embarrassed still  

**AngrySmol:** So just like be gentle and don’t act too worried or anything 

**brahhcules:** i am worried but ill do my best

* * *

**Lafayetter:** I am sorry 

**AngrySmol:** love 

**brahhcules:** you have nothing to be sorry for  

**Lafayetter:** I did not mean to alarm you earlier Hercules  

**Lafayetter:** Alex had not told me you were with him in the bathroom so I was caught off guard when you opened the door. 

**brahhcules:** im sorry dear we should have warned you 

**AngrySmol:** I should have answered the door!!  

**AngrySmol:** I forgot that it takes you more time to get that comfortable around people.  

**AngrySmol:** And that’s fine!! Everyone moves at their own pace Lafayette, you have nothing to be embarrassed of.  

**brahhcules:** i should have given you a warning 

**AngrySmol:** And I should have been thinking more 

**brahhcules:** next time we will be more careful for you dear

**Lafayetter:** I’m sorry 

**Lafayetter:** If I was more like you of Alexander this would not be such an issue.

**Lafayetter:** It should not be such an issue  

**AngrySmol:** Love we don’t blame you

**brahhcules:** the most important thing to us is that you feel safe and comfortable and loved  

**AngrySmol:** It’s not a big deal 

**Lafayetter:** Are you sure? 

**brahhcules:** promise

**AngrySmol:** Do you want to cuddle us now? 

**Lafayetter:** please  

**AngrySmol:** Then scoot over underneath that blanket  

* * *

**AngrySmol:**!! 

**AngrySmol:** I forgot! 

**AngrySmol:** When we were in the bath I found the most amazing apartment in the world  

**brahhcules:** it did look very lovely  

**AngrySmol:** And I know we said we weren’t going to rush things but I might have made as an appointment to look at it tomorrow 

**Lafayetter:** What about work?  

**AngrySmol:** It’s after work! 

**AngrySmol:** Please Lafayette?  

**Lafayetter:** Hercules?  

**brahhcules:** i think its worth checking out  

**Lafayetter:** Fine we can go look.  

**AngrySmol:** Yes! 

**Lafayetter:** But we are only looking Alexander.

**Lafayetter:** This is not a guarantee we will rent this apartment.  

**AngrySmol:** I know.

**AngrySmol:** But I have a good feeling about this one.

* * *

**Martha2.0:** I don’t want to alarm anyone

**Martha2.0:** But John’s soulmates just walked into the apartment building

**Martha2.0:** With a real estate agent

**Capurrrchino:** Shit

**BrewtifulMe:** John can’t ever catch a break

**BrewtifulMe:** This chat has just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a lot I need to explain. 
> 
> Okay first the chapter.  
> So there's a few things I know might be a little confusing, but let's start with John.  
> Now I can't tell you all of John's story yet, though I hope it is unfolding slowly for you, but as we see in this chapter, John used to have a problem with alcohol, and with drinking to the point he couldn't remember anything and would in return do stupid things, like get into fights. After John's "death", he stopped drinking. Martha forced him to. For nearly three years he's been sober (I hope I've done my math right, but listen it's late), at least until the previous chapter.  
> Hope that clears that up a bit 
> 
> Now onto Dolley.  
> Dolley is Angelica's spouse (unofficially), and they work at a tattoo and piercing parlor with an yet unnamed tattoo artist. Said tattoo artist is friends with Cooper, who George King mentions work on the same show as he does. They're co-stars. (Both Cooper and tattoo artist friend are from a different fandom then Hamilton, one that I later plan to write a fic for in this verse, but not necessarily directly related. If you can guess where they're from let me know). 
> 
> As for Eliza's "emergency meeting", it might get mentioned briefly in later chapters but in case it doesn't, Eliza's emergency meeting is actually with a social worker from the foster care system. Eliza has recently applied to become a foster parent, and has been called in hopes she can take an emergency placement kid, and his older brother when he is released from juvie.
> 
> And I think the last thing is Lafayette.  
> I just wanted to make sure it was clear what happened, but basically when Laf walked into the bathroom and saw Hercules, you know standing in nothing but a towel, it freaked them out slightly and they basically fled on instinct.  
> This is because Lafayette hasn't, for them, reached the point where they are comfortable going around one another without clothes. It's a step in a relationship that people reach at different times, and for Laf it tends to be a step that takes a very long time to reach.  
> Luckily their boyfriends are extremely accepting and willing to take things as slowly as Laf needs. 
> 
> And as for Martha Manning (Martha2.0), the reason she knows that Alex/Laf/Herc have arrived at John's apartment building is because her family actually owns that building, and she works there part time at the front desk. 
> 
> Okay, I now that that's done, I just have a few housekeeping things I wanted to hit. 
> 
> First off I'm so sorry this took so long to upload, I've been having a crazy couple of weeks. This was meant to be up Thursday, but obviously I'm late. As a result there won't be an update this Thursday, but if all goes well then next Thursday there will be a new chapter. 
> 
> If there's anything in this chapter that you still don't get, something that is still confusing, just let me know. Any questions you have I am open for them, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. 
> 
> I know my friend has been having some problems with tags lately, so if you think I need to add any tags at all to my story please let me know. I try to do my best with tagging, but I'm still learning as I go. 
> 
> If you want to get the occasional update on this story, send me a question, or learn what I'm doing when my chapters are so late you can follow me on Tumblr @Potterhead2468
> 
> I think that's just about everything...  
> Leave me any ideas you have down in the comments, future characters you'd like to see pop up maybe.  
> Thank you so much for being so patient with me and my crazy schedule, and hopefully I'll see you guys next Thursday with a new update (where John will continue to be fucked by the world and paths continue to cross, causing panic, chaos, and a lot of wondering if New York was actually getting smaller).


	7. Moving Out and Moving Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AngrySmol: Listen
> 
> brahhcules: the first time i came over i found the tv remote in the bathroom trash
> 
> MomFriend™: Why???
> 
> AngrySmol: I believe we have already established I am a mess of a human being

**EspresSoself:** Has anyone told John yet? 

**Capurrrchino:** Has anyone even talked to John yet? 

**BrewtifulMe:** He hasn’t responded to my texts since Sunday night 

**Martha2.0:** He’s hardly left his apartment except to take Mac out a few times a day

**Martha™:** He texts me once a day saying that he’s okay but other than that he refuses to talk to me

**Capurrrchino:** He hasn’t been into work all week, even though he loves his job more than anything

**UnBurrlievable:** Have you tried visiting him?

**Capurrrchino:** I don’t know if he’d even let us in

**BrewtifulMe:** Won’t know until we try though.

**Capurrrchino:** True... Still, only one of us should go

**Capurrrchino:** He’s more likely to be willing to speak if he doesn’t feel ambushed

**BrewtifulMe:** Who would go then?

**EspresSoself:** I’ll do it

**Martha™:** That sound like an awful idea

**EspresSoself:** Well it clearly shouldn't be you considering you're the one who fucked John up in the first place

**Martha™:** Well excuse me for trying to take care of my brother and keep him from destroying himself a second fucking time.

**EspresSoself:** John is a grown man who doesn't need you looking his shoulder all the time and monitoring every move he makes.

**EspresSoself:** So he made a mistake, big fucking deal. Everyone makes goddamn mistakes, that doesn't give you the fucking right to go blurting their secrets everywhere.

**Capurrrchino:** George

**EspresSoself:** Don't George me Theo you know what the hell she did was wrong

**Capurrrchino:** Hey, I know Georgie. I'm with you on this one. But there's no point in yelling about it now, okay, what happened has happened and there's no way to change it so we should just focus on figuring out how to fix it

**EspresSoself:** Yeah yeah I know

**Capurrrchino:** So back on the subject, who should be the one to go visit John?

**EspresSoself:** Me.

**BrewtifulMe:** You know, for once I actually agree with King.

**BrewtifulMe:** John is still pissed at Martha so letting her go would do nothing, and as much as John loves you Theo, it probably wouldn't help things if you went considering he was so obviously hurt by the situation.

**BrewtifulMe:** And well all know that I am pretty shitty at pep talks so that would just be counterproductive even if I did manage to get inside.

**Capurrrchino:** I’m still not convinced

**EspresSoself:** Why the hell not??

**Capurrrchino:** You are literally the most cynical person I have ever met. Especially when it comes to soulmates.

**Capurrrchino:** Most of John’s problems are being caused by his soulmates 

**EspresSoself:** Which is the exact reason I am the most qualified for the job 

**EspresSoself:** Unlike the rest of you, I’m not willing to sugar coat things just because “oh you’re true soulmates, everything has to work out” 

**EspresSoself:** Maria is proof that is bullshit and so am I. Being true soulmates means jack shit if you can’t love someone for who they are or if you’re an abusive fuck. 

**BrewtifulMe:** Damn, I hate it when he’s right.

**Capurrrchino:** John’s soulmates love him though.

**UnBurrlievable:** An unbearable amount 

**BrewtifulMe:** Yeah but John doesn’t know that 

**EspresSoself:** The point is, if they don’t love him after they find out about his past, which is what he’s afraid of I assume, then they’re fucking pieces of shit and John deserves better than them 

**BrewtifulMe:** Maybe soften that a bit before you talk to John

**Capurrrchino:** John won’t see it that way though 

**EspresSoself:** That’s why I’m going to show him

**Capurrrchino:** George- 

**Capurrrchino:** Annnnd there he goes 

**BrewtifulMe:** Why was he at your house?

**Capurrrchino:** This time? I have no idea. He just showed up late last night and then followed me home after work

**Capurrrchino:** He’s kind of like a part time roommate that doesn't pay rent and only shows every so often with no warning 

**Capurrrchino:** He’s probably in a fight with his dad again but it’s always hard to tell because as dramatic as he is Georgie hates any deep conversations about emotions 

**BrewtifulMe:** And yet he’s the one going to talk to John 

**Martha™:** John also hates feelings conversations 

**BrewtifulMe:** Oh good. 

**BrewtifulMe:** So no progress will be made what so ever 

**Capurrrchino:** You’re the one that was so for him going

**BrewtifulMe:** Well he was our best choice of getting John to talk 

**BrewtifulMe:** Just perhaps not talk about the things he needs to 

* * *

**EspresSoself:** John’s apartment is way bigger than yours Theo 

**EspresSoself:** He has an entire room that he’s just set up as an art studio 

**EspresSoself:** Why didn’t anyone tell me, by the way, that John was so fucking good at art? 

**EspresSoself:** We should hang some of this in the coffee shop people would love it 

**EspresSoself:** Hell we could even sell it 

**Capurrrchino:** Aren’t you supposed to be talking to John?

**EspresSoself:** He went to look for something and left me in the middle of his art room

**EspresSoself:** I’m serious Theo, there’s some high quality art in this room. 

**EspresSoself:** John could make serious money selling this, why does he even work at the coffee shop when he’s got a gift like this?

**Capurrrchino:** The same reason you still work there even though you’re famous. He likes it there.

**EspresSoself:** Still...

**EspresSoself:** Do you think he would make some pieces to hang up in the coffee shop to sell? He has too much potential not to be seen.

**Capurrrchino:** Do not ask him right now.

**EspresSoself:** I’m not that tacky Theo darling.

**EspresSoself:** I totally am later though

**Capurrrchino:** You’re hopeless

* * *

**Martha2.0:** John’s playing piano

**Martha™** : What

**BrewtifulMe:** How do you know that?

**David:** are you spying on them

**Martha2.0:** One of John’s neighbors just came down and told me

**Capurrrchino:** A noise complaint?

**Martha2.0:** No, she was just shocked to hear it because apparently John hasn’t played since before Thanksgiving

**BrewtifulMe:** he hasn’t played since hercules...

**Martha2.0:** Doesn’t seem like it, no

**UnBurrlievable:** Does that mean something?

**Capurrrchino:** Yes but I’m not entirely sure what

**Martha™:** He’s probably been composing something this entire time

**Martha™:** Something to express his feelings

**BrewtifulMe:** Wait John writes music?

**Martha™:** He’s written a few songs. But he only does it when he’s feeling an onslaught of emotions that he needs to express through song.

**Capurrrchino:** So if he’s been composing this since Hercules....

**Martha™:** His emotions have been building up for a long time and he’s finally exploded

**Capurrrchino:** Oh no

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** How are things going?

**EspresSoself:** John is fucking killing it on the piano

**Capurrrchino:** He’s playing right now?

**EspresSoself:** Has been for a few minutes now

**EspresSoself:** You have no idea how long it took me to convince him to though

**EspresSoself:** He’s stubborn, John is

**EspresSoself:** Luckily I’m very persuasive

**Capurrrchino:** You convinced him to play?

**EspresSoself:** Yeah

**EspresSoself:** Figured it might make him feel a little better, usually helps Cooper’s little brother when he’s upset

**EspresSoself:** Took a while, but he finally looks like he’s starting to relax a bit.

**EspresSoself:** Somebody has clearly been holding in a lot of things for a while

**EspresSoself:** I’m pretty sure it’s a song to his soulmates or something

**EspresSoself:** Really fucking good

**Capurrrchino:** I can’t believe this

**Capurrrchino:** We sent you over there to talk to John, and you convince him to play piano?

**EspresSoself:** Yep

**EspresSoself:** Something has clearly been eating him, he needed this 

**Capurrrchino:** I can’t fucking believe this 

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** Georgie got John to talk about his feelings through the piano

**Martha™:** Just about the only way to get him to talk about feelings

**BrewtifulMe:** Wait King’s actually done something right?

**BrewtifulMe:** This is unbelievable

**UnBurrlievable:** You seem to hate George an awful lot

**BrewtifulMe:** Me? Nah, I love him. He’s just sort of an annoying older brother, I’m mean to him and he’s mean to me but like we don’t hate each other.

**Capurrrchino:** So if John is releasing all his emotions now, do you think he’ll talk to us all again soon?

**Martha™:** To you two at least yes probably

**Martha2.0:** Dear I love you, but you know you were in the wrong and John has every right to be upset with you

**Capurrrchino:** He’ll come around in time

**BrewtifulMe:** He’ll talk to all of us in time

**Capurrrchino:** And if he doesn’t, we’ll break down his door and fucking make him.

**Martha2.0:** If you break it you have to pay for it

**Capurrrchino:** Okay maybe not break down, but you know what I mean

**BrewtifulMe:** Hey I mean we already sent over King so really he should know by now we’re willing to do anything to get him to talk to us

**EspresSoself:** Fucking rude Lewis

**Capurrrchino:** And yet, she’s not wrong

**EspresSoself:** Fuck you too Theo

* * *

**AngrySmol:** Holy shit I can’t believe we’re actually moving

**Angelicant:** I can’t believe Washington agreed to let you live at his house for three days

**Lafayetter:** We are his children, mon cher, he couldn’t say no if he wanted to

**MomFriend™:** I can’t believe how messy your apartment is

**Peggles:** i cant believe eliza roped us all into helping you pack your apartment

**brahhcules:** i cant believe you two havent started packing even though you knew your lease was up tomorrow

**AngrySmol:** lol I can

**AngrySmol:** I never pack until the last second

**Lafayetter:** And every box I have tried to pack Alexander has gone and unpacked in some way

**AngrySmol:** I was looking for my computer!!

**Angelicant:** Why on earth would Laf had packed your computer in a box

**Lafayetter:** It is not about if I put it there, but rather if Alexander accidently placed it there himself

**Peggles:** why would Alex put it in a box???

**Lafayetter:** Because he is always putting things in odd places

**AngrySmol:** Listen

**brahhcules:** the first time i came over i found the tv remote in the bathroom trash

**MomFriend™:** Why???

**AngrySmol:** I believe we have already established I am a mess of a human being

**AngrySmol:** Part of that includes occasionally losing things

**Lafayetter:** Do you mean always losing things

**AngrySmol:** In very strange places

**Peggles:** Is that why there’s a stack of papers on the shelf by your milk?

**AngrySmol:** I was wondering where I put those...

**MomFriend™:** That explains the mess I suppose

**Lafayetter:** Partially yes

**Lafayetter:** Some of it is from Georges, who is apparently not fond of the idea of moving

**Lafayetter:** And by that I mean he is not fond of his carrier and created chaos when I attempted to put him in it

**AngrySmol:** We thought taking him and Philip to Washington’s house last night would make it easier today but it turns out it just caused a giant mess and a very angry cat

**Lafayetter:** Yes but on the bright side at least they are not in the way as we are packing

**MomFriend™:** Which is a good thing because we’ll probably be packing all night

**AngrySmol:** We can order pizza later tonight if we have to stay here too late

**brahhcules:** oh we will be

**Angelicant:** Glad I’m not going to work tomorrow

**Peggles:** I’m glad I don’t work

**brahhcules:** im just happy im my own boss

**MomFriend™:** Well I still have school tomorrow so fuck all of you

**AngrySmol:** We also have to work tomorrow

**Lafayetter:** Yes but we could probably get away with sleeping in your office for a few hours after we arrive

**AngrySmol:** Sold

* * *

**AngrySmol:**!!!

**Lafayetter:** Alex??

**AngrySmol:** You’ll never guess what I just found

**Lafayetter:** Where are you?

**AngrySmol:** Peggy and I are cleaning out the kitchen

**Lafayetter:** Mon cher are you on the counters again

**AngrySmol:** Yes but that’s not important

**AngrySmol:** What is important is what I found whilst on the counters

**Lafayetter:** Okay, I’m curious, what did you find?

**AngrySmol:** So you remember when we first moved in here during our senior year of college and we were like super rushed and stressed and only had a few hours to move because of finals and so we just lived out of boxes for like weeks

**Lafayetter:** It is something I can never forget 

**AngrySmol:** Yeah it was pretty awful

**AngrySmol:** Anyways, remember how when we finally got everything unpacked you could find the little book with all of your grandmother’s recipes and you got really upset because we thought it was lost forever?

**Lafayetter:** It was the last thing I had left of her, I am still upset about it

**AngrySmol:** Well I was pulling stuff out of all the cabinets and I got to the one in the corner that we never use because it’s so annoyingly shaped

**AngrySmol:** And sitting inside of it behind a few dusty cups was the book 

**Lafayetter:** How would it have even got there? 

**AngrySmol:** well....

**AngrySmol:** Remember how when we unpacked you said to just put things anywhere out of the way...

**Lafayetter:** If I didn't love you so much mon petit I would be very upset right now 

**AngrySmol:** I love you Lafayette!!!

**Lafayetter:** Hmm, do not move, I am coming to get my book 

**AngrySmol:**.... okay 

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Alex is allowed to unpack no boxes unsupervised in our new apartment 

**brahhhcules:**... okay? 

**brahhhcules:** y 

**Lafayetter:** Our soulmate is a mess who never puts things where they belong. 

**brahhhcules:** fair 

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Are you and Peggy hiding in here eating ice cream? 

**AngrySmol:**.... no 

**Lafayetter:** We are supposed to be packing 

**AngrySmol:** We’re unpacking the freezer! 

**Lafayetter:**....

**Lafayetter:** you are very lucky you are so cute

* * *

**Angelicant:** Hey Laf are there any more boxes anywhere? 

**Lafayetter:** All the ones that we had were in the living room 

**MomFriend™:** The only boxes in the living room are the ones we’re in the middle of filling 

**MomFriend™:** Side note, you two have a heck of a movie collection

**AngrySmol:** Half of those are probably just different tv shows honestly 

**Lafayetter:** And many of those movies you gave to us to force us to watch them

**Peggles:** It is a travesty to have never seen High School Musical 

**AngrySmol:** No the travesty is that Ryan and Chad never ended up together even though they were clearly in love just because Disney was/is homophobic as shit 

**MomFriend™:** I still say Kelsi/Taylor would have been a fucking kiss ass ship 

**Angelicant:**.... So does that mean we have no more boxes then? 

**Lafayetter:** I suppose not

**brahhcules:** well what do we do now 

* * *

**AngrySmol:** SIR

**GWash:** Alexander it is the middle of the night 

**AngrySmol:** It’s 11 pm 

**GWash:** What do you want? 

**AngrySmol:** Do you have any boxes? We kind of underestimated how many we would need

**GWash:** There are probably still some in the garage from when you and Lafayette first moved out 

**AngrySmol:** Do you mind if we come get them?

**GWash:** Do you still have your keys? 

**AngrySmol:** Somewhere. Laf has theirs though 

**GWash:** Then I guess so 

**GWash:** Just be quiet because Martha and I are going back to sleep 

**AngrySmol:** Cool, thanks sir

* * *

**Peggles:** I just watch Alex type dad, then backspace and rewrite sir in a text to Washington

**AngrySmol:** I did no such thing 

**Lafayetter:** Oh he does it many times, especially when he’s half asleep 

**Angelicant:** Not your dad, eh?

**AngrySmol:** He’s Not!!! 

**Peggles:** The real question is have you ever actually sent a message to Washington calling him dad 

**AngrySmol:** No 

**brahhhcules:** laf is making a face that tells me youre lying 

**AngrySmol:** No I’m not 

**AngrySmol:** I always remember to change it 

**MomFriend™:** Laf’s face definitely says you’re full of bullshit

**AngrySmol:** When have I ever called Washington dad? 

* * *

**Lafayetter:**.... it was after john died 

**AngrySmol:** Oh 

**Lafayetter:** you had left the dorm because you needed time to grieve on your own 

**Lafayetter:** about thirty minutes after you left it began to snow suddenly

**Lafayetter:** i was worried so i called george

**Lafayetter:** we were just about to go looking for you when you texted him saying you were lost and needed someone to pick you up 

**Lafayetter:** when George said he’d be there as soon as he could you replied “Thanks dad” 

**AngrySmol:** I, I don’t remember that at all 

**Lafayetter:** You were distraught when we picked you up. The rain had soaked through your clothes and you had very obviously been crying 

**Lafayetter:** It is not much of a surprise you don’t remember it 

**AngrySmol:** Why wouldn’t George ever mention it though? 

**Lafayetter:** He was afraid it would upset you even more 

**Lafayetter:** After all you have said many times he is not your father

**Lafayetter:** I deleted the message from your phone because I knew you would not notice 

**AngrySmol:** He’s not my father

**Lafayetter:** I know mon petit 

**AngrySmol:** he’s a better man than my father though 

**Lafayetter:** I know

* * *

**AngrySmol:** Herc, want to come with me to pick up boxes from Washington’s house? 

**brahhhcules:** do you want me to drive 

**AngrySmol:** please

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Alexander, are you sure you are okay to go out right now? 

**AngrySmol:** yeah 

**AngrySmol:** I want to talk to Hercules about a few things anyways 

**AngrySmol:** And I need to just get away from everything for a moment

**Lafayetter:** Okay... 

**Lafayetter:** Take all the time you need mon cher 

**Lafayetter:** I love you 

**AngrySmol:** Love you too

* * *

**Peggles:** So.... 

**Peggles:** What do we do now that we have no boxes? 

**Lafayetter:** We could watch a movie 

**Angelicant:** Do we have time for that? 

**MomFriend™:** Probably, you know Alex gets distracted easily

**Lafayetter:** Is that a yes? 

**Peggles:** I call picking the movie! 

**MomFriend™:** Nothing too long, we still have work to do 

**Lafayetter:** And try to please not ruin the movie order, Alexander spent a very long time arranging them 

**MomFriend™:** I also spent a long time packing those boxes 

**Peggles:** Oh come on, when am I not careful?

**Angelicant:** I refuse to answer that.

* * *

**brahhhcules:** Alex is so cute wtf

**brahhhcules:** hes just curled up in his seat asleep sort of hiding behind his hair but I can see there's this slight smile on his face 

**brahhhcules:** and the moon is shining on him so he looks even more like a fucking angel than he normally does 

**brahhhcules:** hes so cute and I can't stop looking at him 

**brahhhcules:**  i love alex so much 

**Lafayetter:** lol same 

**Lafayetter:** oh send pictures!!!!! 

**brahhhcules:** I already emailed a bunch to you 

**brahhhcules:** I may have gone a little overboard 

**Lafayetter:** never 

**Lafayetter:** how long has he been asleep?

**brahhhcules:** he was out before we left washingtons house 

**Lafayetter:** Where are you now? 

**brahhhcules:** outside of your apartment 

**brahhhcules:** weve been here like ten minutes or so but i didnt want to wake him 

**brahhhcules:** he said he hadnt been sleeping a lot 

**Lafayetter:** Moving has stressed him out greatly. 

**Lafayetter:** I told him we shouldn't have rushed it 

**Lafayetter:** But Alexander has only one speed when it comes to these things and that is maximum 

**brahhhcules:** he really does forget to take care of himself huh? 

**Lafayetter:** sadly yes 

**Lafayetter:** That is why he has us though. To take care and love him. 

**brahhhcules:** yeah 

**brahhhcules:** I love you Lafayette 

**Lafayetter:** I love you too mon cher 

* * *

**MomFriend™:** Are Hercules and Alex still not back yet?

**Lafayetter:** Non, they are

**brahhhcules:** alex fell asleep so were just sitting in the car

**MomFriend™:** Did you take pictures?

**Lafayetter:** I’ve sent some to your email already

**MomFriend™:** You're a good egg Lafayette

**Lafayetter:**... Thanks?

**Peggles:** What are we going to do about the boxes then? 

**brahhhcules:** you could probably come get them if you're quiet 

**brahhhcules:** he's pretty out so as long as no one talks or slams anything he probably won't wake up 

**Angelicant:** Okay so don't send Peggy 

**Peggles:** Rude and offended 

**MomFriend™:** Peggy we love you but you slam every car door 

**Lafayetter:** I will go to get them 

**MomFriend™:** I'll come help you 

**Peggles:** Well what do we do until they come back? 

**Angelicant:** There's still pizza in the kitchen 

**Peggles:** Race you 

* * *

**Angelicant:** So are you guys taking the boxes over before or after work? 

**Lafayetter:** I believe before

**AngrySmol:** We have to do it before because by the time we get off work there won't be enough time 

**AngrySmol:** And even if we did it would be a lot less stressful to do it before than after work because if we're late for work it's not that big of a deal but if we don't move out of here soon enough we could get in like actual trouble 

**Lafayetter:** I thought you were asleep Alexander 

**brahhhcules:** he just woke up a minute ago 

**AngrySmol:** How long have I been asleep? 

**brahhhcules:** two hours probably? 

**brahhhcules:** ever since we left Washington’s house 

**AngrySmol:**!!!! 

**AngrySmol:** Why didn't anyone wake me??

**Lafayetter:** You haven't been sleeping much Alexander 

**brahhhcules:** we wanted to let you sleep

**Peggles:** Also we didn't want to share the rest of the pizza

**MomFriend™:** Peggy!

**Angelicant:** She's not wrong... 

**MomFriend™:** Unbelievable 

**Peggles:** On the bright side we did finish packing everything

**Angelicant:** The only thing left to do is put it all in cars and take over to Washington's house tomorrow morning. 

**Lafayetter:** We could probably do it now

**MomFriend™:** It's 2am 

**Lafayetter:** Exactly

**AngrySmol:** We have to be at work at 8

**AngrySmol:** By the time we get it all in cars, drive the thirty minutes it takes to get there, unpack, it'll be like 4 

**AngrySmol:** It's probably more practical 

**Peggles:** I game 

**Peggles:** But I'm totally staying the night there if we do go 

**Angelicant:** It does make more sense in the long run 

**MomFriend™:** God school is going to be a bitch in the morning

**MomFriend™:** But fine, I'm in too. 

**MomFriend™:** You owe me a heck of a lot of coffee though

**AngrySmol:** Deal 

* * *

**AngrySmol:** Shit 

**Lafayetter:** What is it Alexander? 

**AngrySmol:** We didn't tell George we were coming 

**AngrySmol:** Shit I better text him before Peggy gets there and scares the shit out of him 

**Lafayetter:** I'll do it. 

* * *

**Lafayetter:** Dad 

**GWash:** Yes? 

**GWash:** Wait

**Lafayetter:** Knew that would get your attention 

**GWash:** Lafayette? 

**GWash:** Has something happened? Usually only Alex texts me at unreasonable hours of the night. 

**Lafayetter:** Non, everything is fine 

**Lafayetter:** I just wanted to tell you that we are headed towards your house to drop off the things from our apartment before work 

**GWash:** What time is it? 

**Lafayetter:** Just past three 

**Lafayetter:** We were going to wait until later but then realized by the time we got everything there and unpacked it would late enough that waiting didn't make much sense 

**Lafayetter:** We will try to be as quiet as possible but you know how some of them can get 

**Lafayetter:** Alex also drank a large coffee on the way over here so... 

**GWash:** Good lord 

**GWash:** At this hour? 

**Lafayetter:** I tried to tell him it was a bad idea but he is very stubborn and I am very weak to his begging 

**GWash:** Is he going to be okay for work? 

**Lafayetter:** Probably not but there is no way to stop him from coming 

**Lafayetter:** He might take a nap in my office though 

**GWash:** If I have to I'll ban him from coffee 

**Lafayetter:** Alex just whined in quiet protest at that 

**Lafayetter:** “But coffee is like my life source.” 

**GWash:** I believe that's what sleep is for 

**GWash:** And before he starts tell Alex there is no use in arguing 

**GWash:** This is his boss ordering him to take at least the morning off tomorrow 

**GWash:** And remind him that I can always get Martha involved 

* * *

**_TheDailyGrind joined the chat_**  

**TheDailyGrind:** Hello 

**BrewtifulMe:**... Hi?

**Capurrrchino:** John! 

**TheDailyGrind:** That's my name 

**Capurrrchino:** How are you? 

**TheDailyGrind:** can we not do this Theo 

**TheDailyGrind:** i know you're worried ive been off the grid for a few days and im sorry about that i just 

**TheDailyGrind:** needed some time to work through things by myself 

**TheDailyGrind:** the past few weeks have been really rough and i thought i was doing okay but clearly im not 

**TheDailyGrind:** and what i realized these past couple of days is that i cant handle all of this alone 

**TheDailyGrind:** Last night, after George left, I called a therapist and made an appointment 

**TheDailyGrind:** im going to get some help, some real help 

**TheDailyGrind:** ive realized i cant avoid my soulmates forever especially now that we live in the same building 

**TheDailyGrind:** i have to prepare to meet them

**BrewtifulMe:** We’re behind you 100% John 

**Capurrrchino:** Whatever you need, we’re there for you 

**EspresSoself:** I'm really proud of you John 

**Capurrrchino:** We all are 

**BrewtifulMe:** It isn't easy to ask for help 

**TheDailyGrind:** thanks guys 

**Capurrrchino:** Does that mean you're coming back to work? 

**TheDailyGrind:** Mac and I are already here 

**EspresSoself:** And thank god too because I hated opening the store 

**TheDailyGrind:** and theres george with the real motives 

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** Wait who told you your soulmates are moving into your building? 

**TheDailyGrind:** well theres only one person who could have told me

**Capurrrchino:** George... 

**EspresSoself:** Hey, it got him to take some action didn’t it? 

**BrewtifulMe:** I was wondering how you did honestly 

**EspresSoself:** Hey I give good advice 

**TheDailyGrind:** sometimes

**EspresSoself:** Rude 

**Capurrrchino:** You told your eight year old cousin to kill the kid who wouldn’t stop bugging him 

**EspresSoself:** It was a joke! 

**EspresSoself:** I amended it and told Sammy just to punch him 

**Capurrrchino:** And that’s better how? 

**EspresSoself:** Hey the kid has left him alone now 

**Capurrrchino:** He also got suspended for like three days

**EspresSoself:** Eh, small price to pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ITS BEEN A BUSY TIME FOR ME
> 
> Seriously guys, life has been insane these past few weeks you have no idea. I'm graduating high school in less than a month, so I'm balancing that with also getting ready for college, my 18th birthday is Friday so that's a lot, and I've been sick basically since I got back from New York which has wiped me out and made generally feel really tired, which makes it hard to write.   
> I also have another series that I'm writing that takes a lot of time and effort to write because it needs a lot of research in order to make sure I'm getting everything right. 
> 
> With all that being said, I've decided to make two changes to my uploading schedule for this story.   
> From now on I'm only going to be updating every other week instead of trying to do every week, and update days are going to be Saturday/Sunday depending on when I have the time. 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me through all of this, I know it's been a while since I updated, and I know my schedule has been a mess, but hopefully I'll be able to stick to this and you won't be too disappointed by not getting a chapter every week.


	8. Heart's Leap In A Giddy Whirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheDailyGrind: what the fuck is going on out there
> 
> Capurrrchino: Maria is murdering George for giving her number to a girl she was flirting for like twenty minutes with
> 
> TheDailyGrind: and youre letting it happen
> 
> Capurrrchino: Yeah pretty much

**GWash:** Lafayette

**Lafayetter** : Oui?

**GWash:** What’s going on in your room 

**Lafayetter:** Hmm?

**Lafayetter:** Oh! That is just Alexander

**GWash:**... What is he doing? 

**Lafayetter:** Nothing. He is just screaming into the floor is all. 

**GWash:** Why?

**Lafayetter:** Because you won’t let him go into work until he sleeps some 

**GWash:** Ah

**GWash:** I forgot he did that.

**Lafayetter:** I at least think it means he is not going to argue with your decision

**GWash:** He wouldn’t win

**Lafayetter:** I wouldn’t be so sure

**Lafayetter:** Alexander can be very persuasive, and you are weak to his puppy dog face

**GWash:** Yes, but I have Martha on my side

**Lafayetter:** Which is exactly why I think Alexander is not currently downstairs arguing with you

**GWash:** How long is he going to keep this up?

**Lafayetter:** His record I believe is ten minutes

**GWash:** Ten minutes?

**Lafayetter:** Though it might be longer, I’m unsure how you would count our first meeting, nor how long he had been screaming before I walked in... 

**Lafayetter:** But yes, ten minutes. 

**Lafayetter:** He has many emotions you know.

**GWash:** Yes, I am very aware.

**Lafayetter:** How many times has he yelled at you? 

**GWash:** At least 5 times this week alone 

**GWash:** On Monday he burst into my office and spent nearly thirty minutes yelling about something I couldn’t understand, and when I finally got him to calm down and tell me why he was so upset he just glared at me and said “You spent $500 to buy two office chairs.” 

**Lafayetter:** Oh I remember that! Alexander came into my office afterwards and screamed for a very long time because you do not know how to handle money at all

**GWash:** He’s now banned me from buying anything without running it by him first 

**Lafayetter:** And you agreed to this? 

**GWash:** I thought he could use a victory

**GWash:** Besides, I have a feeling if I tried to he would bring out old finance reports to prove his point 

**Lafayetter:** Are they really that bad? 

**GWash:** When Alex saw the reports from before he started here he walked into my office and all he said was “Why”

**GWash:** Without him we would most likely be bankrupt

**Lafayetter:** And Alexander knows this?

**GWash:** He reminds me of it weekly 

**Lafayetter:** Is that what your finance meetings are? 

**GWash:** Mostly yes

**Lafayetter:** lol that's incredible 

**GWash:** At least his keeps meetings short, unlike most other times 

**Lafayetter:** Alexander short or short short? 

**GWash:** Alexander short

**Lafayetter:** So not short at all 

**GWash:** Not really 

**GWash:** Unlike Alexander himself

**Lafayetter:**... 

**Lafayetter:** I cannot believe you just said that 

**GWash:** This is what happens when you don’t let me get my sleep.

* * *

**MomFriend™:** Hey Alex

**MomFriend™:** Remember when I said you owed me coffee?

**MomFriend™:** I need some coffee; these kids are driving me crazy 

**AngrySmol:** Shush Liza Alex is sleeping.

**MomFriend™:** Peggy??

**MomFriend™:** What are you doing with Alex’s phone?

**AngrySmol:** Trying to keep Alex asleep

**AngrySmol:** Laf left to take Philip on a walk and put me on official Alex watch duty until he gets back to make sure he stays asleep

**MomFriend™:** Damn

**MomFriend™:** I /really/ need some coffee

**AngrySmol:** Well, there is a coffee shop not that far from your work

**AngrySmol:** Alex is always going there

**AngrySmol:** You could go and get it yourself 

**MomFriend™:** I have work

**AngrySmol:** Eliza you teach music to children 

**AngrySmol:** Don’t you have a time when there are no kids there? 

**MomFriend™:** I can’t just leave 

**AngrySmol:** You can if you want coffee

**MomFriend™:** If I get in trouble I’ll blame you

**AngrySmol:** And by that you mean you blame Alex right? 

**MomFriend™:** Peggy 

**AngrySmol:** Yeah? 

**MomFriend™:** I hate you

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** Has anyone noticed our customers are a lot happier since John came back? 

**Capurrrchino:** It’s because he makes better coffee than everyone else

**TheDailyGrind:** if you were nicer to her maybe you could make coffee too

**EspresSoself:** Honestly everyone just missed the dog 

**BrewtifulMe:** Macchiato /is/ very popular today 

**Capurrrchino:** Both the dog and the drink 

**TheDailyGrind:** we should do a sale on Macchiato’s some time

**TheDailyGrind:** Macchiato’s Macchiatos 

**TheDailyGrind:** we could donate some of the money to a local animal shelter or something 

**EspresSoself:** It’s actually not a bad idea

**BrewtifulMe:** Could you ask your dad about doing it? 

**EspresSoself:** That would require him to actually want to talk to me first 

**Capurrrchino:** What does that mean?

**EspresSoself:** He refuses to talk to me until I quit acting and return home to run the shop full time 

**EspresSoself:** He would have kicked me out of the house too but then Sammy would probably throw a fit that he couldn’t see me

**BrewtifulMe:** That kid worships the ground you walk on I swear 

**EspresSoself:** It’s true, he said he wants to be just like me when he grows up 

**BrewtifulMe:** God save us all

**Capurrrchino:** When did this happen?

**EspresSoself:** When did I start staying at your house again?

**Capurrrchino:** Why didn’t you tell me?

**EspresSoself:** Didn’t seem that important

**TheDailyGrind:** how are you so chill about this

**EspresSoself:** It’s been coming for a long time. Ever since I got my first role and flew out to LA for the first time he’s been pushing more and more rocks between us

**EspresSoself:** I’ve prepared myself for this moment

**EspresSoself:** Besides, I don’t need him. I have a family with or without him.

**EspresSoself:** I have you guys and Sammy and all of my co-stars

**EspresSoself:** I don’t need him

**EspresSoself:** And if he can’t accept me for who I am then that’s his lost

**EspresSoself:** I can survive without him 

**TheDailyGrind:**...

**TheDailyGrind:** excuse me a moment

**_TheDailyGrind has left the chat_ **

**BrewtifulMe:** uhm...

**Capurrrchino:** You both saw that too right?

**EspresSoself:** Is he screaming in there?

**BrewtifulMe:** I think he might be crying...?

**EspresSoself:** Should we... be worried about this?

**Capurrrchino:** If Mac starts whining and pacing then I’ll worry

**Capurrrchino:** Otherwise he’s probably not that distressed

**EspresSoself:** He’s screaming and/or crying in the storage room of no escape Theo 

**Capurrrchino:** Yeah all the talk about your father probably set him off a bit

**Capurrrchino:** In a good way though. If he was distressed/in trouble Mac would let us know 

**BrewtifulMe:** she is very protective over him 

**Capurrrchino:** If he isn’t out in like half an hour I’ll go check on him but he still needs his space

**EspresSoself:** Okay but we should probably do something so that the customers stop staring back here all concerned 

**BrewtifulMe:** I’ll go put on some music

**Capurrrchino:** Good because we have a new customer incoming and I really don’t want to scare her off

**BrewtifulMe:** Never mind George, you do the music 

**Capurrrchino:**...

**Capurrrchino:** Did Maria just actually shove me out of the way to get to the counter first?

**EspresSoself:** Yeah and she gave me free music control too

**Capurrrchino:** Oh god no

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** Seriously though, it’s been like five minutes and she hasn’t even taken this girl’s order yet

**EspresSoself:** I’ve never seen Maria flirt before. I had no fucking idea how good she was at it.

**Capurrrchino:** You see this is what you miss when you abandon us. 

**Capurrrchino:** You miss Maria coming out of her shell and flirting the heck out of people in line that she thinks are cute 

**EspresSoself:** She does what now?

**Capurrrchino:** You heard me. 

**Capurrrchino:** Nothing ever comes out of it usually, she’s always too shy to give up her number, and usually it’s just a playful thing, but yeah. She’s not shy about letting people know she’s interested, and a few people have asked her out.

**EspresSoself:** And you didn’t think it was necessary to tell me this why?!?! 

**Capurrrchino:** She asked me not to because she didn’t want you getting protective 

**EspresSoself:** I don’t get protective 

**Capurrrchino:** George, you threatened to kill the man who catcalled me the other night. 

**EspresSoself:** Because he was a piece of shit and treating you like an object.

**Capurrrchino:** My point exactly

* * *

**EspresSoself:** Do you think there will ever be a coffee order or are they just going to stand there and chat all day?

**Capurrrchino:** As much as I would love to see that happen

**Capurrrchino:** Because Maria actually seems to really like this girl over the usual crush amount 

**Capurrrchino:** There’s a line starting to form and we need to move things along. 

**EspresSoself:** Don’t worry.

**EspresSoself:** I have a plan

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** GEORGE KING THE THIRD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

**EspresSoself:** shit

**Capurrrchino:** Boy you better run

* * *

**_TheDailyGrind joined the chat_**  

**TheDailyGrind:** what the fuck is going on out there

**Capurrrchino:** Maria is murdering George for giving her number to a girl she was flirting for like twenty minutes with 

**TheDailyGrind:** and youre letting it happen 

**Capurrrchino:** Yeah pretty much 

**Capurrrchino:** I’m recording it as proof in case something happens though 

**Capurrrchino:** The customers are all regulars and they’re pretty used to this shit so no one is really bothered

**TheDailyGrind:** used to maria chasing george 

**Capurrrchino:** Or me

**Capurrrchino:** Or really anyone. George has gotten on quite a few people’s nerves over the years 

**Capurrrchino:** When he used to work here at least once a week he’d do something that had someone chasing him until they inevitably caught him and took him down

**Capurrrchino:** Including our very first manager when we started working here

**Capurrrchino:** He was usually a really chill dude, but one day George just pushed him too far and he literally just picked George up and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the floor 

**Capurrrchino:** It was the single best day of my life 

**TheDailyGrind:** incredible

**TheDailyGrind:** let me out when they stop

**Capurrrchino:** That could be a while

**Capurrrchino:** Wait, no, Maria has just tackled George to the floor

**Capurrrchino:** I’d give it about ten minutes before they’re done

**TheDailyGrind:** cool

* * *

**Peggles:** How was your coffee? 

**MomFriend™:** What coffee are you talking about?

**Peggles:** The one you said you were going to get like an hour ago?? 

**MomFriend™:** oh right 

**MomFriend™:** It was, it was great. Alex was right, it’s a really, really nice coffee shop.

**Peggles:**...

* * *

**Peggles:** Something’s up with Liza

**Angelicant:** Up how?

**Peggles:** She snuck out of school to get coffee an hour ago and when I asked her about it I had to remind her before she remembered

**Peggles:** And when she did answer it was all weird and not Eliza-ish 

**Angelicant:** Hmm 

**Angelicant:** Peggy how would you feel about giving our dear sister a visit for lunch?

**Peggles:** You know what’s going on? 

**Angelicant:** I have my suspicions, but I need to see her first to make sure 

**Peggles:** I’ll meet you there in thirty minutes

* * *

**AngrySmol:** What did I do 

**MomFriend™:**?? 

**AngrySmol:** your last text to me just says “i hate you” 

**AngrySmol:** why 

**MomFriend™:** Ohhh 

**MomFriend™:** That was for Peggy not you 

**AngrySmol:** why would Peggy have my phone? 

**MomFriend™:** Something about you being asleep and not wanting to wake you up

**MomFriend™:** Just read the texts or smth 

**AngrySmol:** Do you still need that coffee? 

**MomFriend™:** No I went and got it after that last text 

**MomFriend™:** I was dying without it 

**AngrySmol:** Same tbh

* * *

**MomFriend™:** On second thought 

**MomFriend™:** Peggy and Angelica just pulled up outside of the school

**MomFriend™:** So, I’ll take you up on that extra coffee

**AngrySmol:** Same as usual? 

**MomFriend™:** yeah 

**MomFriend™:** or maybe you should just bring me some vodka 

**MomFriend™:** They both have this look on their face that I do not like at all 

**AngrySmol:** lol sorry no can do, you’re on school property 

**AngrySmol:** I’ll try to rush with the coffee though

**AngrySmol:** good luck 

* * *

 

**EspresSoself:** Well 

**Capurrrchino:** Just like old times isn't it Georgie?

**EspresSoself:** Worse actually. I'm pretty sure Maria has actually gotten stronger since I last saw her. 

**TheDailyGrind:** she does do quite a bit of the heavy lifting 

**BrewtifulMe:** Do you mean /all/ of the heavy lifting?? 

**BrewtifulMe:** These two pricks here refuse to do anything so ever since you left I've been the one in charge of unloading the trucks and moving all of the heavier items. 

**TheDailyGrind:** listen,,, 

**TheDailyGrind:** i make the coffee that keeps y’all in business therefore i have the right to opt out of any and all lifting 

**Capurrrchino:** Also I'm your boss so I don't have to do anything I don't want to

**Capurrrchino:** You're also the strongest out of all of us probably because you go to the gym the most. 

**BrewtifulMe:** And by that you mean I'm the only one of us who ever goes to the gym regularly 

**TheDailyGrind:** pretty much yeah 

**EspresSoself:** So Theo’s quit the gym since I left huh? 

**BrewtifulMe:** The same day actually 

**Capurrrchino:** The gym is stupid and pointless and also nothing I have time for

**EspresSoself:** You're going with me to the gym after work

**Capurrrchino:** Absolutely not 

**EspresSoself:** Oh I wasn't giving you a choice Theo

**EspresSoself:** You’re going whether you want to or not 

**Capurrrchino:** Good luck with that

**BrewtifulMe:** Well....

**TheDailyGrind:** this is going to be interesting to watch 

**BrewtifulMe:** That's what I'm afraid of

* * *

**TheDailyGrind:** i never realize how dirty the coffee maker is until im forced to the floor behind it 

**Capurrrchino:** Hmm, maybe if you didn't make such a mess it wouldn't be a problem

**TheDailyGrind:** coffee is an art and art is messy 

**TheDailyGrind:** i dont make the rules theo thats just how it is 

**BrewtifulMe:** that doesn't sound accurate

**TheDailyGrind:** how would you know maria youre not an artist

**BrewtifulMe:** Fair enough 

**BrewtifulMe** : Anyways you can come out now. 

**TheDailyGrind:** alex is gone already?

**Capurrrchino:** He does have a life you know John. He can't hang around here forever waiting for you to work up the courage to come out and talk to him. 

**TheDailyGrind:** i know that theo 

**TheDailyGrind:** he just usually stays longer than five minutes 

**BrewtifulMe:** It's the middle of the day John. He probably has work 

**TheDailyGrind:** speaking of work 

**TheDailyGrind:** i have to leave for an hour or so tomorrow morning 

**Capurrrchino:** Okay 

**Capurrrchino:** Are you taking Mac with you?

**TheDailyGrind:** i think it might be better off if she stays here

**BrewtifulMe:** You're going to have to sneak out you know

**Capurrrchino:** We’ll find a way to distract her don't worry

**TheDailyGrind:** thanks

* * *

**Peggles:** ELIZA HAS A CRUSH 

**MomFriend™:** LIES

**Peggles:** ON THE GIRL AT THE COFFEE SHOP 

**MomFriend™:** peGGY 

**Peggles:** I HAVE PROOF SHE HAS HER NUMFFGhkshdejoo

**Lafayetter:** uhm 

**AngrySmol:** I think Peggy just got murdered 

**Lafayetter:** lol rip Peggy 

**brahhhcules:** nice knowing you 

**Lafayetter:** Well anyways

**Lafayetter:** Hercules how has your day been? 

**brahhhcules:** well a customer came in this morning for a fitting and it took me ten minutes to find her dress

**brahhhcules:** and then i stabbed myself no less than twelve times trying to fix it exactly to fit her

**brahhhcules:** luckily she is a regular so she wasnt upset

**brahhhcules:** afterwards she told me to sleep because she couldn't afford her favorite dressmaker dropping dead 

**AngrySmol:** Please don't drop dead, your soulmates can't afford it either. 

**Lafayetter:** If you were that tired Hercules perhaps you should have just stayed here with us today

**brahhhcules:** yeah but i had an appointment 

**brahhhcules:** this dress needs to be done in a week and also have a few other things to finish before Christmas

**brahhhcules:** well actually only one other thing besides the dress but its for a customer that low key scares the shit out of me

**brahhhcules:** he is almost as terrifying as Lafayette when they do that walk in heels with that look 

**brahhhcules:** u know the one that says ‘I can absolutely murder you and get away with it’ 

**AngrySmol:** shit 

**Lafayetter:** That is absolutely not a look I have 

**AngrySmol:** It absolutely is 

**AngrySmol:** Trust me I would know, I spend all of my time staring at you 

**AngrySmol:** I'm a certified Lafayette expert 

**Lafayetter:** You're a certified dork is what you are mon cher 

**brahhhcules:** yeah but hes our dork

**Angelicant:** All three of you are disgusting dorks who are far too obsessed with each other 

**AngrySmol:** Not possible 

**Angelicant:** Alex you haven’t said anything about Eliza’s crush 

**AngrySmol:** Wait what crush

**AngrySmol:** ELIZA HAS A CRUSH HOLY SHIT 

**AngrySmol:** WHICH GIRL AT THE COFFEE SHOP THEODOSIA OR MARIA 

**Angelicant:** You're on a first name basis with the coffee shop people?? 

**AngrySmol:** Yes???? 

**AngrySmol:** I spend so much time there Angelica of course I'm on a first name basis with them. 

**AngrySmol:** I'm betting it's Maria because Theodosia doesn't seem like Eliza’s type tbh 

**AngrySmol:** But Maria never gives out her number she's way too shy 

**AngrySmol:** Although Maria did look a little flustered when I went in this afternoon 

**Angelicant:** It’s Maria

**AngrySmol:** I KNEW IT 

**Lafayetter:** I cannot believe Eliza told you 

**Angelicant:** Oh she didn’t 

**Angelicant:** But I texted her from Eliza’s phone and got a text back from someone named George and we’ve set them up on a date

**Lafayetter:** You did not

**AngrySmol:** Angelica Schuyler I am utterly shocked 

**Angelicant:** As if you wouldn’t do the same thing 

**AngrySmol:** Oh absolutely I would I just thought you were above meddling

**Angelicant:** When it’s in the best interest of someone you care about you can’t help but meddle sometimes.

* * *

**Capurrrchino:** You seriously have a death wish don’t you

**EspresSoself:** i am just trying to help Maria out

**Capurrrchino:** By setting her up on a date without her agreeing? 

**TheDailyGrind:** well it isnt like she doesnt want to go on the date

**TheDailyGrind:** she has been pining over the girl since she left

**EspresSoself:** Eliza, her name is Eliza

**EspresSoself:** She is also apparently in a similar state of crushing without admittance so her sister is helping me plan the date instead

**Capurrrchino:** Oh My God

**TheDailyGrind:** seriously???

**Capurrrchino:** Neither of the girls are involved with this are you serious? 

**Capurrrchino:** How do you think this is a good idea? How?

**EspresSoself:** Oh come on Theo 

**EspresSoself:** You said so yourself Maria is too shy to make a move on anybody 

**EspresSoself:** And its obvious she likes Eliza and Eliza likes her back, but they're both too shy to do anything about it

**EspresSoself:** And even if it doesn't work out in the end, at least in the end you can know it's not because you didn't try.

**EspresSoself:** It'll be good for her. She needs to get out into the world. Break out of her comfort zone so that she can live a little.

**EspresSoself:** And if anything goes wrong it’s not like she’ll ever have to see Eliza again and if it goes right well...

**TheDailyGrind:** maria will have a girlfriend and be happy and also you can gloat about being right

**EspresSoself:** Yes to all of the above

* * *

**Angelicant:** Good news Eliza has a date for Saturday at noon

**MomFriend™:** I cannot believe you set me up on a date

**Angelicant:** I can't believe you were fighting with Peggy long enough for me to do it

**Peggles:** Well Eliza’s boss did walk in on her sitting on me so that did require some explaining

**MomFriend™:** There's a reason none of you are allowed at my school and this is why 

**MomFriend™:** I hate you all 

**AngrySmol:** Saturday??

**AngrySmol:** Like two days from today Saturday?? 

**Lafayetter:** That's really soon 

**AngrySmol:** It’s perfect!!

**MomFriend™:** I /really/ hate you

**Angelicant:** You say that, but even from here I can see how excited you are 

**MomFriend™:** False 

**AngrySmol:** Well she would be crazy not to be

**AngrySmol:** Maria is a beautiful and an amazing person that anyone would be luck to date.

**Lafayetter:** Careful mon ami, you are starting to sound as if you like her

**AngrySmol:** My heart belongs to the three most incredible people in the world Lafayette don’t worry.

**brahhcules:** damn right it does

* * *

**BrewtifulMe:** What if the date goes bad 

**TheDailyGrind:** Maria

**BrewtifulMe:** What if she hates me or thinks I’m stupid because I hardly finished high school and never went to college?

**Capurrrchino:** She’s not going to hate you

**BrewtifulMe:** What if this is all just a big joke and she stands me up so I’m left just sitting in the restaurant alone???

**EspresSoself:** Considering she was just as smitten as you were, the chances of that happening are literally none

**BrewtifulMe:** What if she asks me about my soulmate? What am I supposed to say?

**TheDailyGrind:** you tell her polite its not something you want to talk about and move on

**BrewtifulMe:** What if-

**EspresSoself:** Okay I am taking Maria’s phone under custody until she calms down

**TheDailyGrind:** you spend more time with her phone than she does i swear

**EspresSoself:** I do what I have to to take care of my friends.

**Capurrrchino:** One would argue that forcing friends onto dates isn’t necessarily helping them but I mean whatever helps you sleep at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I KNOW ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS BUT I CAN EXPLAIN 
> 
> Okay so not really but like listen, I have been incredibly busy with college and trying to figure everything out and there was a lot of anxiety and I couldn't write for a long time but I'm back now okay. We should be good. 
> 
> I know that chapter is a little bit of a mess and is shorter than normal I'm sorry, I had about half of written before I was struck with major writing block and so if there is a noticable disconnect that's why. 
> 
> I did plan for this chapter to be longer, but ultimately decided to split it up into two chapters as I feel like it might make more sense, plus it allows me to update now instead of having to create a longer wait. 
> 
> Speaking of updates, this chapter excluded, I am going to do my best to post updates at least twice a month on Saturday, maybe more if I get a chance to, but with college starting in a month I'm going to be incredibly busy so twice a month is my goal. 
> 
> Thank y'all so much for sticking with this story through all of it's mess, and hopefully there will be another update out soon. (Fingers crossed).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DadFriend™: you both look so adorable i cant help it
> 
> DadFriend™: you deserve to be stared at for all eternity tbh
> 
> Lafayetter: Are you crying? 
> 
> DadFriend™: maybe
> 
> DadFriend™: its hard to tell tbh i always feel like crying when i see you two because youre so pretty 
> 
> Lafayetter: omg Hercules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I wrote this instead of doing my homework or studying for midterms please kill me.

**TheDailyGrind:** please kill me

 **BrewtifulMe:** No, please kill /me/ 

 **Capurrrchino:** And today on who can be a bigger drama queen than George 

 **EspresSoself:**  Oh Theo you make me laugh, no one can be a bigger drama queen than me 

 **Capurrrchino:** Sadly, I’m aware of this 

 **EspresSoself:** But seriously, what is wrong with the two of you 

 **BrewtifulMe:** I have a fucking date with Eliza in like 5 hours and I am not ready 

 **TheDailyGrind:** my soulmates are moving into my apartment building as we speak and i can literally see them from my window 

 **Capurrrchino:** You can see their apartment from your apartment?? 

 **TheDailyGrind:** directly into their living room yes 

 **EspresSoself:** Nice 

 **TheDailyGrind:** no 

 **TheDailyGrind:** not nice

 **TheDailyGrind:** not nice at all 

 **Capurrrchino:** John

 **Capurrrchino:** Calm the fuck down

 **TheDailyGrind:** calm down?!?!

 **TheDailyGrind:** caLM DOWN?!?! 

 **TheDailyGrind:** theo my soulmates can literally see into my apartment and you expect me to just cALM DOWN?!? 

 **Capurrrchino:** I believe that is what I said, yes 

 **Capurrrchino:** You’re not doing yourself any favors by freaking out over this so calm the fuck down before you make things worse 

 **BrewtifulMe:** wow Theo can be heartless when she wants to be

 **EspresSoself:** In theory she can yes 

 **EspresSoself:** In reality she just looks like a stressed mother hen trying to take care of her wayward chicks

 **EspresSoself:** She’s rushing around trying to find her keys so she can go see John right now 

 **Capurrrchino:** Somebody has to

 **Capurrrchino:** Meanwhile you’re going to go to Maria’s and help her get ready for this date and keep her from freaking out as well 

 **BrewtifulMe:** Pls don’t

 **BrewtifulMe:** I am fine on my own 

 **EspresSoself:** I’ll be there in five minutes 

 **BrewtifulMe:** George... 

 **Capurrrchino:** He’s already gone. He literally shot out the door the second he hit send. 

 **TheDailyGrind:** wow good luck maria 

 **Capurrrchino:** He’s really not that bad

 **BrewtifulMe:** He started all of this 

 **Capurrrchino:** He has your best interests in mind Maria

 **BrewtifulMe:** I know 

 **BrewtifulMe:** That’s why I’m worried

 **Capurrrchino:** Fair 

 **BrewtifulMe:** John how are you holding up? 

 **TheDailyGrind:** sort of dying

 **TheDailyGrind:** theyre so pretty maria 

 **TheDailyGrind:** so pretty 

 **TheDailyGrind:** im just staring at them from my window and they are so pretty 

 **TheDailyGrind:** i 

 **TheDailyGrind:** i love them so much 

 **Capurrrchino:** And on that note, I’m taking off to John’s house. 

 **Capurrrchino:** You and I are going to have a fucking talk on why you’re a fucking idiot.

 **TheDailyGrind:** ru de 

 **BrewtifulMe:** she’s not wrong 

 **TheDailyGrind:** i hate you all

* * *

 **TheDailyGrind:** i 

 **TheDailyGrind:** alex is standing on a coffee table in the middle of the living room as people move things around him and he looks like hes trying to be in charge and it’s so cute 

 **TheDailyGrind:** hes so tiny omg 

 **TheDailyGrind:** lafayette just stood beside him and theyre still fucking taller than him. 

 **TheDailyGrind:**  they are wearing fucking heels for some reason even though THEYRE LITERALLY IN THE PROCESS OF MOVING WHICH IS HELL IN IT OF ITSELF SO WHY WOULD THEY WEAR HEELS 

 **Capurrrchino:** You know, most people would consider spying on other people through their window fucking creepy. 

 **EspresSoself:** You don’t? 

 **BrewtifulMe:** theyre his soulmates let him live 

 **TheDailyGrind:** hercules just moved alex off the table like he weighed nothing and im going to cry

 **Capurrrchino:** He’s actually crying oh my god 

 **BrewtifulMe:** how have none of them looked over yet and seen John just sitting on the floor staring 

 **Capurrrchino:** I have no fucking clue 

 **Capurrrchino:** Like idk what kind of view they have from their apartment, but John’s has a clear ass view of everything going on in theirs 

 **TheDailyGrind:** its both the best and worst thing ever tbh

 **TheDailyGrind:** theyre so pretty and so close and it hurts so much 

 **EspresSoself:** Theo didn’t you go over there to talk to John and keep him from stalking his soulmates?

 **Capurrrchino:** yeah 

 **Capurrrchino:** But then I got over here and he looked so happy staring at them 

 **Capurrrchino:** Even though he’s crying he’s doing it with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen, and he’s staring at them with so much love it shouldn’t be real 

 **Capurrrchino:** And even if it is kind of creepy and probably not healthy for him I can’t like force myself to pull him away because he hasn’t acted like this in months

 **EspresSoself:** Right but the longer he keeps staring the more of chance he has of being caught 

 **Capurrrchino:** Okay you have a point

 **Capurrrchino:** But I don’t think John actually gives a shit 

 **BrewtifulMe:** i mean he might not right now but when he comes back to his senses he will 

 **Capurrrchino:** Fiiiiiine

 **Capurrrchino:** But if he gets upset I blame you and George 

 **EspresSoself:** Sorry we’re across town getting ready for Maria’s date we can’t take responsibility. 

 **BrewtifulMe:** S H I T   

 **BrewtifulMe:** I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT FOR A SECOND

 **BrewtifulMe:**  P A N I C 

 **EspresSoself:** And on that note, I’m going to go slap Maria so she calms down 

 **Capurrrchino:**  G e o r g e

 **EspresSoself:** Not literally okay I’m not a complete asshole 

 **EspresSoself:** Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go keep Maria from trying to back out of this date again 

 **Capurrrchino:** Good luck

 **EspresSoself:** thank

* * *

 **brahhcules:** has anyone seen alex 

 **Angelicant:** Have you lost your soulmate? 

 **Peggles:** you haven’t even left Washington’s house yet, how is that possible? 

 **brahhcules:** idk 

 **brahhcules:** laf and i just woke up and he was gone and we dont know where he could be 

 **brahhcules:** and his phone is still sitting on the dresser so we cant contact him

 **Lafayetter:** Washington said he hasn’t seen him so he must have been gone for at least a little while. 

 **Angelicant:** Maybe he took Philip on a walk? 

 **Lafayetter:** Unlikely as he is currently curled up beside Hercules 

 **brahhcules:** he got under the covers and everything which laf doesnt normally allow but they had already gotten up by then 

 **Lafayetter:** He is already a spoiled enough dog without needing to sleep with us mon cher 

 **brahhcules:** but hes so cute

 **Lafayetter:** Yes and so is our boyfriend who is missing. 

 **Peggles:** has anyone asked Eliza is she’s seen him? 

 **Lafayetter:** I 

 **brahhcules:** why would he be at elizas house

 **Angelicant:** One, she’s his best friend so he always goes to her when he doesn’t want to upset Laf (and now presumably you as well) with his problems 

 **Angelicant:** Two, Eliza has a date later today and is probably freaking out already and considering Peggy and I set her up

 **Peggles:** excuse me you set her up i am not a part of this

 **Angelicant:** She probably called Alex to calm her down because he’s her soulmate and also the only one who would literally come over no matter what time it is 

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander is with Eliza getting coffee.

 **Lafayetter:** Apparently she called him early this morning panicking about her date later today and so he left to calm her down. 

 **brahhcules:** how early exactly

 **Lafayetter:** About 5am which means that Alex has slept perhaps two hours last night and is most likely going to crash not long after we get everything moved in.

 **brahhcules:** okay but we were all going to take a nap anyways after the girls left lbr

 **Lafayetter:** We have so many boxes to unpack we cannot take a nap. 

 **brahhcules:** and yet you know that we will

 **MomFriend™:** Alex has had two large coffees already are you sure about that.

 **MomFriend™:** And he’s got a third for the road, along with one for Laf and Herc. 

 **Lafayetter:** E l i z a w h y 

 **brahhcules:** he is going to fucking die 

 **MomFriend™:** Alex says you shouldn’t be so dramatic 

 **Lafayetter:** You are a horrible influence on him 

 **MomFriend™:** Thanks 

 **Peggles:** aren’t you supposed to like take care of everyone, MOM FRIEND

 **MomFriend™:** eh

**_MomFriend™ has changed their name to ElizaIsFreakingOut_ **

**ElizaIsFreakingOut:** there 

 **Angelicant:** Why are you freaking out? 

 **Lafayetter:** And how does that lead you to giving Alexander so much coffee

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** First off, I didn’t give it to him I just didn’t stop him.

 **brahhcules:** with alex thats basically the same thing 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Because I have a date in literally like six hours or some shit and thats the only thing I can focus on 

 **Angelicant:** Fair 

 **Lafayetter:** Are you going to be okay alone while Peggy and Angelica help us move everything to the apartment?

 **brahhcules:** we can do it ourselves if you need them we know this is a big deal 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** They’re the ones that set this up I do NOT need them trying to make it worse

 **Peggles:** again, I had nothing to do with it I was just there 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** You’re the one that got Angelica started in the first place

 **Peggles:** okay I did do that 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Besides I have a court date this morning to keep me busy anyways

 **brahhcules:** a court date? 

 **Angelicant:** What the hell did you do? 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** It’s not for me it’s for one of the kids I’m fostering. 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** He snuck out the other night when I had to stay late for parent teacher conferences and got caught out past curfew.

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** So now I have to go to court and try to convince them not to put him in jail for all the shit he’s already done and give him one more shot. 

 **Lafayetter:** Are you sure you do not need one of us to come with you for support? 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Thanks, but I think I’ll be okay.

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Aaron’s going to be there because I figured if anyone could convince the court of something it’s him. 

 **Lafayetter:** If there is one talent Burr has it is the ability to sway others to his without them realizing it. 

 **Angelicant:** Which is the exact reason Washington hired him, yes. 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Yeah so I figured he might be able to do some good for us. Larry’s a good kid once you get to know him, he just acts out as a way to get attention 

 **Angelicant:** Yes because everyone steals to get attention, that’s normal.

 **brahhcules:** Well I don’t know about you but Laf and Alex stole my heart and that worked out pretty well for them so... 

 **Lafayetter:** Mon cher that is the worst joke you have ever told. 

 **Lafayetter:** But I love you too. 

 **brahhcules:** <3 <3 <3 

 **Lafayetter:** <3 <3 <3 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Alex says he also loves both of you and that Laf is seriously underestimating Hercules and his bad jokes. 

 **brahhcules:** bad jokes more like dad jokes am i right 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Alex just audibly sighed and I think you broke him. 

 **brahhcules** : nah thats just how he always reacts because he doesn’t appreciate art 

 ** _brahhcules has changed their name to DadFriend_** **™**  

 **DadFriend™:** hey, did you guys here about the guy who invented lifesavers 

 **Peggles:** no?? 

 **DadFriend™:** they said he made a mint

 **Lafayetter:** Hercules 

 **DadFriend™:** what do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire 

 **Lafayetter:** Why 

 **Angelicant:** Frostbite

 **Lafayetter:** Don’t encourage him 

 **DadFriend™:** do you know what’s the loudest pet you can get is? 

 **Peggles:**... an annoying ass talking bird? 

 **Angelicant:** Alexander 

 **Lafayetter:** That is true although he is a lot more work than a pet 

 **DadFriend™:** a trum-pet 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** A Trump-pet? 

 **Angelicant:** Oh god that would be horrible can you even imagine. 

 **Peggles:** I mean isn’t he technically America’s pet since he’s our president now 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Didn’t we all agree not to acknowledge that in our group chats 

 **Angelicant:** No we agreed that Alex wasn’t allowed to rant about it in our group chats every time he did something stupid because no one wants to deal with that. 

 **AngrySmol:** Rude 

 **AngrySmol:** I’m not that bad 

 **Lafayetter:** Yes you are mon cher 

 **DadFriend™:** and youre going to be worse after he takes office 

 **AngrySmol:** I can’t help it he’s A FUCKING IDIOT WHO DOESN’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT RUNNING A COUNTRY OR BEING A DECENT HUMAN BEING 

 **Lafayetter:** We know Alexander

 **Angelicant:** And we all agree with you, but this chat is not a ‘Trump is a motherfucking cunt’ chat. 

 **AngrySmol:** omg can we have one of those after he becomes president

 **AngrySmol:** We can just rant about how stupid he is and how every single decision he makes is horrible 

 **Angelicant:** Maybe 

 **AngrySmol:** Yes 

 **DadFriend™:** hey

 **DadFriend™:** why didnt the vampire attack taylor swift 

 **DadFriend™:** because she had bad blood

 **Lafayetter:** H e r c u l e s 

 **AngrySmol:** I think you’re killing them 

 **Lafayetter:** He is 

 **DadFriend™:** why cant you just accept my dad jokes 

 **Lafayetter:** Because they are terrible 

 **DadFriend™:** :(

 **Lafayetter:** I love you <3 <3 <3

 **DadFriend™:** love you too <3 <3 

 **Angelicant:** Aren’t you guys supposed to be getting ready to move today? 

 **Peggles:** yeah because we only have a limited time to help you before we have to go attack Eliza and get her ready for her date 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** You are not allowed into my house I am locking the door.

 **Angelicant:** We’ll just break it down 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** You cannot I actually like living here thanks 

 **Angelicant:** Bitch watch me 

 **AngrySmol:** I’ll fight her for you is you want Eliza 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Thanks but she would actually probably kill you 

 **AngrySmol:** If that’s the price to defend your honor 

 **DadFriend™:** alex i love you but youre not fighting angelica 

 **Lafayetter:** If you die then you can’t be Eliza’s best man at her wedding. 

 **AngrySmol:** Shit you right 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Who said I would chose Alex anyways 

 **AngrySmol:** I mean, we kind of agreed to it when we first met 

 **AngrySmol:** You agreed to be my maid of honor when I one day married Hercules and Lafayette and then I said I would be your best man 

 **AngrySmol:** We pinky promised and everything 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** omg I remember that 

 **Angelicant:** That was the first time we saw Alex drunk and realized it made him emotional as shit.

 **Lafayetter:** That was right before Burr pointed out there was no legal way for all of us to get married and Alex cried for three hours about after giving him a black eye 

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** To be fair, Burr deserved to be punched for that 

 **DadFriend™:** does anyone ever deserved to be punched 

 **Angelicant:** Yes 

 **AngrySmol:** Burr always

 **Peggles** : Alex when he can’t shut up 

 **Lafayetter:** Donald Trump 

 **DadFriend™:** i 

 **DadFriend™:** why did the mushroom go to the party 

 **Lafayetter:** If you finish that joke I am leaving 

 **DadFriend™:**... 

 **DadFriend™:** because he was a fungi 

 **AngrySmol:** Annnd Lafayette has just walked out of the bedroom 

 **AngrySmol:** Hercules is just staring after them and he looks so upset omg he thinks they’re actually really upset 

 **AngrySmol:** brb I need to go smother Herc with all of my love

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Lafayette where are you??? 

 **Lafayetter:** Downstairs talking with Martha. 

 **Lafayetter:** We are talking about the first time that we moved out of their when we were still in college and you were like a non functioning mess still. 

 **AngrySmol:** Now I’m just a slightly functioning mess. 

 **Lafayetter:** Debatable. 

 **AngrySmol:** rUDe 

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander I love you but if we left you alone long enough you would absolutely self-destruct. 

 **AngrySmol:** fair

 **AngrySmol:** love you too 

 **Lafayetter:**  <3 

 **AngrySmol:** <3 

 **AngrySmol:** If you’re done dragging me with Martha though can you like come back up here because Hercules genuinely thinks you’re upset with him for the dad jokes and he’s just looked rlly sad for like the past thirty minutes and he wouldn’t even let me cuddle him because he had to get ready 

 **AngrySmol:** We’re cuddling now tho but he still looks sad

 **Lafayetter:** omg I’m on my way

* * *

 **Angelicant:** Dolley and I are literally two minutes from Washington’s house with the truck to get boxes I hope you’re ready.

 **Peggles:** excuse you I am also here

 **Angelicant:** Oh yeah and Peggy is here too 

 **Peggles:** I got the window seat 

 **AngrySmol:** Peggy why aren’t you driving your own car?

 **Peggles:** Beth’s visiting family so she took it with her 

 **AngrySmol:** Why did you go with her? 

 **Peggles:** there’s going to be like thirty children there I do not want to deal with that thanks 

 **Peggles:** also all her family keeps asking when we’re going to get married and like Im running out of ways to tell them that I dont do commitment. 

 **Angelicant:** Marriage really isn’t that bad Peggy, I don’t know why you avoid it.

 **Peggles:** the only lifetime commitment I want is to fucking pizza 

 **AngrySmol:** lol relatable 

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander two days after we met you asked me to marry you 

 **AngrySmol:** It was a joke 

 **Lafayetter:** Only because you didn’t want to do it without the others

 **DadFriend™:** omg really? 

 **AngrySmol:** Okay that may have happened but 

 **DadFriend™:** oh my god alex 

 **AngrySmol:** In my defense Lafayette is very pretty and I was very emo in college and also I love you all very much and was very insecure and didn’t want to lose them

 **Lafayetter:**!!! Alexander!! 

 **DadFriend™:** Laf has just tackled Alex onto the floor and is now smothering him with kisses and Alex is lowkey crying 

 **Angelicant:** Is this a bad time to point out we’ve arrived and are waiting for you downstairs? 

 **DadFriend™:** maybe 

 **DadFriend™:** this is probably going to last a few minutes. 

 **Angelicant:** It’s chill, we’ll just chat with Martha until you come down. 

 **DadFriend™:** cool thanks 

 **DadFriend™:** now if youll excuse me i need to go join in on making sure my boyfriend knows how much we love him 

 **Peggles:** ew

* * *

 **Angelicant:** How is this only half of your stuff and the truck is already almost full? 

 **AngrySmol:** Laf has a lot of shoes 

 **Lafayetter:** Also we have a ridiculous amount of things for Georges and Philip.

 **DadFriend™:** My stuff is also here now tho most of its in the car already 

 **Angelicant:** We should have gotten a bigger truck 

 **Peggles:** or hired movers 

 **AngrySmol:** It’ll be fine 

 **AngrySmol:** I’m not paying for something that me and my friends can do that’s a waste of money 

 **Angelicant:** You shouldn’t, movers are like fucking demons or some shit 

 **Angelicant:** I’m pretty sure the ones John Church and I hired when we moved into our first house together actually were vampires

 **Peggles:** i 

 **Lafayetter:** A bigger truck may have been a smart idea though 

 **AngrySmol:** It’ll be f i n e

 **DadFriend™:** we can always take two trips if we need to

 **AngrySmol:** n o 

 **AngrySmol:** I will make it all fit 

 **Angelicant:** I don’t think that’s how it works. 

 **AngrySmol:** Watch me 

 **Lafayetter:** Oh dear 

 **DadFriend™:** hes going to hurt himself isnt he 

 **Lafayetter:** Very possibly

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** I told you I would make it fit 

 **Angelicant:** I, I’ll admit I’m impressed 

 **DadFriend™:** i still dont understand how that worked 

 **DadFriend™:** its just like alex willed it and it happened

 **Lafayetter:** Yeah that happens, I’ve learned not to question him anymore 

 **AngrySmol:** Look when you’re willing to fight literally anything, things are bound to go your way at least some of the time. 

 **Peggles:** I don’t think that’s how it works 

 **AngrySmol:** Fite me Peggy

 **Peggles:** no thanks 

 **Lafayetter:** No fighting 

 **Lafayetter:** We are in the middle of moving 

 **AngrySmol:** Party pooper.

* * *

 **DadFriend™:** okay but everythings going to fall out as soon as we move one box, right? 

 **Lafayetter:** Probably 

 **AngrySmol:** Let’s find out 

 **Angelicant:** Hope there’s nothing fragile in there. 

 **Lafayetter:** A L E X A N D E R 

* * *

 **Peggles:** why is Alex standing on a table? 

 **Lafayetter:** He likes being taller

 **Peggles:** okay but like he’s not helping at all??? 

 **AngrySmol:** I’m telling you where boxes go. 

 **Angelicant:** That’s not helping.

 **AngrySmol:** Okay but consider this, I am actually exhausted

 **AngrySmol:** The caffeine has started to wear off and I don’t think I could literally do anything else but stand here. 

 **AngrySmol:** Also I am very weak and cannot lift half of these boxes anyways 

 **Lafayetter:** It’s true, there were like five of them he could bring to the truck 

 **DadFriend™:** its adorable hes so tiny 

 **AngrySmol:**  I am not that small 

 **Lafayetter:** I disagree 

 **AngrySmol:** Shush you, you and those heels don’t get a say they add at least four inches to your height 

 **Peggles:** I don’t even know why they’re wearing heels to move in it makes no sense 

 **AngrySmol:** Laf always wears heels even when it doesn’t make sense. 

 **Lafayetter:** They make my legs look good and also people are always terrified when they see me 

 **DadFriend™:** okay but you dont need heels for that 

 **Peggles:** it’s true, just your aura is terrifying tbh. 

 **Lafayetter:** Thank you very much. 

* * *

 **DadFriend™:** alex are you ever going to get down

 **AngrySmol:** Okay so here’s the thing

 **AngrySmol:** I would if I thought that I could without hurting myself 

 **Lafayetter:** Mon cher you are not that far from the floor. 

 **AngrySmol:** Yes but I’m very lightheaded and I think if I move I might literally fall over 

 **DadFriend™:** omg hold on 

 **DadFriend™:** im going to get you down and then we are going to bed because you need to sleep 

 **AngrySmol:** We don’t even have a bed yet 

 **DadFriend™:** we have a mattress and thats good enough for now 

 **AngrySmol:** Fine but only because I think I might literally pass out if I try to fight you 

 **DadFriend™:** jesus christ you are a mess

 **DadFriend™:** Lafayette, are you going to join us? 

 **Lafayetter:** I’m already waiting for you and I have a blanket big enough for us all to cuddle under. 

 **AngrySmol:** Is it the really fluffy one Washington bought us the first Christmas after we met? 

 **Lafayetter:**  The one that made you cry because you weren’t expecting a present from them? 

 **AngrySmol:** I did not cry there is no proof of that. 

 **Lafayetter:** Martha has pictures. 

 **Lafayetter:** And yeah it’s that one. 

 **AngrySmol:** I thought we lost that blanket the last time we moved. 

 **Lafayetter:** No, we just apparently left it in the closet of our old room for like over a year. 

 **Lafayetter:** This morning when I was talking to Martha she gave it to me and told me not to forget it this time. 

 **Lafayetter:** She even washed it so it smells extra nice. 

 **AngrySmol:** Aw thats sweet. 

 **AngrySmol:** Also Hercules picked me up like I weighed nothing and carried me all the way to our room like it was no big deal and I love him so much. 

 **DadFriend™:** aw i love you too 

 **Lafayetter:** Alex just stumbled when you put him down and I am concerned. 

 **AngrySmol:** I’m fine.

 **DadFriend™:** babe you took one step and face planted on the bed how are you still typing 

 **AngrySmol:** skills 

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander put that phone down and come cuddle me you need to sleep.

 **AngrySmol:** k

 **DadFriend™:** okay he literally passed out as soon as your arms were around him he is so exhausted wtf

 **Lafayetter:** Yes because Alexander handles stress by not sleeping for some ungodly reason.

 **DadFriend™:** how have you not died from stress over his well being by now

 **Lafayetter:** It helps not to think about it too much.

 **Lafayetter:** Now are you going to join us or just stand there staring?

 **DadFriend™:** you both look so adorable i cant help it

 **DadFriend™:** you deserve to be stared at for all eternity tbh

 **Lafayetter:** Are you crying?

 **DadFriend™:** maybe

 **DadFriend™:** its hard to tell tbh i always feel like crying when i see you two because youre so pretty

 **Lafayetter:** omg Hercules

 **Lafayetter:** I mean relatable but still

 **Lafayetter:** Come here so that I can kiss and Alex and I can cuddle you to death

 **DadFriend™:** deal

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYY GUESS WHOSE BACK BITCHES.   
> Yeah so somehow I've gotten sucked back into listening to Hamilton every waking second and finally had inspiration to finish this so here we are. 
> 
> College is seriously fucking kicking my butt, I've wanted to write this for a bit but just haven't had time between all the homework and studying and the having to socialize with people. But I finally decided to give in because I was actually going insane not being able to write, ergo the update. This chapter was actually supposed to be a lot longer and include the Marliza date but then it sort of got out of hand and I had to stop because I do actually have homework due very soon that I haven't even touched yet and midterms all week. Next week is Spring Break though, so with any luck all be able to write another chapter very soon. 
> 
> Anyways I hoped that you enjoyed and that your lives are going well, hopefully you're not as much of a mess as I am and actually get your work done, and yeah I'll maybe see you soon. Love you all, and thank you for sticking with this story for so long I know it's been a while since I've updated and y'all are seriously some of the best readers ever, so thanks. <3


	10. #maybesomeregrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheTolHalf: I cannot believe we just ate a whole cake  
> TheSmolHalf: #noregrets  
> TheTolHalf: James you can barely move  
> TheSmolHalf: #maybesomeregrets

**Capurrrchino:** After three hours

 **Capurrrchino:** A lot of crying and screaming

 **Capurrrchino:** And a completely deserved breakdown

 **Capurrrchino:** John has finally fallen asleep

 **Capurrrchino:** He’s curled up on the couch next to Mac and it’s actually really adorable, Maria I just sent you like twenty photos

 **BrewtifulMe:** omg bless

 **BrewtifulMe:** I’m going to add them to my folder of photos I’m going to mail John’s soulmates the day he finally talks to them.

 **Capurrrchino:** John is going to kill you when he finds out

 **BrewtifulMe:** maybe but his soulmates will love me

 **BrewtifulMe:** And they’ll be too busy smothering him for him to kill me anyways

 **Capurrrchino:** You’re probably right.

 **Capurrrchino** : I was literally sitting with John for like five minutes watching them and I swear they kissed at least four times and every time they’re in the coffee shop they look so in love it’s sickening

 **Capurrrchino:** When they meet John he’s just going to be destroyed by their love

 **EspresSoself:** What a fucking way to go.

 **BrewtifulMe:** Okay but Aaron stares at you the exact same way I don’t want to hear it

 **Capurrrchino:** No??? He doesn’t???

 **BrewtifulMe:** Theo...

 **EspresSoself:** He absolutely does Theo darling. Whenever he’s in the coffee shop he is just staring at you as if you’re the sun and the most glorious thing in the world

 **BrewtifulMe:** To be fair you’re not much better you’re just not as obvious about it

 **EspresSoself:** But you light up every time you even just talk about him and when he comes into the shop you smile like it’s Christmas.

 **Capurrrchino:** I absolutely do not

 **BrewtifulMe:** Don’t be embarrassed, tbh it’s kind of inspiring how in love the two of you are

 **BrewtifulMe:** Gives me just a little hope that maybe this date won’t be a disaster and that love might actually exist.

 **Capurrrchino:** I

* * *

 **Capurrrchino:** hey

 **UnBurrlievable:** Hey. <3

 **Capurrrchino:** So uhm weird question but I was talking to Maria and George,

 **UnBurrlievable:** Is she freaking out about her date again?

 **Capurrrchino:** Yeah big time, she thinks it’s going to be a disaster.

 **UnBurrlievable:** Tell her good luck from me, and that I know someone who will challenge her date to a duel if it goes bad

 **Capurrrchino:** I will but that’s not-

 **Capurrrchino:** wait a minute... did you just say you know someone that is willing to duel?

 **UnBurrlievable:** Alexander yes

 **Capurrrchino:** But he hardly even knows her

 **UnBurrlievable:** Sadly that doesn’t stop him.

 **UnBurrlievable:** If there’s one thing I’ve learned in my years of knowing him it’s that Alex is willing to fight anything at any time for any reason.

 **Capurrrchino:**...How is he not dead?

 **UnBurrlievable:** I wish I had the answer.

 **Capurrrchino:** How are his soulmates not dead from worrying about him?

 **UnBurrlievable:** “Part of my energy is solely dedicated to worrying about Alexander at all times.”

 **Capurrrchino:** That seems incredibly stressful

 **UnBurrlievable:** and yet somehow Lafayette always manages to look as if they have zero worries

 **Capurrrchino:** I

 **UnBurrlievable:** Anyways, you said you had a question for me?

 **Capurrrchino:** Yeah right uhm...

 **Capurrrchino:** So George Maria and I were talking about stuff and this is probably stupid and I’m worked up over nothing

 **UnBurrlievable:** Theodosia nothing you could ask is stupid

 **Capurrrchino:** That’s false but also adorable so I’ll pretend it’s true

 **UnBurrlievable:** <3

 **Capurrrchino:** Anyways we were talking and basically they kind of implied you were in love with me

 **UnBurrlievable:** oh

 **Capurrrchino:** Which is insanity right because we’ve only known each like a week, that’s way too soon to be in love with someone, it’s crazy talk isn’t it?

 **UnBurrlievable:** I don’t think it’s that crazy

 **Capurrrchino:**... what?

 **UnBurrlievable:** It’s not as if the idea of love at first sight came from no where

 **Capurrrchino:** Wait

 **Capurrrchino:** Aaron, what are you saying here?

 **UnBurrlievable:** My Dear Theodosia, what I’m saying is that I have loved you since the moment we met.

 **UnBurrlievable:** The first time you smiled I knew that I was done, that you had stolen my heart forever.

**_Capurrrchino has left the chat_ **

**UnBurrlievable:** fuck

* * *

 **Capurrrchino:** g u y s

 **BrewtifulMe:** Yo

 **Capurrrchino:** where’s Georgie

 **BrewtifulMe:** He's busy doing my hair but I’m reading the texts for him and he says that he’s in spirit

 **Capurrrchino:** okay good

 **BrewtifulMe:** Why what’s going on

 **Capurrrchino:** So I was texting Aaron and I brought up the whole thing about you and George saying that he was in love with me

 **BrewtifulMe:** okay

 **Capurrrchino:** And I was saying that it was totally ridiculous because it is who can fall in love in like a week it doesn’t make sense

 **BrewtifulMe:** John fell in love without ever meeting his soulmates

 **Capurrrchino:** John doesn’t count none of them do

 **BrewtifulMe:** George said that he fell in love with his soulmate after knowing her for two days

 **Capurrrchino:** George also doesn’t count he’s an actor

 **BrewtifulMe:** He says one of his co-stars on his show fell in love as soon as he saw his soulmate

 **Capurrrchino:** I know exactly who he’s talking about and they don’t count either they were horny and repressed teenagers

 **BrewtifulMe:** So what you’re saying is that no one counts

 **BrewtifulMe:** What was the point of this again

 **Capurrrchino:** Aaron said that he loved me!!

 **BrewtifulMe:** And that’s a bad thing...?

 **Capurrrchino:** We literally just met!

 **Capurrrchino:** How can he know me when we haven’t even been dating that long and there’s still so much we don’t know about each other and we’ve only shared like a few actually kisses it’s not possible

 **BrewtifulMe:** So you’re freaking out?

 **Capurrrchino:** yes

 **BrewtifulMe:** What did you say to Aaron when he told you?

 **Capurrrchino:** uhh

 **BrewtifulMe:** theo

 **Capurrrchino:** I panic left the conversation

 **BrewtifulMe:** t h e o

 **EspresSoself:** I’m sorry you did what?

 **Capurrrchino:** I left the conversation and messaged you and now I’m pacing around John’s apartment freaking out

 **EspresSoself:** Theo what the actual fuck

 **Capurrrchino:** I didn’t know what else to do I panicked!!

 **BrewtifulMe:** So you just left??

 **EspresSoself:** Do you realize how worried Aaron must be right now?

 **EspresSoself:** He expresses his love and you just leave without saying anything he probably thinks you hate him

 **Capurrrchino:** holy shit you’re right

 **Capurrrchino:** oh my god I’m a horrible person

 **BrewtifulMe:** No you’re not

 **BrewtifulMe:** but you should probably message Aaron back though

 **Capurrrchino:** And say what???

 **Capurrrchino:** I don’t love him

 **Capurrrchino:** I mean I really like him and all and he’s a great guy but like it’s been a week there’s no way I can love him yet I hardly know him

 **BrewtifulMe:** Well tell him that

 **EspresSoself:** If he truly cares for you Theo then he’ll understand, but you need to tell him something and stop him from worrying

 **EspresSoself:** and if he’s a dick about it I’ll fight him

 **EspresSoself:** or even better I’ll get my fans to fight him

 **Capurrrchino:** He would literally die George no

 **EspresSoself:** Maybe that’s the point

 **Capurrrchino:** n o

* * *

 **BrewtifulMe:** so she’s not going to text Aaron right

 **EspresSoself:** Oh god no

 **BrewtifulMe:** yeah I figured

 **EspresSoself:** I’ll go force her to after you leave on your date though

 **EspresSoself:** Or you know, just do it myself if I have to

 **BrewtifulMe:** why is texting people your friends like such a thing for you I don’t understand

 **EspresSoself:** Because I know you and I care about you, you and Theo are practically family and I want to see you happy.

 **EspresSoself:** And if that means I need to give you a push by taking situations into my own hands then I will

 **BrewtifulMe:** I,,,

 **EspresSoself:** Maria don’t you dare fucking cry it took me thirty minutes to get your eyeliner right

 **BrewtifulMe:** that’s what you fucking get for dropping this shit on me out of nowhere

 **EspresSoself:**???

 **BrewtifulMe:** you said that you see us as family

 **BrewtifulMe:** and like I always felt like you were kind of my annoying older brother and that Theo as a slightly scary but also super protective and cool sister

 **BrewtifulMe:** and like John became our little brother from the day he showed up he’s been family

 **BrewtifulMe:** and like since the divorce my actual family has refused to speak to me but y’all were there through all of it and were like a better family than I’ve ever had

 **BrewtifulMe:** and you were gone for months and now you're back and you're taking care of all of us, especially me when it comes to this date and I know that no matter what happens like y’all will still be there and I just

 **EspresSoself:** Okay you can cry just this once but only because I don’t want to cry alone

 **BrewtifulMe:** good because the tears are already happening

* * *

 **TheTolHalf:** baaaabe

 **TheTolHalf:** come back to bed

 **TheTolHalf:** its cold without you here

 **TheSmolHalf:** Thomas it’s past noon we can’t stay in bed all day

 **TheTolHalf:** its saturday yes we can

 **TheSmolHalf:** No we can’t. We made plans already to go see that new horror movie that just came out with Martha and Dolley and we are not backing out of it I want to see it

 **TheTolHalf:** yeah but thats not like until tonight

 **TheTolHalf:** we still have a few more hours to lay in bed and be lazy and shit

 **TheSmolHalf:**... Fine

 **TheSmolHalf:** but I’m bringing food back with me and you just have to deal with it

 **TheTolHalf:** You cooked??

 **TheSmolHalf:** lol no

 **TheTolHalf:** then what are you eating?

 **TheSmolHalf:** uhm

 **TheTolHalf:** is that the cake we bought yesterday

 **TheSmolHalf** : maybe...

 **TheTolHalf:** James you’re going to get sick if you eat all of that

 **TheSmolHalf:** You better fucking help me then

 **TheTolHalf:** hand me that other fork

* * *

 **TheTolHalf:** I cannot believe we just ate a whole cake

 **TheSmolHalf:** #noregrets

 **TheTolHalf:** James you can barely move

 **TheSmolHalf:** #maybesomeregrets

 **TheSmolHalf:** everything hurts

 **TheSmolHalf:** but it tasted so good

 **TheTolHalf:** you still have frosting on your face and its the cutest thing ever but also you should probably wipe it off before it makes you break out

 **TheSmolHalf** : ugggh

 **TheSmolHalf:** or you could just come up here and get it off for me

 **TheSmolHalf:** and then we can cuddle and take a nap for three years

 **TheTolHalf:** y e s

* * *

 **TheSmolHalf:** you’re right the bed is cold when you’re alone

 **TheSmolHalf:** we agreed to take a nap get back here

 **TheSmolHalf:** where did you even go

 **TheTolHalf:** sorry babe

 **TheTolHalf:** Aaron called freaking out and I didn’t want to wake you so I went to the living room

 **TheSmolHalf:** cute

 **TheSmolHalf:** is Aaron okay

 **TheTolHalf:** I’m not really sure, he said I wasn’t much help because I was like drifting off to sleep so I told him to call Hamilton

 **TheSmolHalf:** why Hamilton?

 **TheTolHalf:** idk because they’re sort of friends and also I’m pretty sure it was a relationship problem and he has lots of experience with those

 **TheSmolHalf:** fair

 **TheTolHalf:** He said he would text me later but I’m pretty sure he’s going to be fine

 **TheTolHalf:** it’s probably not that big of deal you know he freaks out over everything when it comes to Theodosia

 **TheSmolHalf:** or just people he likes in general

 **TheTolHalf:** true

 **TheTolHalf:** anyway i figured i should probably feed our cat while i’m up so i'll be back in a few minutes

 **TheSmolHalf:** “our cat”

 **TheSmolHalf:** she hardly trusts us Thomas I wouldn’t call her “our cat”

 **TheTolHalf:** Our cat in the making then

 **TheTolHalf:** trust may take time but Virginia is slowly warming up to us

 **TheTolHalf:** she doesn't wait for me to leave anymore before eating

 **TheTolHalf:** and i was almost able to pet her the other day

 **TheSmolHalf:** You know our apartment doesn’t allow pets right

 **TheSmolHalf:** What do you plan to do when you eventually catch her

 **TheTolHalf:** Make Aaron watch her until we can buy a house

 **TheSmolHalf:** Aaron is allergic to cats

 **TheTolHalf:** yeah and so am I whats your point

 **TheSmolHalf:** I,,, nothing i guess, not right now anyways

 **TheSmolHalf:** I’m too tired to debate about this right now come fall back into a food coma with me

 **TheTolHalf:** hold on Virginia looks gorgeous in this lighting and I need 1000 photos

 **TheTolHalf:** okay she’s giving me the evil look i think I’ve overstepped boundaries I’m coming back in

 **TheTolHalf:** I’m just gonna wash up real quick I’ll be there in a moment

 **TheSmolHalf:** bless

 **TheSmolHalf:** you can show me the pictures until we both pass out

 **TheTolHalf:** fucking deal

* * *

 **UnBurrlievable:** I cannot believe I am actually saying this but

 **UnBurrlievable:** Alexander I need your advice on something.

 **AngrySmol:** who is this

 **AngrySmol:** is this... aaron burr

 **UnBurrlievable:** Lafayette?

 **AngrySmol:** no its hercules

 **AngrySmol:** alex and laf are both asleep right now

 **AngrySmol:** i can wake them up if its important though it shouldnt be hard

 **UnBurrlievable:** I would rather not face either of their wrath at this moment thanks

 **AngrySmol:** good because they look really cute and i would really hate to wake them

 **AngrySmol:** but if its important i doubt alex will be that upset

 **UnBurrlievable:** You underestimate him.

 **UnBurrlievable:** It’s fine though, really, I was just hoping to get his advice on something personal is all

 **AngrySmol:** are you sure

 **AngrySmol:** i mean at the very least you can always talk to me you know

 **AngrySmol:** i might not know you as well as alex or anything but like i can at least try taking a swing at advice

 **UnBurrlievable:**...

 **UnBurrlievable:** when did you first tell Alex and Lafayette that you loved them?

 **UnBurrlievable:** when did you first know?

 **AngrySmol:** im pretty sure like the third thing out of my mouth pass the initial shock of seeing them both was some form of ‘I love you and I can’t believe this is happening’

 **AngrySmol:** and honestly i think ive pretty much always loved them ever since the first letters started to appear and i could see their colors but it definitely hit me the second our eyes met

 **UnBurrlievable:** huh

 **AngrySmol:** why do you ask

 **UnBurrlievable:** Don’t tell Alexander but

 **AngrySmol:** kind of hard since this is on his phone

 **UnBurrlievable:** I met my soulmate last week

 **AngrySmol:** and you love them

 **UnBurrlievable:** Yes.

 **AngrySmol:** i take it they dont feel the same way

 **UnBurrlievable:** I don’t know.

 **UnBurrlievable:** I thought that we had hit it off right from the beginning, from the first date it had felt like something had clicked, everything was going great

 **UnBurrlievable:** But then she brought up something her friends said about how it seemed we were in love and I thought it the perfect time to confirm that I did love her

 **UnBurrlievable:** But as soon as I did she left the chat and I haven’t heard from her since.

 **UnBurrlievable:** It’s been over an hour and I just

 **UnBurrlievable:** I think I’ve messed everything up

 **AngrySmol:** holy shit dude

 **AngrySmol:** that is, i mean

 **AngrySmol:** i dont know either you or your soulmate very well but i dont think youve messed anything up

 **AngrySmol:** you probably just surprised her is all

 **AngrySmol:** i mean im surprised quite honestly just because youve never seemed to be the type of person to wear their heart on their sleeve you know

 **AngrySmol:** and maybe your soulmate isnt either and like it isnt the right way to deal with it but she probably just left because she didnt know what to say

 **AngrySmol:** just try to give her a little more time? and just like hear her out when she does respond

 **AngrySmol:** dont jump to conclusions you know

 **AngrySmol:** sorry im really not as good as alex when it comes to giving advice

 **UnBurrlievable:** No, that was actually helpful thank you.

 **UnBurrlievable:** also will you please delete these messages before Alex sees them because he will never let me live it down

 **AngrySmol:** live what down

 **UnBurrlievable:** The fact that I actually have emotions and am not, as he puts it, “A cold empty black hole of a human being”

 **AngrySmol:** that,,, he said that?

 **UnBurrlievable:** More than once yes

 **AngrySmol:** thats so mean??

 **UnBurrlievable:** And yet entirely true

 **AngrySmol:** omg

* * *

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** A L E X A N D E R

 **AngrySmol:** why is everyone trying to contact my boyfriend as he sleeps

 **AngrySmol:** he doesnt do this much just let him live

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** uhm

 **AngrySmol:** sorry its been a long day and i just want to sleep with my signifs

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** It’s like 3pm

 **AngrySmol:** i dont see your argument here

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Fair

 **AngrySmol:** anyways alex is asleep right now this is hercules speaking

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Oh hey Hercules

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Why do you have Alex’s phone exactly?

 **AngrySmol:** he fell asleep holding it so like i put it on the table beside the bed but then like burr was texting him because reasons and like i sorted that out but then sort of fell back asleep holding it

 **AngrySmol:** or was falling back asleep until you texted

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** whoops sorry

 **AngrySmol:** it fine

 **AngrySmol:** whats up what did you need alex for

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Nothing really I was just going to ask him if he wanted to come over to help me get ready for my date

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** I know I could just ask my sisters but like they make such a big deal over the whole thing

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** I haven’t dated anyone since like our first year of college and it wasn’t even that serious so it’s sort of a big deal to them

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** I just kind of don’t want to focus on that though, like yeah it’s a big deal but because it’s a date with a girl I really like not because it isn’t something I’ve done in a while

 **AngrySmol:** thats understandable

 **AngrySmol:** i can try to wake him if you want but i dont know how much help he would be

 **AngrySmol:** he did kind of immediately pass out which is not normal at all

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** omg no let him sleep he sounds exhausted

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** He sounded super stressed out when we talked this morning don’t interrupt his little bit of peace for me

 **AngrySmol:** bless

 **AngrySmol:** i can always come over and help though

 **AngrySmol:** im already awake plus i can make you tea that will keep you calm as you get ready

 **AngrySmol:** and i can do a vry good fancy braid if you want

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** If it’s not too much trouble.

 **AngrySmol:** just text me your address

 **AngrySmol:** actual me because im leaving alexs phone here obvi

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** already sent

 **AngrySmol:** thank see you soon

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** Where are you going at this hour?

 **Lafayetter:**... Were you just texting from Alex’s phone?

 **DadJokes™:** eliza texted alex asking him to come help her get ready for her date but like hes asleep so i offered to go instead

 **Lafayetter:** Aw that’s sweet

 **Lafayetter:** Tell her that we say hi and that we both wish her good luck on her date.

 **DadJokes™** : i will!!

 **DadJokes™:** also i dont know how long ill be gone but do you want me to pick up dinner while im out

 **Lafayetter:** omg yes I love you so much

 **DadJokes™:** i love you too!!

 **DadJokes™:** just text me what you want whenever you decide and ill bring it back after eliza leaves

 **Lafayetter:** I will ask Alexander after he wakes up and we will let you know

 **Lafayetter:** Have fun!

* * *

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** okay I’m not saying your boyfriend is perfect

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** But like he completely is

 **Lafayetter:**  Yeah he fucking is

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Like first off he just has so much knowledge about tea I don’t understand it??

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** He spent like twenty minutes going through the benefits of like twelve different teas he brought like why would you own that many

 **Lafayetter:** He likes to drink tea instead of coffee don’t judge him

 **Lafayetter:** I’m sure a few belong to Alex as well, they help him fall asleep sometimes

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** okay fair

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** But also like did you know he’s fucking really good at doing hair like I just told him to do whatever he wants and it looks so fucking gorgeous

 **Lafayetter:** What did he do to it?

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** it's like a really pretty french braid but like with only half of my hair so it's not too fancy but also like enough to impress

 **Lafayetter:** Maria is going to be fucking shook

 **Lafayetter:** You have to send photos when you finish getting ready

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** of course

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Hercules has already taken like 20 of my hair alone so like

 **Lafayetter:** omg bless

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** Okay so like two questions

 **Lafayetter:** When did you wake up mon petit?

 **AngrySmol:** idk like a few minutes ago when I realized you weren’t cuddling me anymore and that I was alone in bed

 **AngrySmol:** Which is fucking rude because now I’m cold but like not the point

 **Lafayetter:** sorry love Eliza texted me and then I had to pee

 **Lafayetter:** I’m just getting something to drink and I will be back

 **AngrySmol:** good because its lonely here

 **AngrySmol:** also where is Hercules because his keys are gone which makes me think he left?

 **Lafayetter:** He went over to help Eliza get ready for her date

 **Lafayetter:** She had texted you but you were asleep so Hercules answered and offered to go in your place so that you could sleep

 **AngrySmol:** aw I love Hercules so much

 **AngrySmol:** that explains why my phone was opened on a conversation I don’t remember having

 **Lafayetter:** were you just not going to question that

 **AngrySmol:** I mean I do a lot of strange things when I’m tired so like maybe I just forgot it

 **Lafayetter:** omg i love you

 **AngrySmol:** Clearly not or you would be cuddling me right now

 **Lafayetter:**!! omw

 **AngrySmol:** yay!

 **AngrySmol:** I love you too!!

* * *

 **AngrySmol:** I love you!!

 **DadJokes™:**??

 **DadJokes™:** I love you too??

 **AngrySmol:** Laf told me that you went to Eliza’s for me so that I could sleep and I was like “wow I love Hercules so much I should tell him”

 **DadJokes™:** oh!!

 **DadJokes™:** <3

 **AngrySmol:** <3

 **AngrySmol:** Have fun with Eliza and tell her I said good luck

 **AngrySmol:** Laf just came back into the room so I’m going to cuddle the shit out of them so that I can try to be warm because right now I am very cold

 **DadJokes™:** good luck!!

* * *

 **TheDailyGrind:** tfw you wake up to your fucking bird screaming at you because it's 5pm and she wants dinner even though it's not time for her to eat yet

 **BrewtifulMe:** Wow what a rude bird

 **TheDailyGrind:** right?

 **TheDailyGrind:** frances never plays me like this

 **BrewtifulMe:** She’s a turtle John she literally can’t

 **TheDailyGrind:** she wouldnt even if she could

 **TheDailyGrind:** she cares about people unlike some animals

 **BrewtifulMe:** I

 **TheDailyGrind:** by the way has anyone seen theo

 **EspresSoself:** She’s not there with you???

 **TheDailyGrind:** no

 **TheDailyGrind:** like she must have left while i was asleep but she didnt leave a note and hasnt answered my texts yet

 **TheDailyGrind:** did something happen while i was out

 **BrewtifulMe:** Aaron told Theo he loved her and Theo freaked out in return and left the conversation without answering him

 **TheDailyGrind:** why??

 **BrewtifulMe:** idk because she’s Theo and she thinks it’s too early to be in love

 **TheDailyGrind:** false

 **EspresSoself:**  She won’t talk to Aaron though because she’s afraid that he won’t understand or that he’ll get upset or something

 **BrewtifulMe:** Which is stupid, by the way, because Aaron literally stares at her like she’s the sun and I’m pretty sure there’s nothing she could say to upset him

 **TheDailyGrind:** i

 **TheDailyGrind:** since when did theo become such a fucking idiot

 **TheDailyGrind:** like,,, i know that im a mess when it comes to my soulmates

 **BrewtifulMe:** That’s an understatement

 **TheDailyGrind:** but like theo is supposed to have her life together and be smarter than this

 **EspresSoself:** Theo’s always been super on the fence about meeting Aaron though

 **EspresSoself:** And like even now that she has and she really likes him she’s really still not sure how to handle it? Like she’s been worried ever since his name started to appear that something bad would happen and even though it hasn’t yet she’s convinced that it might

 **EspresSoself:** which like i can’t blame her for considering my own history with soulmates but still

 **EspresSoself:** Of course that’s not like the only thing going on but tbh it’s not really my place to say anything else

 **EspresSoself:** Basically Aaron is the only thing about her life Theo doesn’t have together.

 **BrewtifulMe:** ,,,, sometimes i forget you and Theo have known each other basically forever

 **EspresSoself:** Well yeah

 **EspresSoself:** She’s literally the reason I became famous tbh

 **TheDailyGrind:** wait wtf

 **TheDailyGrind:** now i want to know the theo and george backstory

 **EspresSoself:** I mean it’s not that great of a story.

 **EspresSoself:** We met in middle school not long after my family first moved to the US for some job my mom had gotten

 **EspresSoself:** She hated me for a long while at first because apparently i was “loud and obnoxious”

 **BrewtifulMe:** shocker

 **EspresSoself:** ruDe

 **EspresSoself:** Anyway at some point we had to work on a project together for English where we had to act out this scene from Macbeth and we wound up working really well together and got a good grade and the rest was history

 **EspresSoself:** Then in high school we started working here together and we did that for literally years, neither of us went to college right away because Theo didn’t know what she wanted to study and I wanted to pursue acting but my dad refused so like we took a year off and traveled for a while

 **BrewtifulMe:** you still owe me stories about your best friend backpacking adventure by the way I literally never got them

 **EspresSoself:** We can talk about them next week at work

 **BrewtifulMe:** yes

 **EspresSoself:** Anyway when we came back Theo started college and like I was still here working at the shop miserable and like it sucked for a while but like eventually through a series of long talks in her dorm and tbh too much crying on my part Theo convinced me to start going to auditions behind my parents back

 **EspresSoself:** One role led to another to another but like they were never anything super big, always just extras and background characters and like after a while I started to figure may be my parents were right that I would never make a career out of this

 **EspresSoself:** But then like a few months after Maria started working with us Theo saw they were holding open auditions for an actual legit big role in a new tv show, I wasn’t going to go but the girls convinced me that I had to

 **BrewtifulMe:** It’s wasn’t easy either because George can be stubborn af when he wants to be

 **TheDailyGrind:** ive noticed

 **EspresSoself:** Anyways,,,

 **EspresSoself:** I went to the audition thinking I wasn’t going to get it and like a week later I get a call saying they wanted me to do the audition again but this time with a group of other actors to see how well we worked together

 **EspresSoself:** I didn’t tell anyone about it because I didn’t think nothing would come of but then like a month later I get a call saying I got the part and I was just completely shocked

 **BrewtifulMe:** He literally came out of the back room after the call and just stared at the coffee machine for like five minutes before Theo asked if he was okay and he began crying

 **EspresSoself:** I absolutely did not

 **TheDailyGrind:** i believe it tbh

 **EspresSoself:** rude

 **BrewtifulMe:** If Theo was here she could show you pictures she fucking documented the entire journey it was great

 **TheDailyGrind:** speaking of theo she still hasnt responded to my texts and im getting worried

 **EspresSoself:** I have an idea of where she might be, I can go check after Maria leaves on her date

 **BrewtifulMe:** fuck

 **BrewtifulMe:** I’d forgotten I had a date for a moment

 **BrewtifulMe:** holy shit it’s happening really soon

 **BrewtifulMe:** I’m not ready yet oh my fuck

 **TheDailyGrind:** I,,,

 **TheDailyGrind:** none of you can ever give me shit about my soulmates again youre all just as much of a fucking mess as i am

* * *

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Hercules just offered to drive me to the restaurant and stay until Maria shows up and I’m,,,, not crying but he is the sweetest person ever

 **Lafayetter:** aw

 **AngrySmol:** Hercules is the best, I love him

 **Lafayetter:** same

 **DadJokes™:** shes way too nervous to drive im convinced she would wreck if i let her

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** okay but I could just take a cab but instead you offered to drive me???

 **DadJokes™:** well yeah how else am i supposed to intimidate you new potential girlfriend for alex

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** excuse me

 **AngrySmol:** Well I’m not there so someone has to do it

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** No one has to do it

 **AngrySmol:** She has to know that if she hurts you she has to deal with me

 **Lafayetter:** You??? Could never hurt anyone???

 **AngrySmol:** false I hurt Burr all the time

 **AngrySmol:** and I’ve gotten into like two fights with Jefferson

 **Lafayetter:** You always feel bad though

 **Lafayetter:** Besides you like Maria

 **AngrySmol:** She’s really nice and always draws little smiley faces on all the cups and tells everyone to have a good day but like she means it

 **AngrySmol:** I would still fight her if she hurt Eliza though because she’s my best friend

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** aw

 **DadFriend™:** i hate to rush but we should probably leave now if you want to get to the restaurant in time for your reservation

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** shit you right gotta go

 **AngrySmol:** Good luck!!

 **Lafayetter:** Let us know how it goes!!

 **AngrySmol:** Don’t forget to get some

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander!

 **AngrySmol:** Only if it’s something that you both want and agree to of course

 **Lafaytter:** that’s not,,,,

 **Lafayetter:** Just have a good night Eliza

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** I,,,

 **ElizaIsFreakingOut:** Thank you?

* * *

 **BrewtifulMe:** ahhhhh I’m on my way to meet Eliza pls wish me luck

 **TheDailyGrind:** good luck!!! shes going to love you tbh youre amazing

 **TheDailyGrind:** also like shouldnt you not be texting while youre driving

 **BrewtifulMe:** Oh I’m not driving

 **BrewtifulMe:** George is

 **BrewtifulMe:** Apparently my hands were shaking too much for him to trust me behind the wheel

 **EspresSoself:** Your hands are still shaking Maria you would have crashed if you tried to drive

 **BrewtifulMe:** false

 **TheDailyGrind:** why are you texting while driving???

 **EspresSoself:** Stoplight

 **TheDailyGrind:** ah

 **BrewtifulMe:** I’m so nervous but also really excited like I can’t believe this is actually happening?

 **BrewtifulMe:** Oh my god I can see the restaurant we’re almost there oh god I’m going to die

 **TheDailyGrind:** just relax

 **TheDailyGrind:** everything is going to be fine

 **TheDailyGrind:** youre going to go on your date and be amazing and youre going to have a great time and whatever happens happens but like you just gotta do it

 **BrewtifulMe:** ,,,That really helped thank you

 **TheDailyGrind:** anytime

 **TheDailyGrind:** except for like right now because mac has started pacing and i think she wants to go on a walk so i gotta go take care of that

 **TheDailyGrind:** i expect full details later tonight or tomorrow though about the date

 **EspresSoself:** Same

 **BrewtifulMe:** maybe

* * *

 **DadJokes™:** i just dropped off eliza what should i pick up for dinner before i come home

 **Lafayetter:** How did it go?

 **DadJokes™:** they were both super blushy when they saw each other and like they met outside the restaurant and like they just kind of stood there staring at each other for a while before someone walked in between them to get inside and they like blushed more and looked away

 **AngrySmol:** aw

 **DadJokes™:** it was super adorable and they both looked really happy so like i think its probably going to go well

 **AngrySmol:** I hope so they both deserve to be happy tbh

 **DadJokes™:** youre so sweet i love you so???? Much

 **Lafayetter:** rt

 **AngrySmol:**!!! I love you both too

 **Lafayetter:** Also about dinner

 **Lafayetter:** I was thinking like pizza or maybe chinese

 **AngrySmol:** I kind of want some pasta or something tbh

 **DadJokes™:** i could always come pick you up and we could go somewhere

 **Lafayetter:**!! Impromptu Date!!

 **AngrySmol:** ugghhg but that means i have to put on pants

 **DadFriend™:** why??? did you take them off in the first place???

 **AngrySmol:** i got hot wearing them because laf is like a heater

 **AngrySmol:** I’ll put them back on for a date though

 **Lafayetter:** yay!!!

 **AngrySmol:** You’re lucky I love you so much

 **Lafayetter:** <3

 **AngrySmol:** <3

 **AngrySmol:** how far away are you Herc?

 **DadFriend™:** idk like maybe fifteen minutes

 **DadFriend™:** are you going to meet me downstairs or should i come up

 **Lafayetter:** text us when you get here and we’ll come down

 **AngrySmol:** This is like a casual date right because I don’t know where any of our nice clothes are packed

 **Lafayetter:** Casual

 **DadFriend™:** definitely casual

 **AngrySmol:** okay good

 **DadFriend™:** i have to go drive now but ill see you soon loves!!

 **AngrySmol:** See you soon Herc!!!

* * *

 **DadFriend™** : im here

 **DadFriend™:** you couldnt hear it but i totally honked the horn as I texted you and this old lady walking by gave me a dirty look

 **AngrySmol:** omg

 **Lafayetter:** We’ll be down in a second as soon as Alexander finds his other shoe

 **AngrySmol:** I swear I left them by the table before I climbed on to it I don’t know where it could be

 **Lafayetter:** We’ve been searching for like five minutes but it’s nowhere to be found

 **DadFriend™:** do you need me to come up and help look

 **Lafayetter:** no I think we’ve got it

 **Lafayetter:** Besides if you turn off the car it’ll get cold

 **DadFriend™:** tru tru

 **AngrySmol:** I FOUND IT

 **Lafayetter:** Where was it?

 **AngrySmol:** Okay don’t ask why or how it got there because I have no idea but for some reason it was the bathtub??

 **Lafayetter:** Alex

 **DadFriend™:** what the fuck

 **AngrySmol:** I have no idea that’s not where I left it I swear

 **Lafayetter:** I

 **Lafayetter:** You know what I’m not going to question it just put it on so that we go get dinner

 **AngrySmol:** coming!!

* * *

 **Lafayetter:** Alexander is definitely not allowed to unpack any boxes on his own.

 **DadFriend™:** yeah I agree

 **DadFriend™:** like i love him but also his shoe was in the bathtub

 **Lafayetter:** We’re outside btw where are you

 **DadFriend™:** im driving towards you right now

 **Lafayetter:** oh!! I see you!

* * *

 

 **BrewtifulMe:** have you found theo yet

 **EspresSoself:** No, I’ve checked almost everywhere I can think of, I might text Aaron next to see if she actually got the courage to go see him

 **BrewtifulMe:** Hopefully you find her soon because uh

 **BrewtifulMe:** we have a major fucking problem

 **EspresSoself:** Aren’t you in the middle of a date right now?

 **BrewtifulMe:** yeah but Eliza went to the bathroom it’s fine

 **BrewtifulMe:** She’s kind of part of the problem though

 **EspresSoself:** I don’t like where this is going

 **BrewtifulMe:** Don’t ask how it came up, but Eliza knows Alexander

 **EspresSoself:** of course she does

 **BrewtifulMe:** He’s also her fucking soulmate

 **EspresSoself:** f u c k

 **BrewtifulMe:** It’s not mutual and they’re just friends but like still

 **BrewtifulMe:** If she finds out about John

 **EspresSoself:** She would tell Alex in an instant

 **BrewtifulMe:** most likely yeah

 **EspresSoself:** I repeat, f u c k

 **BrewtifulMe:** shit she’s coming back

 **BrewtifulMe** : what do I do

 **EspresSoself:** Nothing.

 **EspresSoself:** Continue your date like nothing happened, I’m going to go find Theo

 **EspresSoself:** We’ll figure out what to do tomorrow.

 **EspresSoself:** Just try not to worry about it too much right now

 **BrewtifulMe:** ha as if

* * *

 **TheDailyGrind:** hey

 **Martha™:** hi??

 **TheDailyGrind:** im tired of being mad martha

 **TheDailyGrind:** what you did wasnt right but

 **TheDailyGrind:** i know you were just trying to look out for me

 **Martha™:** I’m really sorry John

 **Martha™:** I was just,, scared. I’ve watched you destroy your life before and I did nothing and we almost lost you

 **Martha™:** I didn’t want to make the same mistake again

 **TheDailyGrind:** i know

 **TheDailyGrind:** im not the same person who i was back then though

 **TheDailyGrind:** im in a better place than i was back then

 **TheDailyGrind:** im not going to make the same mistake twice you just have to trust me

 **Martha™:** I do

 **Martha™:** I’m sorry

 **TheDailyGrind:** im seeing a therapist now

 **TheDailyGrind:** im trying to get ready to face my soulmates

 **TheDailyGrind:** im not running away this time

 **Martha™:** I’m proud of you John

 **Martha™:** And I really do trust you to make the right decision

 **TheDailyGrind:** thank you

 **TheDailyGrind:** if you dont have anything planned tonight do you think maybe i could come over

 **TheDailyGrind:** i kind of dont want to be alone right now and theo is missing and maria is on a date

 **Martha™:** I’ll be there in ten minutes

 **Martha™:** We can go for pizza and I can catch you up on everything the monsters have been up to

 **TheDailyGrind:** i,,,

 **TheDailyGrind:** thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I expected it to be, and it still didn't really cover the date like I had planned to. There was a lot that went on in this chapter, I'm sorry if it seems to jump around a bit, things just started happening and it got out of hand whoops.   
> On the bright side, we're getting closer to John meeting his soulmates. And he finally made up with his sister again. 
> 
> Also! There is now a schedule for this story. Barring any unforeseen happenings, this should be on a biweekly update schedule starting now, trading off every other week with my other running series, And When Our Children Tell Our Stories. So there won't be a chapter next week, but there will be one the week after that on April 4th. This way it's a semi-regular schedule that doesn't overwork me while I'm still finishing this semester. Depending on how things go updates may become weekly during the summer, but for now we'll stick to the bi-weekly schedule and see if I can make that work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the next update may be in a week, it depends.  
> It'll come out after my next chapter another one of my stories, Look At Where We Started, and I'm going to try and go back and forth between updating the two. 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and if you have any questions about the soulmate/soulmark thing or about anything in the story in general just ask. You can either post a comment or you can message me on my tumblr, @Potterhead2468, where I'll probably also be posting random updates as I go along and writing more about character background as time passes.
> 
> And to anyone who is reading this, I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
